Runaway
by Silent's
Summary: -We're a family. Twisted we are, yes... but I would do anything for them. Not only that, but I have a debt to pay for all Mr. Eff has done for me.- Sis is back, and so much has changed. (Part Two of Mad Dash.)
1. Chapter 1

Conversed feet walked softly down the dark sidewalk, small puffs of steam rising to the air with each breath taken from the lone civilian. The darkness of the night made the skinny figure's form seem to become one of fear. Their body rigid and scrunched over as their arms overlapped one another over their chest as a shiver caused them to pause in the middle of the sidewalk and breathe deep and shallowly. Snow fell down the oversized black jacket's hood that cloaked anyone's view of the being's face. Only one thing did slip from underneath the hood of the jacket.

A lone lock of chestnut hair.

The street light above them flickered when they were in the center of it, and as if stricken by the thought of the darkness consuming them they froze in the middle of their step. Their breathing hitched, snow collecting on to their shoulders and head. The hooded being's blue eyes stayed locked on to the sidewalk, the silence in the air making the feel of the snowy night even more peaceful for the secure civilians at their homes. Every New Jersey home on that block seemed to have their lights turned off. Not one seemed to be alive with the families that lived within them. Some would find this normal, seeing as how it was the middle of the night.

The light ceased flickering, causing the hooded figure to relax slightly at the small feat that wouldn't bother any normal citizen in New Jersey. When continuing to trot forward, they walked in a way to prevent the back of their black jeans from touching the back of their pencil thin legs. It was clear that winter was not their favorite time of the year. Blue eyes darted around the darkness of the street, cheeks crimson red from the bitter cold and harsh winds. Home was far away for them. It was a word that was hardly recognizable at that point, as if one had wiped the meaning of that word off a slate. But for this particular individual, this wasn't the only subject blurred for them.

Now, everything was foreign, cold, blank, freighting, and relatively confusing.

_-Fear of the unknown heightens the fight or flight instincts-_

They sighed roughly and paused at the end of the sidewalk, the peeks of black asphalt in the street staring back at them in between the cracks in the snow. They didn't move from the middle of the street light. They seemed to make sure they were precisely in the middle of any light when they chose to stop walking. They shuffled their feet and adjust their oversized black jacket that hid the black tank top and blue flannel shirt underneath. A simpleton such as this didn't know, or care, to dress warmer when planning to travel in the freezing night. They wanted to feel the coldness numb their fingers to the point pain over flooded them once in the warmth of any building, because they didn't want to forget, it would never be a place to feel warm and comfortable.

Warm air that reeked of alcohol hit the side of their face, knocking them out of their train of thought and back to Earth within seconds. Glossed over brown eyes scanned the small hooded civilian before them as they bent over enough to feel the single lock of chestnut hair brush against his redden nose.

"Ah, what's ah thing like you doin' out at ah time like this?"

His greasy orange hair slowly started to collect snow on the top of his head along with his goose feathered black coat. His thin jaw line with peach fuzz barely could contain the wide grin on his face that looked as if it was about to rip his face in half. The small child like citizen didn't mind to answer his words. They continued to stand completely frozen as the street light above them flicked ever so slightly. The drunken man wobbled back and forth, a chuckle emerging from his throat as his glossed eyes rolled. His slim right hand traveled to his coat pocket as the sliver handle of his pocket knife glistened in the blinking street light.

"I wish you would answer me," he slurred, hands clasping onto the bitter cold handle. His eyes hardened as the citizen before him that still refused to even turn to stare at him. "I wanna see that pretty lookin' face of yer's."

His left hand slowly found its way on the hooded being's shoulder and carets it ever so slightly. At the touch of the man, the small citizen's shoulders tensed as the light above them blinked rapidly.

Steam rose into the night air as a stern female voice said quietly to the man, "Go home."

His redden face harden at this as his hand gripped tightly on her shoulder.

"What was that?"

There was a pause between the two standing alone in the dead of the night. She pulled her arms closer to her form as she lowered her head towards the snow riddle ground below her black Conversed feet. She bit her bottom lip as the wind blew; kicking up the powder like snow and making it dance around them.

She repeated herself to the man, putting more force into her words, saying, "Please, **_Go._**_ **Home**._"

His jaw clenched as the girl before him lowered her head to the point that it seemed that her chin rested on her chest.

"I don't know who the _fuck_ ya think you are tellin' me whatta to do," he hissed, the steam from his breath rising above the two of them and into the darkness. "But it'll be the last thing ya do! No one in these shacks will know that ya ever existed!"

A light chuckle rose from the girl. He froze at this, his blood running cold in uneasiness at the sudden change of mood. His grip on his knife decreased as sweat slowly collected on his brow, eyes locked on her back.

She mumbled to herself, fumbling with her ungloved hands as her blue eyes darted around the snow riddled ground, a small smile on her chapped rosy lips.

An overwhelming pain flooded the male's back and midsection, the acid taste of vomit slowly rising to the back of his throat as his peripheral vision darken steadily. His fear filled eyes traveled down to his stomach to see the tip of a crimson covered knife penetrating through his black goose feathered jacket. Crimson blood dripped from the tip of the knife and dripped to the snow-covered ground below his booted feet like fresh paint; each drop absorbing it ever so greedily.

A pale spider-like hand with blackened nails clamped onto his left shoulder tightly as the crimson hue of the attacker's eyes showed the sickly looking being. No, not being. Monster. His eyes looked as red as Hell's fires, black like scars decorated around them when the corner of both showed two arrows pointing to his ears. His thin chapped lips seemed as if it had been sewn shut and cut reopen as the sides of his mouth seemed as if it was slowly decomposing, showing the rotting flesh as it oozed black like ink blood. An angered expression clouded the monstrosity's thin face, his finely pointed teeth showing as he sneered behind the male.

A tear of pain streamed down the man's jaw line as he mumbled what sounded to be pleads to both his victim and attacker.

_"Little parasite," _He twisted the knife sharply, making the man scream in pain and his knees buckled.

The man's eyes darted around the surrounding area to see the houses that remanded pitch black and lifeless. Tears welded over his eyelids as bit his frost bitten red cheeks as he breathed harshly. The monster wrapped his free arm around the man's neck, putting pressure directly on his Adam's apple to the point the man felt his air way cut off. He thrashed his feet around wildly, eyes locking onto the back of the woman he tried to assault minutes ago. The woman didn't care to turn towards him, her composer remaining of one of paranoia of the dark.

**_"There's no point in calling for help," _**she stated, her voice cracking. **_"No one has lived in this neighborhood since we rid of them years back."_**

She turned to face the two of them, letting the stabbed orange haired man see her face finally. Her face was pale enough to be compared to the snow that fell down around them, her eyes blue and held no hint of emotion, not even a sparkle from the light that fell upon her. Her lips were chapped and blue along with her small fingers from the countless hours of walking around the town tell she found her victim. And last, her chestnut locks. They fell down to her shoulder blades, but flew freely in the wind when she faced its direction. She wasn't much to look at. She seemed too cold, too pale, too...

Out of touch with the world around her.

_"Ready?" _he asked with a perched up eyebrow.

She smiled softly towards the monster; it was somewhat of a warming smile that a child would be compelled to. Hell, even the man that was stabbed felt that this wasn't the girl that killed all the people in the neighborhood.

**_"Yeah."_**

The two walked into the darkness, the girl grabbing onto the back of the monster's jacket like a child that didn't want to lose their parent as he push their victim forward to his new living facilities. The man's screams ran throughout the night air as the snow slowly covered their foot tracks and the blood riddled ground. Every sign of that night's events were soon gone.

As if the they didn't even exist.

But they did.

She didn't know her real name. She didn't know any of her family. She didn't know anything about herself.

She only knew what Mr. Eff told her.

Her name was Sis.

()()()()

_Guess who's back? Yep, yep, yep! Little Miss Sis is back for a beating with Mr. Eff to deliver. But it seems that she didn't win her battle with evil. So, what was the cost? How much has she changed? How much is real and how much is a lie?_

_To make this more like the comic, the start of this is going to be like there is no story line like the first two to three comics of JTHM._

_There will be extras at the bottom of some chapter that will have Sis as a five-year old with Mr. Eff at her side in little cute childlike scenarios. As before, Sis will not fall in love with any of the JTHM characters. That's not really what I'm going for. But there will be some questionable out of character things that have to happen in order for other things to happen later in the end of the story. But that's waaaaay off!_

_So, with that, I will update every Tuesday and Thursday seeing as how this one is way longer than the first._

_And don't forget to R&R please!_

_I like to hear from all ya._

_:)_


	2. Chapter 2

Home Horrible Home:

"Fuck," Sis mumbled, sitting upside down as she watched T.V., her hair pulled back into a messy bun on the lower part of her head. The one called Fuck sat next to her, his booted feet resting on the slowly collapsing coffee table that was decorated with crimson blood and cheesy puffs from the previous night's event. He raised a thin black eyebrow, crimson eyes staying locked to the 90's style T.V. that sat perched up on a milk crate, and made a small grunting noise to acknowledge her. Her blue eyes traveled from the T.V. with pointless sale items to the grotesque thing lounging next to her.

"Can we change our house," she asked innocently, eyes staying locked onto Mr. Eff that sat next to the window that showed snow starting. He growled and rolled his eyes, resting his elbow on the armrest of the couch and placing his chin in the palm of his spider-like hand. Sis sat up correctly on the couch, her eyes never leaving the side of Fuck's face. "Come on Fuck, please? Don't you get tired of seeing it? It looks like an abandon house."

_"I could care less what it looks like,"_ he replied calmly, shrugging his shoulders slightly. _"And didn't we paint the walls not too long ago? I recall fucking with Menards to get the right paint color."_

"That was nine months ago, and you went straight for the power tools and disemboweled most of the workers that I tried talking to." Sis answered in an aggravated tone as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And you were the one that ended up picking the color!"

_"I think I did a damn good job at it." _Fuck said lazily, stretching his long pencil-like legs with a minuet smirk crossing his lips.

Sis released a small sigh, saying calmly, "...You picked gray…"

_"Yeah, I think it shows the blood splatters quite nicely."_ He waved his right hand in the air in a showing matter, saying, _"Just look at how much character something so small adds." _

Sis groaned and plopped back into her spot, dust and crumbs flying from the small action. She didn't know whether to be disgusted by the filth in their house or aggravated at how lazy Fuck was being and how glued he was to the television. Either way, she was going to have to do everything by herself if she wanted to see change in any way, shape, or form. She would start off by cleaning, but hell, they didn't even have one cleaning chemical or instrument in the house. Fuck would take it to torture one of the many people trapped in their designated torture rooms in one of the many houses in the neighborhood.

It was just too complicated to try.

_"Besides,"_ Fuck started, his arm finding its way wrapping around Sis's shoulders. She shuddered in disgust at the simple act. She didn't like to be touched, even by someone she knew since she was a child. It just didn't feel right to her. _"Look at how much character you add to me and I add to you."_

"You mean the fact that when I act on my impulse to harm the ones that infuriate me, you do the same?"

_"Exactly,"_ Fuck answered calmly, removing his arm from around her form.

"That's not character, and this is not a home," Sis snapped, rising from the couch to place her feet on the littered blue carpet. "This is a pig sty that frat boys wouldn't even live in!"

She tried to walk towards the front door, but found that the pop that was spilled from days before had glued to her shoes, causing her to fall face first to the trash littered flooring. Fuck didn't care to move from his spot or turn his crimson eyes away from the television set before him. He remained frozen to the couch. Sis felt her skin crawl at the contact that she had made with all the garbage that littered the flooring. But what sat in front of her face caused her to lose all coloring in it.

A cockroach the size of her thumb sat on top of an empty container of Chinese food that had sat for god knows how long. Her left eye twitched at the two continued to stare at one another like it was a staring contest. Sis was not the biggest fan of bugs, but cockroaches were the one thing that made her want to jump out of her skin. This was the last straw.

_"You alright there, Little Ms. Sis?"_

She screamed at the top of her lungs, throat becoming soar as Mr. Eff simply removed his eyes away from the television set slowly. His crimson eyes brightened seeing Sis lying on the floor scared to her wits end. He only really got to see her frightened when she walked around the house or outside when it's pitch black. Fuck took his sweet time getting up from his spot, casually walking over to where Sis laid helplessly to the floor.

Her blue eyes darted up towards Fuck when he stepped in front of her, the roach resting in between his booted feet. She whimpered like a puppy slightly seeing it move closer to her, her eyes watering in fear and distress. With a sigh and an a roll of his eyes, his face one of shear disapproval seeing her freak out over something so small, he grabbed Sis by the back of her neck and plucked her off the flooring like a ragdoll. Sis wrapped all fours around his thin frame like a monkey would a tree, eyes locked onto the thing she feared as her right cheek pressed against Fuck's slender icy chest to the point she could faintly hear his weak heartbeat.

Fuck glared at down at her, his face etched with disgust at how much contact she was making with him. He could actually feel her body heat radiate from her to his freezing one. It made him ill beyond compare to the point that the acid taste of vomit had entered the back of his throat. He shoved her off his form, causing her to pull off him but still stand too close for both of their likings. She shivered with closed eyes, feeling the filth crawling all over her and around her. She could not take it any longer in that house.

"Get the gasoline," she spat, stopping on the insect in front of her to earn a loud crunch. Fuck's eyes grew wide at the order, his jaw somewhat slacking at how far she had jumped from wanting to change houses to wanting to burn it down after seeing one roach. "We're moving to a different house, _now_."

_"Why?"_ Fuck asked dumbfound as he followed Sis to her single bed room that wasn't even big enough to be called a room.

It was more like a spare closet with a few more inches add without the city knowing that the family had done so without a permit. She had painted the room an olive green color and the trim white; her bed placed not even three steps away from the doorway. The only foot room she had was the four foot U shape around her bed that had wooden flooring. She wouldn't allow Fuck to enter the room because she knew he would make of mess in it. The front room was enough to prove this. She reached out and grabbed her stuffed Giraffe that was placed directly on her white pillow and squeezed it against her black tank topped chest.

**"Sis,"** the Giraffe greeted happily to her, his voice sounding like a British male with two voices talking as one, one higher as the other one sounded completely normal. The Giraffe's coal black eye turned towards Mr. Eff's Crimson ones, his mood turning sour. **"Mr. Eff."**

Fuck's right eye twitched, rage boiling at the sight of the twenty-one year old hugging the stuffed animal as she stroked the orange fur on its neck with her small fingers with a smile of relief on her rosy red lips. Mr. Eff was not fond with the idea of how close she had become with that vile stuffed bastard over the process of time.

_"Idi," _He snarled, his pointed teeth glistening from the saliva that dripped from them. _"Still a leach I see."_

**"The only leach I see here would be you,"** Idi replied calmly, resting his cheek against Sis's chest with a smirk as he continued to stare at Fuck. Fuck felt his face turn red in rage seeing Idi do this, his fists clenching to the point his knuckles had turned white. **"You insolent-,"**

"**_Enough,_**" Sis snapped darkly at the two. Silence fell in the room as Sis glared from Idi to Mr. Eff, seeing that they were still locked into a staring match. She had no idea as to why Mr. Eff hated Idi so much. Idi knew how to calm her down when she grew so infuriated to the point she could kill an innocent human being. "This is the closest thing we have to calling a family. All we have is one another in this world… Can't you just try to get along for once? For me, please?"

Fuck glared at Idi, his rage only building at the words that Sis had spoken.

_"Family?"_ Fuck mumbled, Sis feeling her gut warm just hearing the words pass through his cold thin lips. Fuck chuckled darkly, and then burst into full out laughter that filled the room. Sis felt her heart drop as her face saddened slightly, her blue eyes turning towards Idi.

_"This is NOT a family. Not since that," _he pointed towards Idi with a slender index finger, his teeth showing like a ravenous dog ready to attack. _"THING has appeared. He's turning you into a door mat for all to walk on! Do you not see this!?"_

**"It's called Sympathy,"** Idi chimed. He pointed a hove at Mr. Eff. **"Maybe if you looked it up in a dictionary you would know. But it's probably too complicated for the likes of you to even spell."**

Fuck had reached his boiling point.

He snatched Sis by the upper part of her right arm and dragged her out of her room, causing her to snap out of her train of thought instantly.

_"I have a lighter,"_ he hissed, the crimson hews in his twisted eyes growing brighter with each passing second. _"Let's burn it to the ground."_

Storming through the trash on the flooring beneath them, Fuck was ready to burn the memories away with the piles of shit that they created with it. He wanted to rid of all the thoughts that passed her mind when she stared at that _thing._ Fuck shoved Sis out of the house and pulled the lighter out of his pocket, striking it with one hit and tossing it into the vile pig sty to have it instantly burst into flames. Fuck slammed the door closed behind him, the sound of it echoing throughout the night air along with the snapping of the flames from within the house.

Fuck paused for a moment, closing his eyes as he breathed deeply to control every bit of rage that ran through his body at just the sight of that Giraffe. It was nothing but trouble. He could feel it. He just hoped that Sis knew this it time to stop it.

* * *

Popcorn:

Sis stood with her hands behind her back as she rolled back and forth on the ball of her heels, a smile placed on her rosy chapped lips. Sis found herself standing in one of the many rooms the houses held, the moon light shining through the curtains and lighting up the already dimly lit room. The room was painted tan, cracks in them from people thrashing around in denial that their deaths were near. The wooden floor caked with blood and bone fragments. Sis wore what she always wore, back tank top with a blue flannel over shirt over it and black jeans, finding no other reason to change seeing as how no one noticed her in the first place.

"I love popcorn," she said out of the blue, tilting her head to the side as she closed her eyes. "Don't you all?"

Four people were tied down to airbag systems that Sis could control with each peddle that she stood by. Each peddle went to one airbag that someone was sitting on, their eyes locked onto Sis's feet. Directly above them were spikes that were attached to the ceiling, blood from the previous people that had to endure the torture dried onto them.

A woman dress in what looked to be a neon green jogging outfit was the first to speak up, her voice cracking as she tried to hold in the tears that threatened to leak out. She looked to be Mexican, but was actually too tan for her own good. She looked to be in her twenty and had to be no taller than Sis was.

Her blackish brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail to show off her rat like nose and clown covered makeup face. Sis found it odd that she had put makeup on to jog, but didn't truly know if you could or not. She had never put on makeup before. At least she thought.

"P-Popcorn is fatting," the jogging woman stuttered, brown eyes watering as her face looked to be pale.

Sis opened her eyes to stare at the woman in disbelief, a frown plastered on her face.

"**_Are you fucking kidding me?_**" Sis snapped back in rage, blue eyes turning wild at the words the woman had spoken. The woman squeaked in fear and squeezed her eyes closed, waiting for the airbag to explode and send her flying upwards towards the ceiling. **_"It doesn't matter what you eat! Just have portion control and you're good to go!"_**

Sis turned her eyes to a white male dressed in blue jeans, white shirt and a tan car heart jacket. His blond hair was long enough to cover the tips of his ears, blue eyes glaring at Sis as his freckled cheeks began to redden as his nostrils flared. He was in good shape, filling out his clothing to the point it didn't seem that he was swimming in them. Sis smiled once more, the man finding himself growing even more enraged at her small action.

**_"Do you like popcorn,"_** Sis asked him, continuing to rock back and forth on her feet.

He glared at her.

"Not a fan."

Sis glared at him.

**_"Sorry to hear that."_**

She slammed her foot down on the peddle, the airbag to a small Goth boy exploding and sending him flying into the spikes as he only had a chance to scream for a millisecond. Blood went flying on the remaining three, the jogging woman screaming in shock as the man in the car heart jacket had all the blood in his face drain, the third throwing up on the flooring before her.

Sis blinked in confusion, the small Goth boy slowly slipping from the spikes and landing hard on the ground.

**_"Woops,"_** Sis mumbled, Turing her blue eyes down to the peddles. **_"…Must have got the peddles mixed up…"_**

The woman that threw up began to cry, her mascara running down her face as her brightly colored neon pick hair fell from her two buns on each side of her head. Sis concluded when she first saw her in the room that she was a rave girl. She wore all black clothing when her nails and hair were bright neon colors that Sis found hard to look directly at.

"_Pleeeassee, let me goooo!"_ She cried madly, half her words being hard to hear. "_I'm sorry for what I did!"_

Sis stared at the woman for a moment.

"**_What did you do again?"_**

All three stopped and stared at Sis in shock.

Sis glared hard at all three of them.

**_"What?! It's hard to recall what all you fuckers did! It's not like you're the only ones here!"_** Sis took a deep breath, rubbing her right hand on the back of her neck as her blue eye traveled up to the blood soaked ceiling. **_"Just…Give me a second…"_**

The three looked at one another, then back to Sis. Sis growled in rage, her mind running at a thousand miles an hour. Sis waved her hand at the subject, saying in an annoyed voice, **_"It doesn't matter. What matters is that you know what you did!"_**

The rave girl began to cry again, saying, "_But all I did w-was cut in front of you in traffic!"_

Sis frowned at this.

**_"Really? Is that it?"_** Sis laughed at this, saying **_"Wow! That's gotta be the shittiest reason to die!"_**

Sis slammed her foot on a peddle, saying as she did so, **_"POP!"_**

The jogging woman's airbag went off, sending her in the air and slamming head first into the spikes.

**_"Son of a bitch! Really?! Again!?"_** Sis sighed in annoyance, rolling her eyes as she threw her hands in the air. The jogging woman fell to the ground, a loud 'Thump' to follow. **_"Whatever, the moments gone!"_**

Sis jumped into the air, slamming both feet onto the last peddles and sending the remaining two into the spikes as they screamed. Blood rained down on Sis, making her flinch and growl in rage as she wiped the blood on her face off and flicked it to the ground.

**_"I really need to remember to get a parka." _**

The two fell to the ground, thuds running throughout the small room as Sis mumbled to herself.

* * *

_Yay! Here's chapter two. Thank you so much for reading this story and thank you to the people that have reviewed and favored the story as well. So, what do you think of Idi? What about how much Sis has changed? And Mr. Eff? Gha, so much!_

_Tell me what you think is going to go down later! Don't worry about me stopping this story, I have the whole thing written! It's so much longer than the first._

_R&R and if you have any questions just ask and I'll try to answer the best I can for you!_

_See you on Tuesday!_


	3. Chapter 3

That Special Kind of Feeling:

Sis stared with a large smile at the house that her and Mr. Eff stood in front of, the Giraffe still squeezed against her chest. The house was a small two level home, white paint covering the house with two windows placed in the front of it with yellow daisies sat on the window ledges, the front door painted brown with little two glass windows to peak out. Two bushes were placed under the windows, snow covering the top of them along with a garden gnome that had it nose chipped off it. No doubt from the lawn mower throwing a rock at it. There was something about this house that was pulling her towards it.

Fuck looked less enthusiastic about the house than Sis. He was fine with the house that they were in. Sure it had trash all over the place, bugs infesting the house inside out, blood splattered all over the place, and brown water that came out of the pipes.

And he lost his T.V. in the process of things.

"I think this might be it, Mr. Eff," Sis said, turning towards him to see that he was glancing at the gnome like it was fucking with him in some way. Sis frowned at this, but decided not to even bother with asking what the hell was wrong with him. He was not helpful in anyway. All Fuck wanted was a good kitchen so Sis could cook for the both of them, two bed rooms so he could have his own place to do as he pleased, and a garage so he could store and make new inventions to kill and torture random people he found on the street.

_"I don't like it,"_ Fuck replied, crimson eyes glaring down at the little gnome that sat frozen with its shovel in it chubby hands. Sis turned her blue eyes away from the small little hut of a home, a frown on her face as she had the words she was going to say on the tip of her tongue. Fuck turned his back to it and raised his left booted foot in the air, hands shoved into his pockets, done with even putting it in discussion. _"Next house."_

With a stride in his step, he walked down the side walk, wind blowing his small jacket around. Sis didn't know why he didn't like it. It didn't look like much, yes, but it looked exactly like the house they lived in. One small bed room that was connected to the front room, one bath room that had a sink and bath tub and shower that was attached to the kitchen, a kitchen with all the utilities and crappy 70's wall paper, front room with wooden floorings and sky blue walls, a brown couch the size of the wall it was placed against with a wide screen T.V. the size of a dining room table in the kitchen.

The only thing that made Fuck pause was the fact that it had a basement that was bigger than the house itself. He didn't even want to travel down the basement. He lost the coloring in his face as his eyes grew wide in what seemed to be fear in Sis's opinion when he stood at the top of the steps as Sis walked around the basement. Hell, before Sis even went down to the basement, Fuck grabbed her by the back of her flannel over shirt and told her that he didn't think she should go down and look.

Sis followed after Fuck, the snow crunching under her small weight as she yelled at him to wait. Fuck proceeded to walk, eye glancing from house to house as a bored expression started to creep onto his pale gray face. Fuck stopped at the corner, Sis walking up next to him with Idi in her arms still.

He smiled widely at the house he had spotted at the corner of the road.

_"That one,"_ he said, raising an index finger towards it. Sis frowned, her blue eyes investigating it as Idi only stare at the house with a raised eyebrow in questioning. The house was a two story with a garage, vanilla colored on the outer part of the house, one large window on the left side of the front door that was painted white. Sis didn't see any type of foliage around the house accept the front lawn that was covered in snow. A white fence connected to the sides of the house to block sight of the backyard that seemed to have nothing at all. _"This is the one."_

**"What makes this, 'The one'?"** Idi asked him, eyes still locked onto the house.

Fuck smirked as he turned his crimson eyes to Idi, making Idi wonder as to what he was planning on saying.

_"Because I killed the two that lived in the house not too long ago. It was a pretty decent size house; it even has a kitchen with two ovens and an island that separated the front room from it."_

Sis blinked at this.

"Wow…" Sis chimed, eyes sparkling at the small bit of information Mr. Eff had given her. She could cook all she wanted with two ovens. Hell, she could even stop going out of her way to get take out every night.

_"Damn straight, 'Wow,'" _Fuck beamed, placing his hands on his bony hips. _"Daddy knows what you like."_

"And were back to it being weird," Sis mumbled, feeling her face warm up slightly at Fuck's commit. She had no idea as to why he had to say things like that. It just made her feel awkward to be around him for a while. And today was one of those days for her.

Fuck looked at her in confusion to see that she was avoiding eye contact with him as Idi chuckled at Fuck's stupidity.

It clicked with Fuck after a moment, his face turning to one of disgust.

_"Not like that,"_ he hissed, rolling his crimson eyes at her huge conclusion. _"Sick…"_

Sis walked forward with Fuck at her side, Idi telling Fuck he should think fully before speaking what comes to his mind. Especially when it came to Fuck's mind, Idi had to add strongly. Fuck tried to ignore the little bastard of a voice as he kept his sights locked onto the house they were heading to. Sis walked up to the front door, Fuck close behind her with his hands in his pockets. When stepping into the house, Sis felt a sense that she hadn't felt in sometime.

A sense of home.

Fuck and she had been jumping from house to house for as long as she could recall, and none of the houses truly felt like home when she and he stayed. Sis couldn't help but smiling widely as her eyes roamed the house. It was just as Mr. Eff and descripted, kitchen with a double oven and granite counters, tannish colored walls throughout the house, a front room with a flat screen T.V. too big for Sis to even hold, a coffee table in front of a leather couch that looked to be able to fit five, white carpet, and stairs that were connected to the far right of the wall that lead to the second floor.

There was no wall to hide second flooring, just the railing that assured that no one would fall off. The second floor had a room to the right as soon as you walked up the stairs, continue down the hall to the next room was the bathroom that had a bath and shower. The last room on the second floor was another bedroom big enough to hold two jail cells.

Sis was in awe.

_"So,"_ Fuck said, snapping Sis out of her daze. _"What do you think?"_

Sis smiled widely with closed eyes.

"I love it."

Fuck smirked.

* * *

Not So Magical:

_"Now Ms. Sis, watch and be amazed!"_

Sis sat quietly on the bloody couch, Mr. Eff standing in front of her with a man that was strapped down on the coffee table. The man was a bible sales man, and when Sis had answered the door when he knocked on it he had politely asked her if she would like to buy one. She was tempted to buy one, but she knew that Fuck would have told her that she was wasting money, so she said no. The man nodded his head at this and told her to have a nice day, a small smile on his lips. He wasn't that bad looking really. Short brown hair, amber eyes that seemed so caring, peach colored skin that had no scars or acne on it, a white business like shirt on with black jeans, tie, and shoes and a pile of bibles in his thin arms.

Sis wanted him to go on with his day, to get as far away from her house. But she was too little too late.

Fuck shouted out that god was not real, and the man paused for a moment in rage.

He couldn't see Mr. Eff, but Mr. Eff could inflict pain onto him if he chose to do so.

Sis told the man to go on with his day, to ignore her friend. But Fuck shouted out that the man was nothing more than a cowered that couldn't stand up for his own beliefs. And that's when the man stormed into the house, face written in rage as he readied himself to start his speech about god. Sure enough, Fuck knocked him out once he was in and tied him down to the coffee table. Sis wanted to help the poor man, but he had made his bed when he stormed into the house. He was Fuck's problem then. It was his own ignorance that had gotten him to where he was at.

"Mr. Eff, please," Sis sighed calmly, rubbing her head slightly with closed eyes. "I really don't want to be a part of this today."

Fuck rolled his eyes at this and crossed his arms over his thin chest.

_"Fine, I'll leave this man on the coffee table for as long as I can if you don't acknowledge his presence."_ Fuck waved a hand towards the man on the coffee table, his amber eyes locked onto Sis in a pleading way. _"I mean, the man was flirting with you."_

Sis glared at Mr. Eff.

"He was not," she snapped, turning her eyes away from Mr. Eff to the T.V. behind him. "He was simply being kind. That's what church people do. If anything, you seem to be a little overbearing…"

Fuck felt his gut grow ill as his cold pale cheeks warmed slightly in embarrassment. What made her think of such a thing?

_"Whatever,"_ Fuck sighed, waving a hand at the subject. _"May we go on with the task at hand?"_

"I don't even know what the hell you're doing right now."

_"I'm going to rip this man's heart out with my bare hands!" _ Fuck spat, eyes turning wild. He placed his right hand on his chin, eyes narrowing on the man _"Or I'm going to see if this man can eat a whole human arm under a minute. If he can I'll let him go."_

Sis blinked at the options.

She shrugged my shoulders, saying, "I really don't care what you do. I gave him the chance to get out of here alive, but he chose to fight with you."

"Ms., please!" The man yelled, sweat collecting on his brow. "I don't know what this demon is thinking, but you have to help me get out of here."

"No." Sis answered, eyes staying locked onto the T.V. "I have no sympathy for you."

Idi would have completely lost it if he would have heard her say this to the man before her. But Sis wasn't in the mood that day for the empathy sympathy thing he preached so well to her. Fuck was beyond pleased with this notion, seeing as how he had finally had the upper hand in the battle between the two.

_"I think I'll go with the hands."_ Fuck mumbled to himself, not caring about the discussion they were having. _"Yeah, that sounds good."_

"Think of what God would do!" The man pleaded to her, eyes watering as he said this.

"God didn't seem to care for me when he stuck me with him." Sis replied calmly, flicking through the channels to see what else was on. "Now he thinks he's keeping me from harm's way. Which is quiet funny really, seeing as how right now he's going to kill a bibles sales man."

She turned her eyes to Fuck.

"Why are you killing this man again?"

Fuck blinked at this, as if he was a deer in the headlights.

_"I'm bored honestly. Nothing good on T.V."_

"Great reason."

_"Quite."_

"FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT'S HOLY, IS THERE A SANE MIND IN THIS PLACE?!"

Both Sis and Fuck thought about this for a moment.

"Hmm… Nope?"

_"Yeah, No."_

"Nope."

Fuck slammed his right hand down on the man's chest, screaming loudly as blood went flying around the small room as he ripped the heart out of the man's chest cavity.

_"Magic bitch!"_ Fuck yelled happily, flashing a wide grin.

* * *

**Extra: **

**Tea Time:**

A little child dressed in a blue floral dress and chestnut locks sat in a small pink bedroom with stuffed animals surrounding her, the moonlight shinning through the large window that showed the view of the wooded area surrounding the house. The child hummed happily to herself, swinging her dress shoed feet under the white table she sat at with her favorite stuffed animals Mr. Turtle and Sir Rhinoceros that both sported tuxes and a monocles.

"More tea Mr. Turt," The child asked, lifting the plastic tea pot up slightly.

The stuffed animal slumped over to its side.

The little girl's big blue eyes investigated the animal.

"I agree," she mused, pouring the make-believe tea into the white tea cup. "You should ask Ms. Twinkle to the ball."

She turned to stare at Sir Rhinoceros with a wide smile.

"You did nice on cleaning out-,"

The sound of glass shattering throughout the house rung in her ears.

She cowered in her chair and lowered her head, her brown bangs covering her fear riddled eyes as she put the tea pot down on the table.

"T-the m-main hall... for tonight..."

Yells and screams ran down the halls, making the little girl whimper and mess with her hands.

Daddy and Mommy were just talking.

Daddy wasn't hurting Mommy.

She fell.

"T-the ball will start a eight tonight, correct Mr. Turt?"

Black soulless eyes stared back at deep blue fear covered ones as another crash came. She jumped and muffled a scream the best she could.

She didn't want Daddy to get mad like he was with Mommy.

A loud male voice carried throughout the house and to her room along with the cries of a pained female. She didn't like hearing Mommy and Daddy fighting. She wanted it to stop and for them to be happy.

The child heard more thuds and crashing of glass, making her forget about to the two before her.

She didn't like it.

She stood from her chair and dashed over to her bed, hands covered over her ears as the sound of the fighting continued. Having been through this before, she lowered to her knees and crawled under he bed, more stuffed animals surrounding every section under her bed. The covers dropped as she crawled under the bed, her mind racing to think of something other then the event going on outside of her bed room.

Bunnies.

Kitties.

Puppies.

A squeak came from infront of her, making her squeeze her eyes shut more as her heart pounded in her small chest. She didn't want to see Daddy. Not now.

_"Sorry I'm late attending the tea party, Little Miss Sis."_

Sis opened her fear riddled eyes to see one of her most beloved friends peering under the bed at her with a slightly raised eyebrow. He always came to the tea parties that were at night, seeing as how he always came to visit when it was near for Sis to retreat to her bed. It was as if he was saying goodnight in his own little way. This of course, was one of the main reason she had her tea parties so late. Sis smelled dirt the longer Mr. Eff stared at her. The scent of the earth always came from his form as if it were his own fragrance, and Sis was fine with this. After sometime, she had grown fawn to the smell. Mr. Eff stretched out his hand, catching Sis off guard somewhat.

_"Come on,"_ Mr. Eff said somewhat annoyed, trying to talk her out from under the bed as he waved his hand at her. _"I'm not about to have Mr. Turt over there show me up."_

He glared over at the stuffed animal.

_"Stupid bastard…"_

Sis didn't move.

Mr. Eff growled in irritation, sighing sharply as he rolled his eyes.

_"Okay, if you won't come from under there..."_ He lowered himself to be level with Sis and placed his chin in the palm of his right hand, sighing slightly. _"I guess we'll just finish the tea party here without those two snobby wankers." _

Sis frowned at this.

"What's a wanker?"

Mr. Eff smirked at this, Sis's childlike eyes of wonder staring up at him waiting for the answer.

_"It's polite way to call people stupid and stuff,"_ he replied, tapping his rotten fingernails on the wooden flooring. _"It's British..." _

Sis lowered her eyes sadly as Mr. Eff went on with his thinking of the weird word. What the hell type of word was wanker? Such a stupid insult...

"Why can't you take me with you when you go out at night?"

Mr. Eff blinked in shock at the question. He had planed on her wanting to get out of the house to get away from the shit that stewed bellow. But still, it wasn't quiet time for her to be exposed to such a thing. Now, having an imaginary psycho friend that killed and buried his victims in the backyard, well, that was a completely different story.

_"When you're older."_

Sis lowered her head to the floor, eyes growing heavy as tears stung her eyes.

She didn't want to sleep.

If she slept he'd be gone.

He wouldn't returned 'til her bed time tomorrow before she fell to sleep.

"But I am big girl..."

Mr. Eff barked a laugh.

_"Older."_

"How older," she mumbled, rubbing her eye tiredly as she got comfy where she lied.

Mr. Eff smirked softly at her, seeing her trying to fight off sleep.

He'd make an insomniac out of her in no time.

_"When you're in elementary school...Fifth... Sixth grade?" _

He let his eyes wander as he let his mind travel off into thought.

"That's a lot of days...to... t-to...have..."

Silence.

Mr. Eff turned back to Sis to see that she had fallen to sleep, head resting on her crossed arms.

Maybe she could help plant _flowers_ sometime at night.

Mr. Eff patted her head with a deep sigh.

_"Tea parties... I know..."_

After this, he threw Mr. Turt out of the window in spite. He was sitting in **_his _**tea time spot.

* * *

_R&R_

_This is NOT a love story between my OC and Mr. Eff._

_I can't say that enough._

_And I know the story__ is completely random and jumbled, but so was the first of JtHM._

_But that will end here very shortly._

_:)_

_Thank you all for reading too!_

_I love you guys! _


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Attention Please!:**

_"Tonight's the night,"_ Fuck sang happily, plopping down on the couch with Sis seated at his side. Sis didn't care to answer, only continued to read the book that was in her hands she had just got that morning. Fuck glared at her from the corner of his eye, a growl escaping his thin pale lips. Not only that, but Sis had refused to kill the woman at the book store that was laughing at her about talking to such a skinny fag. Since Sis said no, Fuck had the honor of putting her out of her life…

Along with half the other people in the store.

**_'Getting irritated by the fact she's not listening to you?_'** Idi mocked inside Fuck's head as he happily sat above Sis on the back of the couch, watching her like a lounging cat would. **_'You're worse than a teen girl seeking attention from her boyfriend as he plays video games. Truly pathetic.'_**

Fuck turned his crimson eyes towards Idi.

_'Silence!' _Fuck spat back, anger overcoming him to the point he could barely hold himself back from snatching Idi from his spot and ripping his head from his body. Oh, how he would love to do such a thing. But Sis would be furious with his actions.

**_'We know who wears the pants in this house hold.'_**

_'I swear, if you don't SHUT UP this INSTANT I will set your ass on fire!'_

**_'Oh please, you threaten me with far worse. But yet, here I am. Still insulting you as the day is bright.'_**

Fuck bit his bottom lip to the point he could taste blood, his right eye twitching in annoyance.

_'But in all of this, I'm the one that has the human form'_ Fuck replied, draping his thin arm over Sis's shoulders. _'You, on the other hand, have a stuffed form that you can never enjoy the wonders that I can. Such as,'_ he drag his thin index finger on Sis's bare upper arm, his rotten black nail scrapping against her skin to leave a faint red mark. _'Skin to skin contact.'_

**_'Yeah right,'_** Idi replied calmly, a yawn escaping his lips. **_'You can barely stand washing your own human form, let alone touch another human in such a way. Plus, I don't quiet think you full understand what you just said to me…'_**

Fuck felt his face grow hot as Idi only smirked at this, his tail flicking ever so slightly.

**_'There it goes.'_**

Fuck removed his arm from around Sis's shoulders, Sis not removing her blue eyes away from her book but growled slightly at the fact he had touched her in such a way. Fuck cleared his throat, crimson eyes turning to the T.V. that was turned off in front of the three of them as his cheeks had yet to turn back to their original form of coloring. Sis flipped a page in her book, eyes scanning each word that passed them as the two continued their spat.

**_'Anyhow, what was so special about tonight? Were you going to show Sis that you know how to use words bigger than three syllables?'_**

_'No smartass!'_

**_'Still only two.'_**

Fuck felt the vain on his neck throb.

_'If you must pry on every event that I take her on,'_ Fuck hissed darkly, glaring in Idi's direction to see that he had moved to Sis's lap.

Fuck grinded his finely pointed rotting teeth at this. Was he showing off that he could get away with touching Sis when he himself could not? He didn't care about not being able to touch Sis. He only cared that Idi was flaunting it like a child with a new toy would to another child.

It sickened him.

_'I was going to take her out with me to see one of my new death contraptions.'_

**_'Mmm,'_** Idi rolled his pitch black eyes up to the ceiling as Fuck placed his feet on the new coffee table that was in front of him with a smug look on his face. **_'Nope. No, I believe that Sis is quite satisfactory here with me for the night.'_**

_'Doing what?'_ Fuck snapped back as he lost his composure, the hew in his crimson eyes growing with each passing second he stared at the stuffed Giraffe. _'Reading? That will get her nowhere with our goals!'_

**_'Funny how you say 'Our' when truly they are only yours.'_** Idi rolled over on his back to have his belly exposed to let Sis scratch it as she continued to read. Fuck watched in horror. When had she started doing that with him?! **_'She shall stay here and read. Doing so will allow her a chance to gain her sanity once more.'_**

Without thinking twice, Fuck snatched the book out of Sis's hands, eyes wide in distress. Sis stared at him in shock as Idi only smirked watching the scene unfold before him. Running to the kitchen with the book in hand, Fuck threw the book into the trash compactor and slammed it closed. Sis only watched in total disbelief at the way Fuck was acting. With loud noises coming from Fuck starting it, he walked back into the room, eyes darkened with hate.

"What the hell was that about!? I _just_ bought that today!" Sis yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. Fuck opened his mouth, ready to answer, when Sis cut him off. "God, you're worse than a girl seeking attention from her boyfriend! Just because I haven't talked to you all day today because I was reading, doesn't mean you can _fucking destroy my book!_"

Fuck blinked at her words.

_"WHAT?!"_

Sis rose from the couch, rolling her eyes as she stormed up the stairs with Idi in her arms. Fuck watched her storm to her room, slamming the door closed so hard that the sound of it echoed throughout the house. He stood there, still trying to grasp as to what had just happened as his mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water.

_'You vile son of a bitch,'_ Mr. Eff hissed in his head, seething to the point that he could feel his blood boiling in his veins. _'You tricked me.'_

Idi chuckled to himself as Sis ran her fingers down his furry long neck, both of them resting on her bed for the night.

-...-

* * *

**Wrong House:**

Two men dressed in all black drove down a dark street, all the houses quiet and their lights turned off. Their blue van's headlights were turned off as they slowly investigated each house with their greed filled eyes. They had been stalking this neighborhood for some time now, and it seemed that most of the people in the houses were on vacation or just gone for weeks on end. The man driving named Steve stopped the car and investigated a small two story house, the untamed hedges covering the view of most of the lower part of the house. And easy hit for robbers like themselves.

Steve turned to his partner in crime Dan, a grin creeping on his chubby face as Dan nodded his head to say he agreed with his plan. Dan and Steve had been doing this for months now, seeing as how they had lost their jobs at a fast food chain for eating more than they were working. And they also slept in the bathroom stalls when it became too busy for them to handle. Dan was a well-built man, his jaw line strong as his arms thick with muscle from the pointless about of time he had to spend in jail for car robberies and house robberies. His hair was somewhat greasy from the endless amount of jell he used to bush his thin black hair back.

Steve was the complete opposite of Dan. He was fat, lazy and a drunk. He had lost many of his jobs for coming in late to work drunk and reeking of cheap perfume from the hooker he most likely picked up the prior night. His brown receding hair greasy from not washing it for weeks on end. Needless to say, you could smell him from a mile away.

Steve pulled the van over and parked it, turning it off as Dan hopped out the car before him. The cold night air bit Dan's face harshly, his green eyes watering at the freezing temperature. Steve waddled over to him, breathing heavily as he did so.

"Somethin' about this neighborhood just ain't right," Dan mumbled, frowning as he glanced around the street.

"Eh, it's just because it's so quiet," Steve coughed after saying this, his throat feeling as if it were about to rupture at the small feat. Dan rolled his eyes at this, sighing as he did so. He knew he should have gotten a new partner that wasn't so fat and slow. "Come on, let do this."

Dan and Steve trotted over to the house, the snow covered ground crunching under their weight. Steve investigated the window, and then tested it to see if it was locked. Of course it was.

"Hey, Dan," Dan glanced over to see that Steve had opened the front door just a little. Steve frowned at this then turned his eyes towards Dan. "The front door was unlocked…"

Dan stared at this for a moment, and then said, "Alright, let's head in."

Steve and Dan entered the house, the lights turned off but still able to identify their surroundings. The room seemed fairly dusty, items in the room seeming as if they hadn't been moved or touched in years. Both men frowned at this, but pushed it aside. It could easily be a senile old woman that couldn't do her own cleaning. Steve closed the door behind him and bit the inside of his cheek. Dan pinched his nose and squeezed his eyes shut in disgust. Something smelled like it was rotting.

"I'll take down here, you go up-,"

A scream erupted from the upper part of the house, cutting Steve off. Dan and Steve turned their sights towards the stairway that was placed to the left of them a few feet away. Dan felt sweat collect on the side of his face as his heart beat rung in his ears, eyes widening in horror.

"What the hell was that?" Steve asked fast, darting his eyes around the room as if something would pop out at any minute.

"Fuck if I know," Dan answered.

"Let's go check it out."

"Are you high?!" Dan hissed, glaring at Steve as he grinded his teeth in rage. "You hear a scream and you want to go see what the fuck it is!?"

"Hey, someone might be hurt," Steve replied, already walking towards the steps.

"We broke into this house," Dan snapped, following shortly behind Steve. "Whoever's hurt isn't going to be happy to see us. They'll call the cops most likely!"

Steve walked down the hall, glancing in the first room. He froze.

"Fat ass, you hear me?"

Dan walked behind Steve and froze at the sight before the two of them. A girl that looked to be the age of twenty was nailed to the wall in front of them, her eyelids ripped off and her index and ring fingers on both hands were chopped off. Her blood shot eyes locked onto theirs as tears streamed down her reddened cheeks.

"P-Please," she pleaded the two robbers. "H-Help me!"

Another scream from behind the two robbers erupted, causing the two to spin around and see another door. Dan trotted over and opened it slightly, his gut dropping at the sight. A man the age of fifty hung upside down from the ceiling, his scalp shaved off as blood dripped below to the wooden flooring. His feet were hooked to the ceiling and a rope was tied around his ankles that was also nailed and tied to the ceiling as weights were fixated around his neck, pulling him down slowly towards a bucket of acid below his head.

"YOU FUCKERS, HELP ME!"

Dan stumbled backwards as he saw the man's feet rip from the hooks. The Man fell head first into the acid, his face getting eaten slowly as he screamed in pain, the green liquid turning crimson red. The Man's trashing around stopped, his skin no longer on his face.

More screams erupted from the top floor, causing Steve and Dan's blood to run cold.

**_"What are you doing in my house?"_**

Both robbers turn to face a pale looking girl, her blue lifeless eyes staring at the two blankly. They backed up slightly as she tiled her head to the right. She frowned, investigating the two as she pressed her fingertips together near her face in thought.

**_"Are you here to join the festivities,"_** she asked, raising an eyebrow at the two.

Steve felt throw up in the back of his throat, his hands becoming clammy as the girl stared unblinkingly at them.

She glared at the two, her eyes becoming cold.

**_"I'll take that as a yes…"_**

...

...

...

Steve found himself trapped in a small wooden crate that sat on the floor, thousands upon thousands of ticks and bedbugs within it biting at his flesh as he found that he was rendered of doing anything seeing as how his hands were tied behind his back.

Dan was placed on a bed of nails, three cinderblocks placed on his chest and pushing him down as the nails imbedded into his back painfully.

Sis smiled at the sight as Idi sat on the top of her head, shaking his head slowly in disapproval.

**_"I think I'm getting better at this sympathy empathy thing Idi."_**

Idi frown at her words, coal colored eyes locked onto the sight before him.

**"Oh? How so?"**

**_"I could have put the fat tub of lard on top of the other man to weigh him down, but I thought that would be too harsh." _**

-...-

**It's Your Fault.:**

"Mr. Eff, really, I don't need anything to keep me awake," Sis mumbled, her head resting against the window beside her. Fuck was driving the little red four door car as Sis found herself falling to sleep in the middle of the afternoon. She yawned, raising her left hand to her mouth as Fuck came to a stoplight. "A little sleep can't hurt away. I've been up for two days straight."

Mr. Eff smiled to himself at this.

_"Yes, and I'm ever so proud of you doing so."_ Fuck pressed on the gas and moved forward when the light turned green. _"But I don't want you sleeping-,"_

A light snore came from the right of him. Mr. Eff growled at this, the hew of his crimson red eyes growing brightly as he heard Sis sleeping. Fuck jerked the car left then right, making Sis slam her head hard on the window. Sis groaned and placed her right hand on the bump on her head that was forming, Fuck glaring at her from the corner of his eye.

_"Welcome back,"_ he mumbled, turning at a left.

"Mmm…" Sis moaned, somewhat at a loss as she tried to find out where exactly they were.

Fuck pulled the car over and parked in, a bright neon light shining in Sis's eyes. Fuck took off his chef's hat and pulled up the hood of his black jacket to hide his crimson eyes from the citizens. He did this most the time he went out so he didn't draw attention to himself. Sis moaned and held her hand up to block the light, but found that the smell of coffee had entered in nose. Fuck opened his door and got out as Sis groaned like a little child not wanting to eat their vegetables.

"Not here," Sis whined.

Fuck opened her door and grabbed her by the upper part of her arm, saying, _"Yes Sis, here."_

Fuck dragged her out of the car, her Conversed feet scrapping against the sidewalk in her half dazed state as she complained to Fuck that she didn't want to go in. Fuck only rolled his eyes and dragged her into the store. The store Sis hated most.

Star Bucks

Fuck opened the front door as Sis continued to complain to him about not wanting to go in. She hated coffee and how it made her act. Even the people that went to the shop seemed to act different. They seemed to have a stick up their ass about everything. Fuck only dragged her to the counter and stared at the menu, Sis leaning against the counter as her blue eyes rolled around in a dazed stated.

Fuck tapped his dead index fingernail on the counter, not having a clue as to what to give the girl he was holding onto. A black girl with brown hair up in a bun walked up to the two of them, a chipper mood consuming her to the point it made Fuck draw back a bit in fear of her. She smiled widely at him, her overly bright white teeth shining in the light.

"Welcome to Star Bucks!" she nearly yelled at Fuck. Sis moaned a little, her way of saying hello. "What can I get for you?"

Fuck took another step back, Sis practically falling off the counter and to the ground, almost dragging Fuck with her. Fuck pulled her up a bit, having her lean against his thin frame as he wrapped his arm around her waist. He felt his skin crawl in disgust when Sis placed her head on his chest.

_"What's the strongest cup of coffee you sell in your facility?"_ Fuck asked darkly, his right eye twitching feeling Sis dig her face further into his chest as she fell back to sleep.

The girl's eyes widened slightly as Fuck only stared at her in aggravation.

_"Well?!"_ He spat, causing Sis to jerk slightly.

She cleared her throat, saying in a less chipper tone, "D-Double shot of espresso. B-But I wouldn't recommend it to starters-,"

Fuck dug into his pants pocket, pulling out his black leather wallet and throwing a twenty on the counter, saying darkly, _"Yeah, whatever. Just do your job and get my fucking coffee."_

"An espresso is not coffee," the woman replied, picking up the twenty from the counter and opening the cash register to give Fuck thirteen dollars back. Fuck's right eye twitched in shear annoyance.

_"Do you what to die?"_

The woman's eyes widened in shock.

"N-No."

Fuck snatched his change out of her grasp.

_"THEN GET MY FUCKING **COFFEE**!"_ Mr. Eff yelled, stuffing his wallet back into his back pants pocket after sticking his change in it.

The woman dashed to the back, leaving Fuck to have Sis sleeping against his chest. Fuck shifted his weight from foot to foot, finding the situation he was in quite awkward. He didn't like the way this was making him feel. It made his gut feel ill beyond compare as his spider-like hands grew clammy with fear and embarrassment.

He was _not_ a post to lean against.

Fuck promptly dropped her to the dirty ground with a look of shear boredom plastered on his face. Sis landed roughly on the tiled flooring, but didn't stir from her sleep. Fuck perched a thin black eyebrow at this, watching the girl sleep peacefully below his feet. She almost looked dead to Fuck, her pale skin illuminating from the lighting in the store. Fuck felt the corner of his lip pull up slightly at the thought, his spine tingling in delight at the idea of pinning her against a wall, a knife pressed against her thin pale neck as tears clouded her deep blue horror stricken eyes as she pleaded for him to st-

"You're espresso, Sir."

Fuck's eyes snapped up from Sis's sleeping form to see the woman back with a small cup of espresso in her right hand, making his day dream stop abruptly. His hands were clammy, breathing somewhat labored, crimson eyes having a little spark of malice in them as a shiver ran down his neck and traveling down his spine, causing him to clinch his fist tightly to stop himself from shivering. Fuck cursed under his breath at this.

He thought he had this problem under control after what happened the last time he gave in. The price of that mistake was great and practically put him back to square one.

Fuck frowned at the cup of coffee, anger rising in his veins as the woman smiled happily towards him and the sleeping girl.

_"What the fuck are you so chipper about?"_ Fuck snapped, his needle like teeth glistening in the light, making the girl flinch. _"And what the fuck-," _he snatched the cup from the counter and shook it in front of the woman's face. _"Is this!?"_

"I-It's your espresso!" She answered, cowering down slightly as she saw the hew of Fuck's red eyes glowing from with under his black hood.

_"NO! This is a little FUCKING cup of SHIT!" _He yelled, throwing the cup to the ground. Everyone in the shop turned their eyes to the three as Fuck continued on his rant. _"I wanted a LARGE!"_

"B-But that will keep her up for days!" The woman whimpered, raising her hands up as to protect herself from getting hurt.

_"Great," _he laughed. _"GET IT!"_

The woman ran to the back, the entire shop staring at Fuck's back in worry. Mr. Eff grinded his teeth, his shoulders tensing as he felt everyone's eyes on him. Why did everything seem to go so _wrong_ for him when he went out with Sis?

"Hey!" A large man with a stained white work shirt yelled at Fuck, standing from his spot at the corner of the coffee shop. He had large brown muttonchops and a double chin that must have been from all the doughnuts he ate. It was evident that this was a factor simply because there was an endless sea of doughnuts on his table that fell to the ground when his gut hit the table and made it shake. Fuck didn't turn around to face the man, only tried to ignore the fat man by staring in front of him.

"HEY YOU SKINNY LOOKIN' FAG! I'M TALKIN' TO YOU!"

A doughnut hit Fuck on the back of his head.

"WHAT'S WRONG PUSSY? AFRAID TO FACE A REAL MAN?"

Another doughnut hit Mr. Eff in the back of his head.

Fuck sighed deeply, lowering his head in defeat. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He wanted to do this at a museum somewhere so at least he could look at the art work as he did so. Plus, fat people weren't really a challenge. They're like sloths. At least the noise fat people make when dying is amusing in a way. The fat man continued to watch Mr. Eff carefully, doughnut in right hand as his green eyes widened slightly in shock.

In a flash, Fuck lunged at the fat man, drawing his knife from his boot as he scowled. With a single movement, Fuck stabbed the fat man in the head, his knife penetrating through his skull as his watermelon shaped head slammed against the glass window behind him. Fuck stood on the table with all the doughnuts, watching the fat man slowly slid down the glass and to the ground, blood staining the glass and dripping like wet paint. Fuck panted, his shoulders moving up and down as the others in the coffee shop found themselves too shocked to move or scream.

He turned to face them, his crimson eyes shining brightly as a wicked smile formed on his lips.

They screamed, some shoving others out of the way to get to the door to leave the coffee shop. From the outside of the coffee shop, blood was seen splattering onto the windows, peoples' screams were heard along with pleads, and victims of the shameless act slammed against the glass window and slowly slid down. Citizens that walked past it found themselves stopping in pure horror at the sight before them, some even throwing up in disgust.

Fuck stood in the middle of the coffee shop, hands and clothing soaked with his victims' blood. The woman that was behind the counter getting Fuck's espresso stood in pure horror, the large cup shaking in her hands as she whimpered in fear. Fuck walked up to her, snatching the cup out of her hands and picking Sis's up shortly after. He paused. The feeling was slowly washing over him again. Fuck shook his head, growling lowly.

Mr. Eff glared at the coffee lady, causing her to go rigged.

_"This is your entire fault,"_ Fuck hissed, crimson eye growing brightly as he said this. _"I hope you know that."_

With that, Fuck left, yelling at Sis to wake up before he shoved her into traffic.

-...-

**Dancing's Not My Thing:**

Sis stood in the middle of the dance floor, the squares on the floor lighting up in a bright crimson as one to many bodies bumped against her. How she despised dance clubs and raves. It always made her skin crawl in disgust at the idea of people grinding against one another for pleasure. Her mood darkened greatly as she made eye contact with a group of three, one girl and two boys. They snickered and pointed in her direction as they danced with one another happily. Sis's eye twitched in annoyance. She couldn't recall why she allowed herself to enter such a vile place.

Her black backpack weighed heavily on her shoulders, as if reminding her that there was a simple way to get rid of the thorns that poke at her. Sis pushed this thought to the back of her head, cold blue eyes staying locked onto the group.

They would die soon enough.

The beat of the music rung in her ears as the people around her danced drunkenly, forgetting their troubles for the day. Sis smirked to herself as she grabbed her earphones that hung lazily from her backpack to listen to her own music, bobbing her head slightly as the song of her choice started. She did enjoy hearing her victims scream and plead for their lives, but the fast beating techno music was never her thing.

In both Sis's long black sleeves of her jacket she wore were machetes, pleading to cut into the skin of others that displeased her to taste their blood. The cold metal bit at her skin as her backpack beeped quietly. Sis swung her hips ever so slightly to the music, closing her eyes as she let the beat consume her and her mind.

The people around her all danced as the music played, lust filled eyes staring at their pray for the night to fulfill their dirty deeds. Sis raised her arms as her own music repeated its chorus, hands out stretched as her smile grew into an unsettling sneer. Her chestnut locks swayed freely with each movement like ocean waves as she slid the tip of the machetes out of her sleeves and glistened in the blinking crimson floor lights. With one swift movement of her arm, Sis swiped sideways with the machete in her left hand and cut through the arm of one of the dancers next to her.

They screamed in pain, gaining the attention of other as their blood flooded the dance floor. But all Sis could hear was the music beating in her ears as her eyes remand closed, her sneer growing wider and wider with each passing second. Her right arm dropped downwards, cutting the back of yet another man that was next to her. The man screamed in agony, his spine having been cut in the action, and fell to the floor that was slowly collecting the crimson fluid. Sis then spun in a circle, arms out stretched causing the machetes to cut into the guts, back, arms, sides, and hips of so many near her. Blood flew into the air and sprayed like a sprinkler on Sis and others around her.

Finally, the people around her noticed what was happening around them and screamed in horror at the act that was being displayed before them. Civilians dashed over to the exit to leave so that their lives could be spared. One man shoved many of the people out of the way along with his group that he had brought with him, his heart racing in fear as sweat collected onto his brow like so many around him. A sharp burning pain came between his jaw and his cheeks as a moist feeling ran down his neck and his chest.

A piano wire had sliced his head in half horizontally.

Others next to him had noticed this, but the people behind them shoved and pushed them into the piano wire, cutting into them and severing limbs and killing most. Sis dug into her oversized jacket pocket, pulling out to grenades from within them. Her music loudly played as her eyes remanded closed. She pulled the pins out, opening her eyes slightly as her hips still swayed to the beat of the music. She threw them towards the entrance of the club, the people too dense and worried to notice it.

Five

Four

Three

Two

One…

Her music stopped, the sounds of hundreds of worried peoples' screams entering her ears. She couldn't help but stare as her arms drop to her sides slowly. The red hew of the lights lit up her porcelain colored skin as her blue eyes showed no hint of emotion. Why did she choose to go to the club again? A sharp pain erupted from the back of her head, causing her to tumble to the ground and hit her chin on the flooring. Her head spun as the pain flooded within it, her sight growing hazy. The cold flooring against her warm face comforted her somewhat like lying on the bathroom flooring when ill.

Why did she leave tonight?

A foot pushed her over and then pressed down on her gut, causing her to flinch in pain as the weight of the pressure added on gradually. It hurt to breath; the taste of copper entered her mouth. She couldn't recall if she bit her tongue when she fell. Did she?

"Lil' cunt," A gruff voice yelled over the sound of the annoying techno music. "Did you think you would fuckin' get away with something like this?"

Sis wheezed as the pounding her in head continued. Did the techno music have this effect on other people? Or was it just because she banged her head on the flooring? She liked to believe it was the music. So shitty. Sis forced her eyes open to see a man with a balled head that looked similar to a basketball glaring down at her with rage filled brown eyes. She couldn't help but wonder if it hurt his mother to give birth to such a gargantuan headed being.

The man pushed down harder on her stomach, the air in her lunges vanishing as she kicked her feet around slightly. She felt like a bug about to be squashed, withering under a boot that had just stepped in dog shit. Was that what smelled? Probably. Something on the man smelled like shit…

"You look like my old girlfriend," he mumbled, making Sis frown and her gut ill. Why did he think this little bit of pointless bullshit was important to her? "She always complained about pointless shit. Like how much of an ass I was. She was just a huge bitch."

No, his head looked more like a lima bean!

Sis chuckled at this, her gut hurting worse at the small act.

The man frowned.

"What are you-,"

A building shook as rubble, blood, body parts, and bodies flew in the air and landed on the flooring, the force of the explosion sending the man flying back and making Sis's ears ring. Blood and dust landed on Sis, her head pounding like someone had slammed a hammer against the side of her head. The ringing in Sis's ears subsided, the music no longer painfully beating in her ears either. She forced herself up slowly, wheezing as she glanced around the club.

Blood, rubble, and body parts littered the club, the lights of the flooring having changed to a light blue without Sis knowing. Limbs hung from the lights above Sis, the light illuminating through the tissue like tissue paper as the blood dripped from them down upon Sis and the other that lived. Tables that were placed around the dance floor were toppled over, chairs as well. The liquor bottles lied broken on the floor behind the serving station, the glass glistening in the light. Sis stood slowly ready to leave, but slipped slightly on the blood. She caught herself before falling, throwing her arms out.

When doing so, her machetes shot out of her sleeves, stabbing one man in the stomach and the man that had punched her in the back of the head in the thigh. She stared at the two in shock, eyes somewhat wide seeing as how this was a complete freak mistake. Sis slipped her backpack off, then threw it to the man that had attack her. It landed on his crotch, making him flinch and moan in pain.

Sis glared at him.

"I hope you had a good run at life."

After this, she ran to the back exit and left the club, dashing down the street to get to her car as the orange hew of the explosion illuminated the night sky. When she got to her beat up red four door car, Fuck had just walked up to it as well, a worn out expression on his face that looked just like Sis's. They both looked at one another, forms covered in crimson blood from head to toe.

"How was to coffee shop?"

Fuck sighed deeply, opening the diver side door to get into the car as Sis did the same on her side.

_"I'm taking the next club. I prefer fast beating music anyway."_

"Then I get the next coffee shop. I prefer quiet places with a lot of hipsters I can kill. Fuckin' hate those pest."

And with that, they drove home.

* * *

_This is by far is the longest chapter. This will be the last jumbled up chapter on this story. From here on it shall have..._

_Dum_

_DUM_

_DUM!_

_A PLOT LINE!_

_-GASP!?-_

_YES!_

_Well, somewhat of a plot line. We're getting there I tell ya! The next chapter is very important to the development of the story itself AND Sis as a character seeing as how it's going to uncover some of her, Idi, and Mr. Eff._

_And what the hell was up with Mr. Eff when he was in the coffee shop? HMMMM!? Well, only I know so ha._

_But I'd love to hear from you._

_I get so lonely~_

_:c_

_R&R and if you have any questions ask and I'll see if I can answer them for you to the best of my ability!_

_And if you have any questions for any the characters I'll see what I can do~_

_;)_

_see you all Tuesday! But don't forget about those aliens! _


	5. Chapter 5

**A Quick Night Chat:**

Sis sat on the wooden flooring cross legged, blue eyes staring down at her hands that were placed on her feet as she let her mind wonder in the darkness of the small empty room. Fuck didn't know that she was out wandering around at two o'clock in the morning; he was out running around in the city seeing as how Sis wasn't quite in the mood to go on a rampage with him at a night club. Idi gave her the idea to at least go out and talk to a normal human being other than something as toxic as Fuck. He said it would be good for her just to get out without Fuck for once.

Sis sighed deeply through her nose, removing her hands from her feet to roll up her blue flannel sleeves up to her elbows. Tonight was just one of those nights for her. The ones that made her wonder as to what caused her to be dealt such a hand by God himself.

Or whomever the fuck was the higher power of shit…

She truly didn't care.

She had stopped caring after her fifth homicide.

Who was that again?

Phil?

Walter?

It didn't matter.

After so long they all became a blur of pointless balling, empty threats, and false promises.

"It's all the same after so long," Sis mumbled, resting her hands on her feet once more as her eyes saddened. "I'll die being the one that no one cared to know. That no one even knew existed unless they find it in themselves to point me out for their own pleasure… But that ended with someone having a dislocated finger and a missing kidney and never being heard from again… Just to give an example… That won't happen to you…"

The man that tried to assault Sis with a knife hung from a rack that leaned against the wall Sis was facing, his limbs tied by ropes that were wrapped around rollers that would eventually dislocate his bones. Fuck had pulled the lever once or twice, but refused to allow his bones to dislocate. He had told the man that he wasn't going to allow him to have his suffering end so fast. Lucky for him, Fuck had avoided hitting any major organs when he had stabbed him through the back, resulting in him still being in Sis's presence.

"T-That's really good t-to know," The man stuttered, his brown fear filled eyes staying locked onto Sis as sweat dripped from his forehead.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sis hummed, rocking back and forth on her rear as she smiled widely at the individual before her. "I wouldn't want to know though. That ruins the fun of it all. But I guess you already know as to how your demise is going to come, seeing as how you're strapped into it."

The man whimpered slightly.

"You know," Sis said, turning her eyes up to the ceiling fan above her, the light bulb that was once in it long burned out. "I never really get to talk to the people we torture. Fuck always kills them before I get the chance to. Tells me it's to protect me from their stupidity."

"..."

"But Idi tells me that he's only doing it for the pleasure of it all," she went on, not caring as to if he was listening. Sis picked at her shoe, her fingernail scraping the dried on blood that was caked on them. "That he gets a high off of it. Idi also tells me that I should feel sorry for what Fuck and I put you all through."

The man raised an eyebrow at this, not quite sure how to respond to any of what she was blathering on about.

"But that's hard to do," Sis chimed to herself, eyes turning into one of hatred. "I find myself repulsed at the idea of being around something as sickening as you all. You… the ones that find bringing pain to others nothing but shear fun. But what about the ones that you hurt? They are no better in my opinion. They simply sit and let the abuse happen."

"But I also love seeing what makes all of you tick inside." Sis explained, razing her hand to him. "Too see what is truly inside you all. I know that there must be something deep within you defected beings. Something dark, something that makes the smell of shit crawl from within you all. It's a very complicated situation, you see?"

"No," he mumbled to himself.

"Of course not."

The man blinked in shock hearing her say this.

Her blue eyes were filled with childlike curiosity as she kept her eyes locked onto his mud brown ones, her head tilting to the right slightly.

"The ones that are defective can never truly see that they are," she repeated, scooting up to his booted feet.

The man stared down at her, his heart thumping in his chest and ringing in his ears seeing something that looked so harmless scoot up to him. She wasn't harmless; she could end him with in a single pull of the lever. He gulped hard as her eyes stay locked onto him, a small smile on her rosy red lips. Sweat slowly collected onto his white shirt and clung onto his chest, his blood pressure rising rapidly.

"But aren't you defective as well," he asked darkly, pushing the fear aside "What you do isn't correct behavior. In a way, you're no better than the things you hate the most."

"I know this," Sis replied calmly, eyes saddening. "If anything… I wish to be fixed of this… But no matter what I do, I find myself exposed to the illness that you all spread. I can't even recall what I use to be. Who I use to be…"

Something in the back of Sis's head pounded to the point that she winced in shear pain. She blinked, her eyes becoming of one of pure fear. She didn't like it when that pain came. It always came when she spoke in such a way. It was as if something deep within her was trying to crawl out from the back of her head.

"But that doesn't matter now," Sis went on; turning her darkening eyes back to the man she was speaking to. "My past was nothing more than a waste filled with pain and turmoil. I was saved, and now I must repay the debt I own to the one that has done so."

"But is this truly how you pictured your life to be like?" He asked, grinding his yellowed teeth in rage. "Or is this someone else's canvas that you stumbled upon?"

"I could as you the same."

His face turned pure red in rage. Sis didn't let this faze her any, she had seen this plenty of times with countless other people that she and Fuck had.

"You little _CUNT,_" He yelled, his lungs raddling as his fist clenched to the point his nails were digging into the palm of his hands. "If I get out of this shit, I'm gonna fucking kill that skinny little fuck and make you watch! And then I'm gonna finish what I intended on doing to you! I'll make you fucking _SCREAM like BLOODY MURDER!_"

Sis rolled her blue eyes, feeling not an ounce threatened from his words.

"You're just like the rest," Sis hissed, standing and taking a step back. "You act pleasant around other to get what you want. But when you don't get what you please, your true form shows." She glared at him as he glared back, his chest heaving. "Your nothing but a horrible, shit filled, bitch."

He tried to lunge towards her, his nose brushing against her own, but the ropes around his wrist and ankles refused to let him do so. She smirked at his actions, a small chuckle emerging from her throat.

"How I can't wait to see what lurks within you," Sis mumbled, raising her right hand and tracing her index finger around his jawline to feel his five o'clock shadow rub against it like sand paper. The man's gut turned in disgust at the contact, his eyes staying locked onto her blue lifeless ones. She let her eyes scan his face slowly as he breathed deeply, the sound of his breathing ringing within her ears as if it were the only pleasure in knowing that he still was living.

Her cold bitter touch left from the side of his face, his heart beating rapidly like a frighten rabbit that was inches away from the fox's razor sharp teeth. Sis turned on her heels, her hair whipping around her as she marched towards the door to leave him with his dark thoughts of making her wither in his callused hands. Sis froze at the door way, her small right hand resting on the cold doorknob.

"I never properly introduced myself to you, did I?"

The man's mud brown eyes locked onto the back of her head, his face etched in one of pure loathing. Sis glanced over her shoulder, a minuet smile resting upon her lips as if none of which just took place had even happened.

"Call me Sis," she stated.

He glared at her.

"What's your real name?"

Sis froze at this.

"I don't know."

The man frowned at her words, not understanding as to how one could forget their true name. The sound of the door opening came to his ears, his eyes snapping up from the flooring he was staring at to see her leaving the room.

"Wait," he yelled after her.

She paused, a slight crack being the only thing that allowed him to know that she was still there. He gulped, his eyes trying desperately to find her in the darkness of the hallway.

"Alex," he said. "My name's Alex."

There was a long pause between the two, her lifeless blue eyes glimmering in the darkness of the hallway as she looked into the room at him. Sis slammed the door close, the sound of her footsteps echoing throughout the small house as she left.

She knew tonight was going to be one of those nights.

**Me and Only Me:**

Sis sat in her bedroom with her J.P.'s on, the red walls that surrounded her feeling as if they were closing in. She let her index finger trace the crimson fabric of her sheets as she let her thoughts roam freely. The moon poked through the glass windows that were placed on both sides of her headboard, the cars driving up and down the street making it near to impossible for any normal being to sleep.

But Sis couldn't sleep for other reasons.

Sis couldn't sleep after recalling her incident with Alex, the words of that man replaying within her head to the point she felt like her head was going to spilt in half. So what if it wasn't the ideal way of living. She still had people that cared for her.

Idi and Mr. Eff.

Sure they hated one another, but it was the only family that Sis had.

Idi had appeared out of thin air one day, she couldn't remember as to when that day was, but she knew that he had woken her from her sleep when he started speaking as he rested in her arms.

Fuck had been there with Sis since she was five years old when her parents neglected her when they noticed her slowly slipping down the hill of insanity. He was there to protect her from any and all potential damage that threatened hurt her and render her motionless. To protect her from all the damage that threatened to push her over the edge.

At least, that's what Fuck told her.

She had no idea if this was true or not. She just never questioned him simply because he was a part of her in a way. Fuck would never lie to her, right?

But from what Idi had been telling her from the start since he first appeared was that Fuck was using her to the point that she was ragged and close to death. But she had no clue as to why he would want to do such a thing to her.

She allowed herself to plop back onto the mountain of white pillows behind her, her chestnut hair floating in the air in a blur as her oversized white shirt did the same.

_'Maybe getting out would do me some good,' _Sis thought, bringing her hands up against her chest as her blue eyes roamed around the well lit room. _'No Fuck. No Idi. Just me.'_

She smiled to herself at the idea, her heart and gut warming up for the first time in so long. Sis jumped from her bed, grabbing onto her black jeans as she thought out her entire night alone. This would be the first time she went out alone in what felt like years. Fuck always had to go with her whenever she went out. Even if it was for a little walk. It drove her mad at times. She pulled off her P.J.'s and proceeded to put on her black jeans, black tank top, and blue plaid flannel over shirt.

_'Fuck's not in for the night seeing as how he wanted to get some of the dead bodies out of the houses so he can get new victims,'_ Sis slipped on her Converse shoes as she leaned against her dresser, the mirror behind her shaking slightly as she did so. _'It'll be easy for me to slip out without him knowing. He's usually gone for about three hours straight. And it's one in the morning right own so… three or four? I'll come back at three just in case he comes home early.'_

Sis turned to face the mirror, eyes scanning her face and hair.

Sis grabbed for her hair ties and put her hair up into a messy bun, and then applied mascara and black eye shadow that she hid under her dresser. Mr. Eff had always disapproved of her putting on makeup, seeing as how he thought it was a waste of money and time. No one saw her and cared to look at her in such away, so why bother? She was a killer, not future sugar candy for some man that would chew her up and spit her out.

Fuck's words, not Sis's.

She scanned herself in the mirror.

_'Maybe I should straighten my hair just in case I run into him. I don't think he would notice me…'_ She felt strange seeing as how she had never tried on her own and never really had a reason too. Sis pulled out the curling iron and plugged it in to the plugin next to the dresser as she undid her hair. Mr. Eff had done it once for her, simply because one man that worked in a Wal-Mart didn't die on the first try when Sis had tried to fry his face with hot oil he was using to cook corn dogs for free samples. The man tried to tell his boss and get people that were near when it happened to support him with his claim. But both said the same:

They had no idea what he was talking about.

So, long story short, Fuck straightened her hair with a curling iron and told her to finish the job the next day. Needless to say, the job was done. And people ate deep fried fingers without even knowing it. 

Sis ran her fingers through her now straightened hair, a slight smile on her lips.

_'Tonight's going to be a good night,'_ Sis thought, bending down to unplug the curling iron and put it back. _'Just me and only me.'_

Sis grabbed her black backpack and slid the shoulder strap over her left shoulder, walking her way towards her bedroom door, a smile still placed on her lips.

...

~l.a.t.e.r~

...

Sis sat in a booth in the back of an all-night diner, small hands wrapped around a cup of hot coffee as the heat from it slowly grew unbearable to with stand. But the pain seemed to help with the lack of sleep she had dealt with for what seemed like days. Her blue eyes scanned the small diner with little enthusiasm. A trucker sat at the counter, his weight pressing down on the stool he sat at to the point it seemed that it was about to snap from the enormous man. He wasn't fat, just really well built in the chest. His curls poked out from under the red trucker hat he wore as his red flannel shirt was covered by his black winter vest. The dried on mud from his boots slowly fell from under his heels to the already dirty flooring.

Sis turned her sights away from his man, seeing nothing very interesting about the man. He most likely was just going through the town to deliver his order.

Three boys that seemed to be no older than freshman college students laughed at as one in the group filled one of the salt shakers with sugar. Needless to say, the fat woman with a lopsided bun on her head glared at the group as she poured more coffee for the trucker. Sis wasn't in the mood to deal with confrontation at the moment; she was enjoying her peace filled night without Mr. Eff or Idi. One of the boys that wore a black beanie two sizes too big for him turned his sights towards Sis.

Sis cursed under her breath.

The boy with the beanie smirked towards Sis and raised his pierced eyebrow up and down at her. Sis felt her gut knot up at the small action, eyes tearing away from the boy before she rethought the no confrontation part of her night. She scanned the rest of the diner, the florescent lights from above them showing every crack in the white walls around them.

"How ya doin' darlin'?"

Sis's blood shot eyes snapped up to see the owner of the dinner standing next to her, a wide smile on her red lipstick covered lips. Her brown eyes sparkled with true happiness, not the fakes that Sis had been forced to see when so many victims under her control said they were sorry for whatever they had done to be there. This woman had a warm feeling that radiated off her. Sis could help but smile.

It was infectious.

"Quite fine," Sis replied.

Sis glanced at the woman's name tag and then made eye contact with her.

"Thank you for asking, Loretta."

Loretta refilled Sis's cup of coffee before Sis could say no.

"It's free after one," Loretta explained. Sis nodded her head at this. "If you want more, just say." She stared at Sis for a moment. "Ya want somethin' to eat while you're at it, hun'? Ya look as if ya haven't ate a decent meal in months. All skin and bones on ya."

Sis glanced down at herself at this remark. Her clothing barely hung onto her, and it was sad to say that she had a belt on and the belt was even too big. Her sleep deprived eyes saddened. Had it really been that long since she last ate a decent meal? The most she ate was once a day and that was corn puffs and toast in the earl morning. But she really couldn't guarantee if she had eaten on some days.

Sis placed her bony hand on her side, the ribs being the first things she felt. It seemed as if there wasn't even flesh on them. How much did she way again? Hundred pounds?

"Yeah," Sis, mumbled to herself really. "It has been sometime…"

Loretta frowned at this as Sis continued to stare at her stomach.

"How's the chili?"

"Just made a batch," Loretta replied.

Sis could smell the garlic that was in the chili, her mouth watering slightly at the thought of eating some.

"Sounds good," Sis mumbled, pulling her eyes away from her stomach but leaving her right hand on her side. "I'll take some."

Loretta trotted to the back of the kitchen, the door swinging back and forth as the sound of her shoes squeaked with each step she took. Sis replaced her hand onto the coffee cup, eyes scanning the rest of the dinner. The lights from the outside poured into the diner, the night life staring in as they walked past the small diner on the corner of the street. It was as if they were watching animals in their cage. But what they didn't know was that a killer sat at the back of the diner.

_'What they don't know won't kill them,'_ Sis thought darkly, bringing the bitter coffee up to her lips. _'Depending on the fact they don't poke the bear.'_

She smiled to herself at the thought, taking a long sip of the substance as it burned down the back of her throat. She didn't mind. That was the last thing on her mind.

A small bowl of chili appeared in front of her. Sis blinked, her mind coming back down from its thinking possess. Sis glanced up to see Loretta smiling down at her.

"Enjoy," she said happily, walking towards the three boys that laughed loudly at one another.

Sis stared at the chili for some time, the spoon moving as she pushed it along the rim of the bowl with her right index finger. It smelled great. She scooped some in the spoon and took a mouth full. She paused and started at the chili. She shoved the chili into her mouth, swallowing and shoving the chili as she put off breathing for a moment. She had forgotten how good actual food was. The spoon clinked at the bottom of the bowl, Sis breathing deeply as if she had just returned from the bottom of a river and almost drowned.

Sis sighed, leaning back in her seat as her eyes scanned the diner once more.

Something felt off about being without Fuck or Idi. Sis's eyes widened in shock at the thought of Fuck. What time was it? She pulled out her small red cell phone and checked the time. Her face lost all color seeing the digital numbers stare back at her.

It was an hour passed the time Mr. Eff returned home.

Sis blinked in shock when she felt something hit her on the top of the head. A hot wing fell to the table as the boys that Sis had stared at laughed madly at their stupid act. Sis felt her face redden as she balled her free hand into a fist.

She would have to wait to go home.

* * *

_Soooo~_

_Sis is late. Very. Very. Very late. _

_And that's not good._

_What's going to happen to Little Miss Sis when she returns home to Mr. Eff at FOUR in the morning?_

_You'll just have to wait 'til Thursday._

_R&R please._

_And thank you to all that are reading and favoring and following the story~_

_You're the best!_

_Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

**The Punishment and Lesson Learned :**

Sis returned home an hour later, blood covering her clothing and hands as she felt her mind race at the thought of Fuck waiting for her inside the house. What would he do to her once she entered the house? Maybe it was best to slip into her room from one of the windows? The cold bitter wind bit at her face as her blue eyes stayed locked onto the front door, her form slightly shaking in fear.

The front door swung open, startling Sis to the point that she jumped back a little. Mr. Eff crimson eyes glared at Sis, the hew of them glowing in the darkness of the night. He scowled at her, his rotten needle like teeth glistening in the moonlight above the two of them. His shoulders were tense, nostrils flaring, fist clenched to the point his nails dug into the palm of his hands and black ink like blood fell to the snow riddle ground. It was the same look that he would have before killing someone.

Mr. Eff was furious.

"F-Fuck," Sis mumbled, rubbing her hands together in a nervous manner as she turned her blue eyes to see behind Fuck. All the lights in the house were turned off. Sis gulped at this.

_"Where. Were. You."_ Fuck hissed darkly, the steam from the heat of his breath rising into the night air. Sis glanced down to stare at her clothing, then back up at Fuck.

"Diner?"

Fuck expression didn't change.

_"What is,"_ he waved his hand at Sis's face, _"This?"_

Sis blinked in confusion.

"…My..Head?.."

Fuck snatched onto the front of her shirt; bring her near inch away from his face. Sis felt her gut drop and her fear rise, her nose touching his as her eyes stay locked onto his darkening ones.

_"Not that,"_ he hissed lowly, his road kill like breath filling Sis's nostrils. Sis felt vomit rise in the back of her throat at the smell, eyes widening in shock and fear. _"The whore makeup and straight hair. I thought I told you **not** to do this. Correct me if I'm wrong, my Little Bunny."_

Sis didn't answer.

Fuck flung Sis inside of the house, slamming the door closed behind him to have the darkness completely fill every inch of the house. Sis felt her heart thud within her chest, eyes widening as tears stung her eyes. She couldn't see anything around her. Fuck had covered the window before her she got home with wooden boards and sheets to insure no light would enter the house. Sis's eyes darted around the room as she scooted herself back into a corner, tears flooding down her cheeks.

Sis could feel herself start to have an anxiety attack, the silence filling her ears and burning them like acid.

_"You know I don't like it when you leave without me."_

Sis whimpered, bringing her knees up against her chest.

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered.

Silence.

_"No. No, I don't think you are."_

Idi found himself stuck in a cardboard box that Fuck had stuck him in. This said box was taped shut and put within Fuck's closet with a large dictionary on the top of it. Idi pushed on the top of the box with all his might, the sound of Sis's screaming and crying not too far away. He had to get out. He _needed _to get out!

**"Why did you give me _this_ form out of all the other possibilities that are trapped in Sis's mind?! You give me _this stuffed piece of SHIT!"_**

Idi slipped and fell with a thud, anger overwhelming him as he lowered his head.

**"There must be _something," _**he hissed, mind racing.

A bloodcurdling scream filled Idi's ears, making his eyes widen in distress.

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

…Cold...

…Dark…

…Wet…

…Constricting…

…Suffocating…

Sis whimpered feeling something similar to a tentacle wrap around her waist and then her neck, squeezing tightly to restrict her breathing.

…Painful…

…Terrifying…

Something bit into Sis's side, causing her to scream in agony as another latched onto her thigh. Both began to feast upon the blood that came from the wounds. A low growl was heard from within the darkness as snapping noises came shortly after, slowly approached their pray. Tears flooded down Sis's cheeks as she screamed in horror and anguish. There was no one to protect her from the unknown that lurked within the darkness.

A sharp pain came to her back as whatever attacked her raked its claws down her back, blood flowing down her back freely as something lap the blood ravenously like a thistly canine in the summer's heat as others joined the feast.

She wanted it to stop.

A bite on her left shoulder came, feeling as if someone had stabbed her with a thousand needles at once as her neck stung in pain at the action. It started to drink the blood that poured freely into its jaws, other bottom feeders desperately trying to join the feast.

She wanted someone to help her.

The tentacle wrapped around her throat became tighter as if trying to squeeze every ounce of blood from her body. Tentacles wrapped around her ankles as teeth bit into her legs and clung on as more blood was delivered to them. Sis tried to scream in anguish, only to have nothing leave from between her lips. All the air in her lungs had vanished; she was slowly being choked to death as they bled her out.

The noise around her was slowly starting to fade, the pain searing as she perished within her own cruelest fear.

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

Darkness.

She was still trapped within the darkness. But she felt no pain from the things that fed off her blood. She felt something else instead of this. Sis felt her body resting vertically on something plush as her head rested upon a boney interior but a cold fabric like exterior. A cold touch raked her hair soothingly as Sis laid completely motionless, breathing heavily as sweat drenched her form from the event that she had just underwent. Sound. She could hear something ringing in her ears other than the monsters that had surrounded her. She listened closely to the noise, finding it to be familiar to her.

A male was talking about cars, and then it changed to someone talking about a new medication.

T.V.

She wasn't in the darkness with the monsters anymore. No, she was resting on the couch with her eyes squeezed shut in complete and udder horror of what had took place. Sis's breathed slowly, coaxing herself to open her eyes to see that there was nothing to fear any longer. Sis pealed her eyes open gradually to see that she was indeed lying vertically on the couch. But the T.V. in front of her was being blocked by two booted feet that were connected to the thin legs that she was lying upon.

Sis felt her gut become ill as a hand continued to stroke her hair soothingly.

_"It's fine, my Little Bunny,"_ Fuck mumbled soothingly to her, a smirk on his thin chapped lips. _"just relax. It's all over now. Just relax."_

Sis felt tears burn her eyes as she stared blankly at the T.V. and Fuck's booted feet in front of her that were rested upon the coffee table.

_"You see why you must listen to me and stay by my side, dear?" _Fuck asked her tranquilly. _"I don't want to see you be harmed by those monsters that lurk in this world. Those monsters disguised in human skin. I'm here to protect you, and I can't do that if you runaway." _

Sis nodded her head, a single tear escaping and running down the side of her face.

_"Good girl…"_

_._._

_._._

**Giving Displeasure in Half the Measure:**

Sis had found Idi in Fuck's closet stuffed in a cardboard box after Fuck and she had three days to get comfortable around one another yet again. Sis didn't feel that up to it, but Mr. Eff had insisted that if the two of them were to get back to their normal regimen they would first have to be able to stay in the same room as one another for longer than five seconds. The only reason why Mr. Eff had disagreed with Sis trying to get Idi was simply do to the fact he had said Idi was trying to pull Sis away from him. And in a way, Fuck was right. Idi didn't agree with Fuck and Sis being alone with one another for so long.

Doing so led to catastrophic results.

Sis sat in her room with Idi cradled to her chest, his ego hurt remarkably seeing as how he couldn't even get out of a cardboard box without assistants. She sat petting his back soothingly as he sat quietly without saying a word to her. Sis found this to be odd in a way, seeing as how he would at least say something to her when it came to just the two of them being in a room. Fuck was out for the night slimming down the herd in order to gain newer victims as he put it. Mr. Eff wanted her to go with him at first to make things faster, but then changed his mind seeing as how most of the weapons were caked with blood. He put Sis with the task of cleaning them before he came back.

But what Fuck had forgotten was that in there new house they had a dishwasher. So Sis was allowed to sit back and relax for the night with Idi at her side. Idi stared blankly at the walls of Sis's room as she allowed herself to lie back onto her red sheets and pillows, her oversized white shirt acting as a cover on its own as her black sweatpants barely clung onto her hips.

**"Something troubling you,"** Idi asked, allowing himself to relax as Sis closed her blue eyes, sighing deeply through her nose.

"Somewhat," Sis answered, opening her eyes as a small noise had started coming from the side wall of her room. She didn't want to sleep, she was too afraid of what her dreams would be. Idi glared at the wall that he continued to stare at, his alarms somewhat raised at Sis's tone of voice. Sis stared at the ceiling of her room, the white tiles having shadows from the one light bulb that stuck out from the ceiling fan. "I find myself standing before a fork road Idi…"

**"Oh?"**

Sis nodded her head.

"The two roads being you and Mr. Eff…" Sis sighed, eyes following one of the ceiling fan blades as it spun slowly in a clockwise motion. "You were always there…before all of this…before Mr. Eff appeared when I was a child…weren't you?"

Idi nodded his head.

**"I was."**

"You were just roosting in my mind; slowly forming into a form as I fell into the madness… as Mr. Eff slowly forced his way into my life…" Sis frowned, her blue eyes having a faint spark in them as a thought formed into her mind, the words forming on the tip of her tongue. "You were the small voice that told me no. That warned me what wrongs I was doing…you're my voice of reasoning, aren't you?"

Idi smiled lightly at her words.

**"It's nice to know that you're finally adding all of this together, Sis,"** he mused, eyes investigating the wall next to him even further. **"No longer just a blind follower listening to the corrupt ways of Fuck."**

Sis glared at the ceiling, blood boiling as her head throbbed in pain.

"I just wish I knew more about my past. That I knew what it was like before all the shit hit the fan. Was my life always filled with murderous intent, or was I a normal person living life? Watching daytime sitcoms as my mind turned into nothing more than slime?"

Sis shivered at the thought.

"Egh, the thought of such a thing makes my skin crawl in disgust. There's nothing ever good on T.V. now days. All vampires and big breasted women that have no hint of a brain within them."

**"People do find themselves drawled to such garbage. But you're getting terribly off subject dear."**

"Indeed. I feel that everything is gray and black, covered in shit as my mind races to find the next vile being that deserves to wither and die within my grasp. No matter how hard I try to find something that gives me a glimpse of hope in this shit filled landfilled called civilization, I find myself justifying my reasoning for killing these so called human beings."

**"Each person makes a mistake in their life time, whether it is small or large. But you're no farther from right in your actions. Even as you try to hide you intentions from yourself when trying to reach out to people, you always return to killing them as they try to help you from your madness."**

"Yes, I recall doing so to that poor man in house 845, a therapist that I had killed for bumping into me and knocking my coffee out of my hand. He was giving me explanations as to why one would go from normal to a horrible monster. I listen to him for a solid three hours, crying, screaming, and yelling to justify my reasons for ending someone's life so short. But even with an ax swing to and fro above him, steadily coming closer to his neck, he stayed calm…"

**"He seemed to be such a nice man. You really had no reason for doing what you did. You didn't even want that coffee in the first place. If I remember correctly, you were going to throw the coffee away. You had purchased it just to get Fuck off your back about sleeping."**

Sis's eyes went soft at the thought of the middle aged African American, his brown eyes burning into her memory. The only man that seemed to not yell and cry for freedom, even with three children waiting for him to return home. The wife long gone with her golf instructor in Cuba.

Sad.

"Everyone believes that the monster is vanquished at the end of the story. A mere perception planted into our heads at such a young age as our mothers read us our nightly story before we drift off to sleep."

Sis squeezed Idi tightly, her throat tightening as tears stung her eyes.

"But here I still am, the monster. The story which is my life ongoing with no end in sight."

Sis shut her eyes tightly as she grinded her teeth.

"Why won't it **_stop_**_!?"_

**"You can stop it Sis. You just have to face your fears of being punished by Fuck for disobeying his orders and rules. Not only that, but you have to get over all of your irrational fears."** Idi pulled his coal colored eyes away from the wall, turning them to the white carpeted flooring. **"You have to want the truth and your freedom more."**

Sis eye hardened at the challenge before her.

"Then we're leaving this hell. All of it. Running away from this."

**"Then you're just leaving your problems with the people of this town. Fuck will just continue killing."**

"And?"

Idi sighed heavily.

She still didn't feel empathy or sympathy.

._.

._.

**Massive Misconception!:**

Idi found himself trotting around on the second level of the house; his alarms raised seeing as how he hadn't seen Sis or Mr. Eff out of his bedroom all night and throughout the morning as well. The last he had saw them was late that night, Sis running into the house and up the stairs into Fuck's room as Fuck followed close behind with a brown paper bag. He didn't know what they were doing, but he didn't like leaving Sis alone with Mr. Eff for long periods of time.

Idi sat in front of the bedroom door, his back leaning against it as he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed deeply with a worried look creeping onto his face. He was there to protect Sis and bring her back to her normal self, and it felt as if every time he got the upper hand on Mr. Eff he would drag Sis back into madness.

Sis's mind was very easy to control. Hell, even a monkey with half a brain could do it. But before all of this had started, she was smart and wise and so many other things. He sighed and shook his head in disappointment. If he had a bigger form, one not so plushy, he could do so much more. He didn't know what to do with such a small form. Fuck could simply toss him into a box and tape it shut when he grew annoyed with him. But Idi had pure smarts when Mr. Eff only had pure killer instincts.

A moan that sounded like Sis came from the room, making Idi freeze as another slight moan came. Idi shook his head, trying to be realistic with what could be going on behind the door. Sis could have hurt herself while helping Fuck with something.

Like picking something up!

Or she stubbed her toe!

Another moan.

Idi felt his cheeks warm as he shuffled around and rubbed his hooves together in nervousness. They were going to kill him if they found out that he didn't stop Mr. Eff from doing this disgusting act to her. They didn't even like the idea that Sis was so close to Fuck in the first place. But Idi never thought that Sis and Fuck would go this far! They hated the idea of touching someone for a handshake, let alone _this_!

_"I know it hurts,"_ Fuck's voice rang from behind the door, _"I'm almost done…"_

Idi couldn't take it any longer. Standing up, he turned around and pressed on the door, finding that it wasn't completely closed.

Idi fell to the white carpet flooring as he screamed, **"Cease this nonsense this instant!"**

It grew silent. Idi slowly opened his left eye, not wanting to see the scene before him. Idi's coal colored eyes opened completely as his furry yellow cheeks turned bright pink in embarrassment. Fuck stood at the edge of his large bed with an annoyed glint passing his crimson eyes as his eyes locked onto Idi's when Sis sat cross legged in front of him on his bed, her back facing him, with a confused look plastered on her face.

Mr. Eff was fully clothed when Sis's white shirt was around her neck but still covering her front slightly.

Sis was wearing a black sweat pants that she wore to bed most of the time if she chose to sleep, her brown hair covering her right eye as her left eye widened in shock at the sight of Idi lying on the flooring. Her chest was heaving as she breathed heavily as if she had just run for her life, sweat appearing on the side of her face as her cheeks flushed madly.

_"Oh goodie," _Fuck mumbled, rolling his eye as he crossed his arms over his plain white shirt he wore when Sis was washing his bloodied clothing. But he still chose to wear skin tight black jeans for some strange reason. Even though he chose to wear these skinny jeans, they looked like baggie jeans on him. Idi was just pleased to see that he was wearing something along with Sis. _"Look who showed up because someone couldn't keep their FUCKING mouth shut!"_

Sis flinched at this, pulling the white sheets on Fuck's bed up against herself as Mr. Eff glared at her.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered quietly, her blue eyes turning down to the white sheets in her hands.

Mr. Eff sighed deeply, uncrossing his arms and taking a seat at the edge of the bed with Sis, her eyes never leaving him.

_"It's fine I suppose,"_ he mumbled, eyes returning to Idi as he stood from the flooring. Fuck picked up what looked to be rubbing alcohol and cotton balls from off the bed as he said, _"I got every gash on your back cleaned out anyway."_

Idi turned his eyes to Sis's back to see every gash and cut red and inflamed as blood slowly ran down it. Idi found himself frowning at her back, finding scars on her back that seemed relatively old. They looked as if someone had purposely inflicted these scars.

Idi snapped his eyes over to Fuck instantly, rage riddled in his expression.

**"What did you DO?!"**

Fuck glared at Idi, his jaw tightening as he hissed through his pointed teeth, _"Nothing."_

Idi walked up to the side of the bed to have Sis bend down and cradle him against her chest, rubbing his right ear gently. Idi frowned at Fuck seeing him smirk to himself as he turned his crimson eyes toward the only window that was in the room. It had a red curtain draping over it, but the morning rays of sun still found its way through it. Idi couldn't help but stare at the rays of sun.

**"Then where did she get those cuts on her back,"** Idi pressed.

"I didn't listen to Fuck when he told me to move faster," Sis answered for Fuck, her sights turning towards the wall to the left of her. "So, all the glass from the explosion at the antique store cut my back."

Sis bit the inside of her mouth when Idi gave her a disapproving glance.

"We had a good reason, I swear."

**"What about the scars on your back?"**

Sis froze, her index finger no longer tracing his ear when Fuck simply chuckled at the question.

"I have scars on my back?" Sis asked innocently, trying to turn her head to see her back.

Idi frowned at this.

**"Yes, my dear,"** Idi answered as Sis turned back to face him. Idi glanced to Fuck to see he had move to lean against the dresser that was placed against the wall in front of the foot of the bed, a smirk on his thin chapped lips as the black ink like blood gushed from the cuts on the sides of his mouth. **"Fuck? Did you have something to do with this?"**

Fuck shrugged his shoulders, smirk still on his lips.

Idi didn't see this as an answer.

_"Idi," _Fuck started as he raised a thin black eyebrow, a glimmer of curiosity in his crimson eyes as the stuffed Giraffe's name was said. "_What do you think we were doing when you first came in?"_

Idi blushed and glanced to the flooring in utter humiliation.

**"You're avoiding the question,"** Idi hissed and lowered his head slightly, trying his hardest not to get caught blushing by Fuck. But to Idi's disappointment, Fuck caught him doing so from the corner of his eye. Fuck smiled widely, the rotten cuts on each side of his mouth oozing black ink like blood even worse.

_"Oh, you sick twisted bastard,"_ Fuck busted into laughter as Sis found herself puzzled at the action. Tears formed at the corner of his eyes as he grabbed onto his stomach and threw his head back. _"Of all the things we would NEVER do, you choose **that** to accuse us of!"_

Sis frowned and glanced down to Idi to see his face beet-red in humiliation.

"Oh, Idi," Sis mused, rubbing his head in a comforting way. "I would never do such a thing with him or any other being in this disgusting town."

_"She didn't even want to raise her shirt so I could clean her cuts properly," _Fuck added, waving his hands toward the rubbing alcohol, used bloody towels and cotton balls, along with bandages that were place next to Sis that were going to be wrapped around her midsection.

Sis blushed.

"It was uncomfortable between the two of us," she added, messing with Idi's ears. "We didn't talk to one another the whole time when he worked on my back reluctantly. I couldn't fix my back myself."

She picked up the bandages that were placed next to her and started to wrap them around her waist.

"I tried, but failed in the car ride home," She went on, "I hopped into the back of the car when Mr. Eff drove."

_"After seeing her fail multiple times, I told her to wait until we returned home so I could do it."_

She finished wrapping the bandages around herself and then used the surgical tape to tape the ends of the bandages to herself.

"I didn't want you to worry, so I ran up into Fuck's room as soon as we got home."

Idi didn't like the fact that Sis had hid this from him. But, Idi did tend to blow things out of proportion when it came to Sis getting harmed in the middle of Fuck's shenanigans. If anything, Sis shouldn't have even _been_ with Fuck to blow up that store.

Idi sighed, resting his head against Sis's chest.

**"As long as you're fine,"** Idi mumbled, closing his eyes as he got conferrable in his spot. Sis's chest rose and fell to rock him back and forth as her heart beat rung in his ear. **"Just promise me you'll try to be more careful."**

Sis smiled softly at this as she rubbed his form.

"Promise."

Fuck glared darkly at Sis's back, his rotten black nails digging into the wooden dresser as he grinded his teeth.

._.

**Unexpected Turn of Events:**

It had been a week since Idi and Sis's talk about leaving, and Sis had put her plan to action. Every time she killed someone when she was out on a rampage with Mr. Eff, she would stash the money away. Not only that, but she also began to pack her clothing so she could be prepared for whenever it was that she and Idi would run away. Fuck seemed none the wiser about her plan.

Sis smiled to herself as she sat on her bed, Idi sitting on her lap looking at the backpack filled to the brim with money, clothing and other necessities needed to live.

"I think that's everything we need," Sis mumbled, eyeballing the bag to see if everything they need was indeed in the bag. Idi didn't reply, still not happy with the choice Sis was making. She was just going to allow Fuck to continue killing senselessly. This was not fixing the problem; this was just as she was planning on doing. Running away from it.

"We'll wait for Mr. Eff to leave tonight," Sis mumbled to herself, Idi listening slightly but not carrying for her plan. "He did say he was planning on going back to the mall tonight seeing as how he did feel like he scared the people that worked there enough."

Sis stared at the bag, something in her gut feeling as if a rock was pulling it down. Was it nerves? No, that couldn't be it. Her eyes saddened. She felt as if she was leaving her problems with all the people in that shit of a town. Yes, she indeed hated the citizens of the town, but the ones that did nothing didn't deserve to be killed by Mr. Eff. She bit the bottom of her lip.

"Fucking hell," she hissed, kicking the bag away from her and sending it flying to the ground as the items within them spilled out. Idi frowned as Sis growled in anger, her face turning red.

"Y-You're right," she whispered quietly, rage bubbling in her veins just hearing the words pass her lips. Idi glanced up towards her, his hope rising at her words. "I can't leave when I know this is going on. This is my mess, I made him. I have to stop him. Even if that means I'll be stuck here when doing so."

Idi smiled widely at her, Sis growling in anger at his chipper mood.

"Stop smiling," Sis hissed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

A knock came from her door, making Sis jump and Idi's smile vanish in seconds.

_"Down stairs, now."_ The color in Sis's face vanished as her eyes widened in distress. Wasn't Fuck supposed to leave? Did he want her to go with him to finish the job at the mall? _"And bring vile stuffed bastard with you."_

Idi blinked in shock as Sis wrapped her arms around Idi and brought him up against her chest. Something felt wrong. Something about Mr. Eff's tone of voice made her worried.

A loud slam came from the door, making Sis jump in shock.

_"NOW!"_ Fuck yelled from the other side of the door.

Sis rose from her bed, walking slowly over to the door with Idi pressed against her chest. Sis was terrified to see what Fuck wanted. Did he know that Sis had plans on leaving? No, there was no possible way that he knew of that. The air felt thick, making it hard for Sis to breathe as Idi pressed his form against Sis. There had to be a reason why Mr. Eff was so mad.

Her hand trembled as it made contact with the cold metal of the door handle, her mind racing to find out what exactly it was that Fuck wanted with her and Idi. She opened the door slowly, the door hinges squeaking as she glanced out the small crack to see that Mr. Eff wasn't standing there waiting for them. She opened the door all the way and walked out of her room slowly, eyes darting around the hall and down the banister to see the front room. Fuck wasn't in the front room either. Her heart leaped to her throat, fear overwhelming her body.

She walked down the steps, Idi feeling the mood of the house had changed from a cheerful home for three, to a hostile environment. The crimson gleam of Mr. Eff's eyes caught Sis's attention, turning her eyes towards the kitchen. Mr. Eff leaned against the sink, his facial expression dark as his eyes stayed locked onto Idi and Sis. His arms were crossed over his thin chest, his shoulders tense with anger as he grinded his already rotten yellowed teeth together.

Sis slowly trotted over towards him, her heart beating loudly against Idi's ear as he glared down Mr. Eff. She stopped a few feet away from him, her right hip brushing against the wooden chair making its legs rub against the wooden flooring below the two of them. Mr. Eff glared at Sis, causing her to cower slightly like a frightened child getting ready to get yelled at by their father.

_"Sit."_ Mr. Eff hissed, pointing to the chair she stood next to. She did so, squeezing Idi closer to her chest as her blue eyes stayed locked onto Mr. Eff. Mr. Eff drummed his bony fingers against his arm, the silence kill Sis as she waited to see what he was going to say.

He stuck out his right hand towards her, causing her to flinch slightly.

_"Give me the Giraffe."_

Sis froze hearing this order from him.

"W-What?" Sis asked, her grip on Idi growing tighter as her hands grew clammy.

He glared at her, his crimson eyes growing brighter as his anger escalated.

_"Don't what me,"_ he hissed. He stepped closer to Sis, causing her gut to drop and knot up and her heart to miss a beat. _"Give me the Giraffe."_

Sis shook her head no.

Fuck sighed heavily, dropping his right hand to his side.

_"Oh, Little Miss Sis…"_

A painful searing came to the left side of Sis's face, the force of the strike sending her flying to the wooden flooring below her. Fuck held his right hand high as it still stung from the hard slap he had delivered.

_"You never learn do you?"_

Sis struggled to her knees only to have Fuck grab her by the back of her head, spider-like fingers tangled into her long locks. Sis grinded her teeth in pain as Idi stayed in her grasp. She didn't know what Fuck was going to do to Idi, but she didn't trust him with Idi at all when it came to him being this angered. Sis screamed, thrashing her feet around as Fuck wrapped his left arm around her neck to strangle her. Idi's eyes widened in fear watching it all unravel before him. Sis gasped for air as she squeezed her eyes shut, Fuck tightening his grip around her throat to the point her face became a slight tent of red.

**"Damn it, stop!"** Idi yelled in fret, coal colored eyes riddled with fear as he watched the struggle. He wanted to help. He didn't want to witness Sis get abused by Mr. Eff. But there was nothing he could do, not with the form he had. **"YOU'RE GOING TO KILL HER!"**

Fuck smiled widely at this, his crimson colored eyes filling with murderous intent.

_"Oh, no we wouldn't want that now would we?"_ Fuck hissed darkly, his road kill covered breath hitting the side of Sis's face. Sis's vision slowly began to fade, her body slumping as her grip on Idi decreased gradually. _"No, no, no…We simply just want to knock her out a bit… So we can…"_

Fuck let go of her hair gently, reaching over to the kitchen counter where a knife laid waiting for him. Idi's eyes snapped to the knife, his body growing numb at the sight of it inching towards Sis. Was this really happening? This was a joke. This had to be a joke! Fuck wouldn't kill her because it would jeopardize everything he worked for! Idi felt his throat tighten as Fuck placed the tip on the knife on Sis's collarbone, tracing it slowly as his smile turned into a full out sneer. Blood slowly formed on the cut as Sis whimpered in pain, tears forming in her eyes as Idi sat watching in horror.

**"S-Stop!"**

_"Stop? Why would I do that?"_ Fuck glanced at Sis, already close to being knocked out. _"She seems to be enjoying this. Look at her."_ Sis's eyes completely closed as Fuck allowed his arm to loosen slightly. _"She looks so peaceful, don't you think? She needs her rest. But to insure that we don't disturb her of doing so…"_

With one swift movement, Fuck brought the knife down, stabbing Sis directly in the sinter on the palm of her left hand. Sis's eyes snapped open, her face losing its color as a pain filled scream erupted from her throat and ran throughout the small house, tears rolling down her porcelain like skin. Mr. Eff stood; bringing his right foot up and stomping on the knife, embedding in farther into the wooden flooring and Sis's hand. Everything around Sis seemed to freeze at this, her hand flaring in unbelievable pain as blood flooded freely onto the flooring below her. Pain shot up her arm as Fuck stomped on the knife again, the handle of the knife colliding with Sis's palm, peening her to the flooring.

Idi opened his mouth to plead for Mr. Eff to stop, but Fuck grabbed him from Sis's grasp as she cried in agony. Fuck glared at Sis, his eyes darkening as Idi tried to pry himself from his cold hands.

_"You should have listened to me,"_ he hissed at Sis.

Sis watched as Fuck trotted over to the sink, her heart stopping as she grew cold.

"F-Fuck no, _please!_"

Fuck placed a slender index finger on the switch next to the sink.

"Fuck stop, I'm begging you!"

He switched it on, the garbage disposal ringing throughout the house and in Sis's ears.

"I'll do anything you want, _please just don't!_"

Idi eyes saddened as Sis's pleads rung in his ears, knowing all too well how this was going to end for him.

Fuck crimson eyes locked onto Idi's coal colored ones, a smirk plastered on his thin cold chapped lips.

_"Any last words?"_

Idi glared at him.

**"Nny says hi."**

Fuck's eyes widened in panic, his smirk vanishing within seconds.

Fuck shoved Idi into the garbage disposal head first; fear stricken at what Idi had just told him. He knew that Idi was nothing but trouble. He fucking knew that he had something to do with the others.

Sis stared in utter disbelief at the sight before her, tears stinging and threatening to escape as her blue lifeless eyes stayed locked onto the back of Mr. Eff's head. The only family she had, now split and gone by each other's hatred. How blind she was to believe that they would put their loathing aside because she asked. No. Pleaded for them to do so.

Fuck watched the rest of the brown and yellow fabric disappear before his crimson eyes, his breathing irregular as it hitched. This was not the best way to get rid of the vile bastard, but it worked. He placed his slender hands on the counter, allowing it to hold his weight. He just had to get Sis to understand that it was for the betterment of the two of them. Sis's crying rang in his ears; his cold hate filled eyes not turning towards her pain filled ones.

He had done it once before with Johnny Boy, he could do it again with Little Miss Sis.

._.

* * *

_The second to last chapter was somewhat...embarrassing for me to write seeing as how I'm not one for the OC's I make and the characters from JtHM to be paired up. But, it was amusing to write Idi's reaction and worries. Any who, today was a saaaad day for Sis and Idi. _

_Poor Idi._

_:'(_

_And I forgot that I have to write this on the bottom of each chapter._

_I don't own JtHM!_

_R&R if you want and thank you all for reading and reviewing! You're the best!_

_Bye! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Something's Wrong:**

"You…you bastard," Sis repeated yet again, finding that this was the only thing she could muster up to say.

Her left hand remained pinned to the floor as it became numb to the point she thought she was going to lose all movability of it. But something in the back of her twisted mind reasoned that she didn't really need it. Who uses their left hands? Weird fucks, that's who. Fuck continued to stare at the sink before him, his shoulders tensing with each word she spoke. Sis didn't want to admit that Idi was gone. She didn't want to believe that she was stuck with the monster that had done so. But, sadly, this was not the thing that scared her.

What scared her was the fact that when she watched Idi die…she felt nothing.

Sis squeezed her eyes shut, biting the bottom of her lip as confusion filled her mind. Why was she not stricken with grief at the idea that one of the people she cared the most for was gone? Tears stung her eyes as her breathing hitched at the thought. Was she truly becoming that cold that she didn't care when someone close to her died before her?

Mr. Eff slowly trotted around her, moving his way towards the front room couch. Sis grinded her teeth in rage, lowering her head as she opened her eyes to stare at the knife imbedded in her hand. She forced herself to try and twitch the index finger of her left hand, to insure that she indeed still had some control of it. Pain flooded her entire hand as it moved, but a shock ran up her arm and neck. This was too much for her. Sis breathed deeply, shutting her right eye and grinding her teeth as she moved her right hand to the handle of the knife.

It had to be done.

She gripped the knife, pain running through her hand at the simple act. She took one deep breath, readying herself for the pain to come.

It had to be done.

Sis yanked as hard as she could as she screamed in agony as pain flooded her entire left arm like fire. Her scream filled every inch of the small house dark house, tears streaming down her cheeks as her eyes squeezed shut to block out the sight of blood pooling out of the wound. She stopped, hiccupping as her tears stained the wooden flooring below her. The knife didn't budge the least bit. Sis stared at the knife in wallow, her mind racing as she tried to think of a way to remove it from her hand and the flooring.

A loud thud raddled next to her, causing her to jump in shock. Fuck stood near the doorway of the kitchen, his crimson eyes locked onto Sis's back as she shook in agony.

He glared at her, saying darkly, _"Use it."_

Her eyes locked onto the object lying next to her, her heart dropping at the sight of it.

A hammer stared back at her as it glistened in the moonlight.

"I-I can't."

_"You can, and you will."_

Sis bit the bottom of her lip harshly, tears clouding her vision, her shoulders shaking slight as she held back the hiccups that threatened to come out.

_"I didn't raise some little sniveling bitch."_ Fuck snapped bitterly, causing Sis to flinch slightly at the harshness of his words. _"You either pull the knife out, or you stay there and bleed out 'til you pass out."_

Mr. Eff watched as a small shaking hand reached out to the hammer, a smirk spreading on his thin chapped lips. There was still some hope that Idi didn't change her too much. Sis wrapped her small fingers around the handle of the hammer, her head still lowered as she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. It seemed to weigh heavier than she recalled as she picked it up. She stared at the tool for some time, her heart beating in her ears rapidly. The hammer seemed so different now that it wasn't being used on the people Fuck and she tortured. Fuck slowly trotted over to her, watching over her shoulder as she put the knife in between the claws of the hammer.

Sis paused, eyes darkening as her mind raced at the thought of putting herself through such agony yet again. She grinded her teeth in rage, eyes glaring at her hand as the blood from it stained her jeans covered knees. With all of her weight, she yelled and pushed down on the handle of the hammer, blood pooling in the palm of her hand. It ached as she bounced down on the hammer numerous times to add more pressure, her hand screaming in pain at the action. The knife popped out and clattered to the blood covered wooden flooring as Sis nearly fell to the flooring with it.

Sis stared at the knife, and then allowed the hammer to slip from her right hand and join it. Her hand felt as if the flesh covering it was getting ripped off by hounds for their supper as volts of pain ran up her arm and to her neck in annoyance more than pain.

Her lifeless blue eyes stayed locked onto her hand as the crimson liquid ran freely from its wound and stained her clothing like ink on white paper. Mr. Eff watched Sis as she sat on the flooring calmly, her head lowered to have her chestnut locks cover her beet red, tear riddled face from him. She didn't know what to think, what to do, how to react anymore. Sis blinked in shock as thin bony arms wrapped around her waist, her back being pressed against a cold fabric like surface as something laid on the top part of her head.

Sis felt her blood go cold as her eyes widened in confusion.

Mr. Eff was hugging her as he laid his head on top of her head.

This was the second time he had touched her in such a way.

But Fuck claimed he hated touching people.

_"Just relax, My Little Bunny,"_ he mumbled into Sis's hair, making her gut turn ill as his warm road kill breath hit the top of her head. _"Everything's fine now... It's all over... You no longer have to be brainwashed by that vile bastard..."_

Sis stared at Mr. Eff's hands as her mind stayed blank.

What was there to say or think?

Mr. Eff rubbed her sides slightly, his cold touch making her wince in panic at the foreign acts he was displaying.

_"…It just you and I now…"_

._.

._.

**Fun Time's Over:**

Sis was feeling weird around Fuck after that night. Not only that, but he had been acting so strangely that Sis found it hard to be around him period. Fuck would flip at her at the drop of a hat when she did something she didn't run through Fuck first. It could be as small as cooking something to eat, he would yell, rant, scream, and throw things around as Sis stared in shock at his actions. It didn't even have to be Sis that provoked him. No, he could be just sitting in the darkness of the house at night in the kitchen as he sat at the kitchen table, crimson eyes staring at the wooden table for hours on end. Then, out of nowhere, he would yelled in rage and throw chairs around.

Sis found herself staying in her room most of the time, avoiding Mr. Eff the most she could without him noticing her doing so. If she wasn't in her bed room, she was out at the houses torturing the people that inhabited it for the most part. It was just too much for Sis to handle. Fuck was the level headed leader out of the group; Sis just followed his orders to please him.

Sis glared at the bloody flooring below her Convers, hands gripping a circular saw as the man before her stared in udder horror.

"Long time no see."

Sis blinked at the voice, and turned to see Alex hanging from a wall, cheek bones sticking out so badly that even Sis cringed at the sight of it. His face looked hallow, his clothing dirty and stained from the blood that splattered on him from other peoples' demise. His eyes looked lifeless and sickly from the pointless hours being trapped in a single room with no lighting. His jeans hung on his bony hips, his wrist caked with dried on blood from the shackles that cut into them.

"Yes…" Sis mumbled, lowering the saw to her side as she investigated Alex's wellbeing more. "Like wise…"

"How long has it been since we last spoke to one another?" Alex asked, his voice wavering as his eyelids hung low.

Sis thought for a moment.

"I don't really know to be quiet honest," Sis replied, rubbing the back of her head softly. She winced in pain, withdrawing her left hand and staring at it. Two weeks had past and the wound on her hand still felt fresh. Had it been two weeks? Or was it a month? "…I'm horrible at keeping track of time..."

Alex fell silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry."

Sis froze at his words, eyes locking onto him as he allowed his eyes to close.

"Sorry?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for what I did to you the first night we met."

Sis felt her body freeze at his apology, the weight of the circular saw feeling ten times heavier than before. She had heard so many apologies before, but this one felt so different. Sis eyes darted around the small room as if trying to find the reasoning lying lazily upon the floor, her body shaking slightly as her gut became ill. This feeling wasn't right, it was something she hadn't felt. It scared her to death to know that this feeling was burning in her gut. The circular saw dropped to the floor loudly, hurting Alex's ears to the point that he cringed in pain.

Sis grinded her teeth as she glared at Alex in rage, her small frail body shaking as her gut knotted up. No it wasn't the apology that was the cause of this. This feeling wasn't foreign like she first thought. This feeling… It was the feeling of pure horror. But why?

Sis's inched herself closer to Alex, her nerves on end as she inspected him closer. No, not his sickly eyes or his blood riddled clothing. No. Something was wrong under his skin. Sis found herself near inches away from him, his rancid body odor filling her nose. And then, she heard it and saw it. She stepped back, stumbling on the saw and falling to the flooring on her back as her blue horror filled eyes stayed locked onto Alex.

His fucking skin was crawling!

"W-What the hell is that!?" Sis hissed, pushing herself back as Alex forced his eyes to open. He smiled weakly at her to show his blood caked teeth to her, drool slipping from his lips and falling to the flooring.

"I-It hurts soooo… m-much," Alex mumbled, tears clouding his saddened eyes. "M-Make it s-stop, please."

Alex's entire body locked up, a pain filled scream escaping his chapped lips. Sis found herself frozen, watching the pour soul cry in agony like no one she or Mr. Eff had tortured.

"KILL ME! PLEASE KILL ME! I C-CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Sis sat and stared, heart beating wildly as her blood ran cold.

A scrapping noise came to her ears, burning them like acid as her pupils constrict. It was coming from the wall behind Alex, the sound of claws digging from behind the wall just to get out. Sis breathing became erratic, tears stinging her eyes as they darted around the small room, inspecting every inch of each wall. This was not right. Sis squeezed her eyes, balling her hands over her ears as to block out the noise.

It couldn't be.

How could it be alive?

Sis bit the bottom of her lip, mind racing to try and put it all together.

The monster behind the wall was real.

Sis stood and darted out of the room, Alex's pain filled scream echoing throughout the house. But Sis didn't hear his screams. No, she heard the screeching noise of the monster that haunted her dreams.

This wasn't right.

no.

No.

NO.

NO!

Sis dashed out of the house, slamming opened the door and not carrying to shut it. Sis had to find Fuck to get him to explain what was going on. More scream came from the other houses, all crying for the pain to stop as snow fell upon Sis. Sis spotted her house, heart beating wildly as she slid in the snow. He had to know what was going on. He had to know! Sis slammed the door open, eyes darting around the the house to find Fuck's crimson eyes burning in the night like the cherry of a cigarette.

And there they were burning by the leather couch. Fuck was sitting lazily with a his head tilted to the side slightly, watching a night time infomercial about something that made Sis' gut ill as her face grew hot in embarrassment at walking in on Mr. Eff watching such vile trash.

"_Egh_! Mr. Eff when did you start watching shit like this," Sis hissed, holding her hand to the side of her face to block her view of the indecent act being displayed on the T.V. "I didn't think you were like that!"

Fuck turned the volume on mute, saying calmly, _"It wasn't always like this. I didn't get any satisfaction out of it like you humans. But after some time…" _He glanced at his thin spider-like hands that only he and Sis could see at one time. Now, he was becoming real.

Too real for his liking.

_"…something changed…"_

Sis felt vomit enter the back of her throat, the words still lingering in the air like smoke. This was a part of Fuck she had never seen before, and it petrified her to the point she felt her body grow ill as her face grew hot. Was that really just said? Fuck turned his crimson eyes towards her, a unsteadily smile growing on his thin chapped lips, the cuts on the side of them oozing black ink like blood. He placed his free hand on the couch cushion next to him.

"_Come 'ere, Sis,"_ he called softly, patting the seat with his skinny hand. Sis didn't move, her blue eyes staying glued onto Fuck's eyes as his stayed locked onto her. Fuck chuckled at this after a moment, rising from the couch and walking towards her leisurely. She stepped back seeing this, eyes widening as her breath caught in her throat. Mr. Eff paused at this, and then barked a laugh.

_"You're not freaked out by the T.V. thing still, are you? Come now Sis, grow up. It's a part of life."_

Sis shook her head in a childish manor, whispering, "Not mine."

Fuck rolled his eyes at this, grinding his rotten teeth in annoyance.

"What's feeding off the people in the houses?"

Fuck blinked in shock at her question as Sis stood numbly a few feet away from him.

He smirked.

_"There's no need to hide the truth from you anymore."_ he mumbled, crossing his thin arms over his chest. _"You're a big girl now. And, of course, a big reason for it…"_

Sis jumped in shock when the front door slammed behind her, sound of the door locking making her heart stop.

_"You didn't think we just did all of this for shits and giggles, did you? Well… at first I did, but things changed…The thing that eats the blood of the damned is your well acquainted punisher for misbehaving."_

Sis bit her bottom lip to hold back the scream that wanted to escape.

_"Don't worry though; it won't harm you unless you refuse to feed it. It just eats… and eats… and eats..."_ Fuck glared to the ground, hissing, _"And makes people its slaves…_"

Sis felt her body grow cold hearing Fuck's words.

"H-how long-,"

_"Has it been this way?" _Fuck's eyes narrowing on Sis. _"To be quiet honest, it's hard to say exactly when it invaded our lives. I may have had a hand at bringing it to life. But you had far more to do with it than me."_

Sis cowered at the mention of her being the main cause of the monster being real. It seemed that she did everything wrong just to piss off Fuck. She couldn't win. If she went out without him somewhere, he was pissed. If she didn't have dinner cooked right when he came home, he was pissed. If she found someone to talk to and relatively okay to be around in the houses, he was pissed. Rage surrounded him twenty four seven along with malice.

_"When you misbehave and disobey my orders, I have to punish you for it. What better way than with something you fear in your dreams? Something that felt so real that you never step out of line again."_

He growling, baring his teeth at the thought of the blood hungry beast.

_"It wasn't 'til a few weeks ago that I felt its presence while I was clearing the herd up in one of the houses. It was weak, but it felt like a wave of nauseating shit that I was all too familiar with. That **thing. ** It has invaded every house, in every wall, craving blood and feasting off the people chained to the walls."_

Sis felt her mind click when he said this. When Idi and she were having their conversation about her running away, Idi kept staring at the walls in her room. He knew about the monster behind the walls. He knew and felt it just like Fuck could.

_"I was in denial at first, yelling and screaming at the thing with everything in me. I even lashed out on you because **you created it!** How?" _

He glared at her darkly, causing Sis to flinch.

_"It's all that insanity that you have that made it real… making US slaves to it…"_ He scanned her, making Sis feel as if she was being scrutinized by him. The mood in the air changed as Fuck's face softened in a way Sis had never seen, making Sis shoulders tense. He always flipped when he was this calm after talking to Sis about her wrong doings. Hurting her to the point she couldn't move for days on end.

Sis didn't tear her eyes away from him, the light from the T.V. behind him blinking rapidly and creating a shadow over his form. His crimson eyes glowed brightly in the darkness, staring at Sis as his mind slowly ticked.

**_"So, what do we do now?"_**

_ "Excuse me?"_

Sis lowered her blue eyes to her feet, sighing deeply as she tried to calm herself the best she could. She had to feed the thing behind the wall if she didn't want anything to happen to herself. The thought of being so close to something she feared more than Fuck when she first saw him as a child made her nerves on end. And feeding it blood?

Sis squeezed her eyes shut.

They had to keep it behind that wall.

**_"That. That thing. We just let it feast on the blood of our victims?"_**

_"Yes."_

Sis opened her lifeless and cold eyes as she investigated her blood covered shoes.

"How long will the people we have in all the houses last?"

Fuck sighed.

_"A week max."_

._.

._.

**That's Sooo Lame:**

"O.M.G. Did you see what that boy was wearing?"

"Tch, he sooo needs a mirror to see how stupid he looks in those glasses."

"Totally."

"And did you see the way that clerk was looking at us?"

"I know right! He was so staring at us!"

The two blond hair girls laughed at one another as they sat at the food court with their salads and water that they would most likely not eat. Both girls looked like twins, wearing pink cheerleader uniforms and makeup to make their blue eyes stand out more than needed along with their cheek bones. The two desperately need to eat more than they did and needed to put more clothing on. Their fathers' hearts stopped every time he saw the way their daughters dressed, along with their hair reseating and turning gray with worry about the boys around the two.

But little did the two fathers know their little girls were sluts.

That or the beer they drank helped them with the idea.

The two girls paused seeing a pale looking girl with the hood of her dirtied red jacket pulled over her chestnut locks walk past them, a small tray of nachos in her hand as she kept her eyes lowered to the white tiled flooring in contemp. The two glanced over to see that she had taken a seat in the very back of the food court, eye staring blankly at the small tray of nachos as if it were about to hop up and do a dance number for her. The two blond girls frowned at one another then laughed madly, tears rolling down their cheeks.

"Oh. My. God. Did you just see that sack of sadness walk past us?"

"Totally!"

The two glanced back at the girl to see her nibbling on her food quietly, blue lifeless eyes staring at a toy store a few feet away from her table. She paused, chip near inches away from her mouth. The two froze seeing her blue eyes snap over to the two and her pupils grow small, her lips turning downwards as her face turned dark. The two girls turned away from her slowly.

"What a freak," Polly mumbled, stabbing her salad with her fork.

"Right," Sarah agreed, messing with the straw on her drink.

The two girls grew quite, the sound of people talking and shoes hitting the flooring of the mall filling their ears. Polly grabbed her pink phone and glanced at the time.

"Where the hell are those brain dead monkeys," she hissed, slamming her cellphone on the table and making it shake. "They were supposed to be here, like, an hour ago!"

Sarah shrugged her shoulders and scanned the area. She gasped and stood from her seat, pointing as a high pitched scream came from her.

"Oh there's my huggie bear!" Sarah squealed happily, clapping her hands like a moron. In the distains two cave man looking jocks lumbered through the crowd of people. The two boys wore red football uniforms, varsity red and white jackets covered in metals from pointless awards they had won by using steroids hung from their shoulders. Sarah dashed over to her boyfriend and hopped onto him, receiving a cave man like grunt as her greeting.

"Oooh, there's my big strong man," she cooed, pulling away from him and patting him on the chest.

Again, a grunt was her reply.

Polly approached the three, flipping her long blond hair as a huff came from her.

"Where were you, Brad? I was sooo board!"

Brad grunted and pointed down towards a store with bras and panties hanging in front of the glass display case. Polly and Sarah rolled their eyes and groaned in disgust.

"We're going to be late to the party because of that? Really?!" Polly threw her hands up in the air as Sarah slapped West on his chest. "We're, like, the main focal of the party! No, you know what, let's just go!"

The two boys looked at one another then back to their girlfriends. They still had a good chance of getting laid. The group strolled out of the food court, the two girls talking to one another as the two boys grunted in their own language. The parking lot was dark and soulless as the four walked towards they truck, laughing at one another as they talked about pointless school things. Like homework, grades, and passing school of course.

Who needed that?

West stopped spotting his green truck, face turning into one of complete shock. All of his tires were slashed. West grunted and roared in rage and his buddy beat on his own chest and roared in rage as well, the two girls stopping in the middle of their conversation and staring at the two in confusion.

Polly's eyes widened seeing the tires.

"OMG! WE'RE, LIKE, NEVER GOING TO GET THERE NOW!"

**_"That's not true."_**

A baseball bat slammed into the back of Polly's head, knocking her out and sending her to the ground. The two jocks turned and stopped seeing blue sparks snap and illuminate a pale faced girl wearing a red jacket with her hood up. She stabbed a cattle prod into West's neck, making the boy shake around and fall to the ground next to Polly. Brad dashed towards her to tackle her, only to get the baseball bat swung at his head and bludgeoned. Sarah screamed seeing the girl she and her friend were mocking walking towards her, pressing the button to the cattle prod button to make the blue electricity snap as it illuminated her porcelain face up as she smiled widely with small pupils and lifeless eyes.

She stabbed Sarah in the neck, sending her to the ground with the others that remanded knocked out. Sis smiled to herself, staring at the victims as she threw the baseball bat into the truck bed.

**_"Now you're not."_**

**_..._**

~L.I.N.E~

...

**_"I'm so glad you all decided to joy us on this fabulous occasion!"_** Sis shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. Polly, Sarah, Brad, and West all were chained to the wall before her, the monster behind the wall already having invaded into their backs and feasting on their blood. **_"I felt SO bad seeing as how you four couldn't make it to your little party. So I thought, 'HEY! WHY NOT DRAG THEM TO MY HOUSE TO HAVE OUR OWN LITTLE PARTY!?' Needless to say, you all seem to be enjoying the host of the party! But he can be such an attention whore!"_**

Sis laughed madly, throwing her head back as she watched the four cried and scream in pain as the tentacles slid further into their bodies. Their skin crawled as the tentacles pulsated with each gulp of blood it took from them, feeding the never ending hunger that made Sis a slave to it.

Sis sighed deeply, wiping the tears away from her eyes as she gained the air in her lungs.

**_"Ahhh, yeah. But in all seriousness, you're all going to die."_** Sis trotted to the bedroom door and opening it, leaning back as she glanced over her shoulder, saying happily, **_"Bye!"_**

Sis turned off the lights to the room and slammed the door shut, leaving the four to suffer.

._.

._.

**Dinner For All:**

Fuck smiled to himself, arms crossed over his thin chest as his crimson eyes investigated the contraption before him. It took him awhile to get the cogwheels in the right place and the meat grinder to actually grinded an entire human body in one go without any hitches. And mixing a wood chipper with the thing was the biggest pain in the ass. He had to get the fucker to face the wall to make the blood go directly onto it. Well, at least that's what he was going to try out before throwing his invention in the green light for go category.

Fuck clapped his spider-like hands together and sighed heavily, turning his attention to a Goth teen that was crying in fear of the monstrosity before him and the meat grinder as well. The Goth's hands and feet were tied together when the rope tied to him was forced into the meat grinder. Once Fuck turned on the machine, the rope along with the boy would be sucked into it.

_"Well, now that all the tuning up is done,"_ Fuck exclaimed happily. _"Let us get this show on the road!"_

Mr. Eff walked over to the lever on the machine, the boy's blue eyes widening in distress.

"W-Wait!"

Fuck rolled his crimson eyes and sighed.

_"What? Do you want be to get you a glass of water? Why not a sandwich?"_

"T-That's not it," the boy stuttered. "Even though a sandwich would be good."

_"What was that?"_

"Nothing! Nothing!" The boy cried out, eyes widening seeing Fuck's grip on the lever grow. "L-Look. All I want to know it why I'm here! The last thing I know is I was walking home from a poetry slam! I didn't do anything to you!"

Fuck stared at the skinny boy for a moment.

_"You really want to know WHY you're here?"_ Fuck asked, mood darkening at the subject. The boy flinched at the words, but nodded his head. _"I used to know someone like you. I used to work with him. Always doom and gloom."_

Fuck grinded his rotten pointed teeth at the thought of the Styrofoam bastard.

_"That piece of shit always knew the right things to say to get that boy to snivel and cry like a little bitch to the point he wanted to kill himself."_

"I-I'm sorry, but w-what does this have to do with me?"

_"I'm getting to that!"_ Fuck snapped, making the boy scream. Fuck blinked at the way the boy screamed. _"Did you just scream like a little girl?"_ Fuck waved his hands at the subject._ "Never mind! Look, what I'm saying is I hate that bastard and I hate you seeing how you remind me of him. So with that-,"_

"T-That doesn't explain anything!"

Fuck sighed, face palming at the boy's words.

_"How so?"_

"W-Well, how is it that I remind you of this doom and gloom person?"

Fuck stared at the boy for a moment.

_"Really? Are you that fucking dense?"_ Fuck rolled his eyes. _"I was at the poetry slam with a friend of mine. We listened to your little, 'Oh how I hate myself and wish to kill myself- blah-blah-blah-'shit. Needless to say I wasn't a fan. Do you know why?" _ The Goth boy shook his head no. _"Because one: none of you Goth sniveling bitches ever go through with killing yourself. You just complain and say you will. And two: I heard enough of it from my ex-college, I don't need to hear it from you."_

Fuck eyes turned wild as she smiled widely, flashing his pointed needle-like yellowed teeth.

_"So let me help you with killing yourself, yes?"_

"Wait a minute," The Goth boy said, his voice having a little humor in it. "You were the guy in the back with the skinny girl wearing the short grey trench coat and a tight white T-shirt." Fuck stopped himself from turning on the machine, crimson eyes turning into one of curiosity hearing this from the boy.

_"Yesss,"_ Fuck drawled out, one eye widening as the other investigated the boy.

The boy laughed madly at this, his pale face turning red as tears ran down his face.

"Dude! I totally fucking hit on that!"

Fuck's eyes widened as the idea of such a skinny depressing Goth hitting on his little girl. The little girl he watched over like a father would their daughter. Fuck's right eye twitched madly as his grip on the lever grew, his knuckles turning white as the boy's laughter rang in his ears. The Goth boy that remind him so much of his deeply loathed ex-college.

Something in his mind snapped at the thought.

Little Miss Sis.

Psycho Doughboy.

_"You were hitting on my-**my**- Little Miss Sis?"_ Fuck mumbled, his smiled turning into a creepy one as his right eye continued to twitch madly.

The Goth boy continued to laugh madly, all the air in his lungs vanished causing him to thrash around. Fuck pushed down on the lever with everything in him, the lever snapping and breaking in his hand. The Goth Boy stopped laughing and turned his blue horror filled eyes to the meat grinder.

**_"_**_No one** fucks **with my Little Bunny**. No one."**_

The boy screamed, his skinny body being dragged closer and closer to the meat grinder as Fuck stood at its side in anticipation. He wanted this boy's blood. He wanted to see this boy die as slow as possible.

"W-Wait, wait, **_wait!_**"

Mr. Eff only smiled madly as the boy was dragged closer and closer to the meat grinder, his crimson eyes bighting with each passing second and with each scream that left the boy. The boy's feet were the first to enter the meat grinder, the sound of his bones snapping under the pressure like twigs as his flesh and blood flew out of the top part of the meat grinder and flew onto the wall. It was going magnificently, 'til it got to the boy's knees. The meat grinder came to a stop, making Mr. Eff's smile vanish within a flash.

_"Fucking piece of shit!"_ Fuck kicked the meat grinder in rage, the boy's screams running throughout the small room. Fuck growled, the boy's screams irritating him now more than pleasing his homicidal mood. _"SHUT UP!"_

"Hey…"

Fuck snapped his eyes to the bedroom door to see Sis standing in the entry way, eating a garlic breadstick with a raised eyebrow as she investigated the scene before her.

Fuck stared at the breadstick.

_"When did you get garlic breadsticks?"_

Sis took a bite out of the breadstick as she shoved her free left hand into her black jean pocket, blue lifeless eyes turning to Mr. Eff's crimson childlike ones. She chewed and swallowed the bread as Mr. Eff stared at the breadstick in hunger.

"I went out and got takeout from that new Italian place," she replied, shortly after finishing the breadstick. She reached over to the side of her, bending over and grabbing a brown bag of food and two sodas can that were placed in the hallway. She raised the items towards Mr. Eff

"Hungry?"

Fuck stared at her blankly.

_"Yes."_

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

"You know, I couldn't ask for a better place to eat even if I wanted to."

_"Agreed."_

Sis and Mr. Eff touched their cans of soda together, their food placed on top of the small Goth boy's midsection, his mouth sewn shut with mice shoved inside as his legs were still trapped into the meat grinder bleed porously. The blood on the wall slowly sucked through, the monster behind it pleased with its food for the night.

._.

._.

**Puppet Show:**

"Ugh, this is so complicated…"

Sis rubbed her head and sighed, the rack of movies staring back at her as if they were seconds away from laughing at her. She crossed her arms over her white shirt and red hip length trench coat, tapping her black booted foot on the ground in aggravation. What were the movies Mr. Eff liked to watch by that director or writer? He told her before she left the house…

Sis ruffled her hair and growled in complete rage at how idiotic the situation was. Maybe she should go up one of the workers and ask of help? She was never good at picking out movies…

Sis's blue eyes turned to a person next to her. A male with freckles all over his face stared back at her, a creepy smile on his face showing all his messed up yellow teeth. Sis's right eye twitched at the sight, taking a step to the side to earn more space between the two. The younger teen saw this, and scooted closer to her once more. Sis investigated this young teen more to see that he was dressed in a strange way. Black and white shirt with a band logo on the front of it, black faded out jeans shorts and worn out sneakers, and a haircut that looked as if someone had caught his poorly dyed black hair on fire.

Sis growled at the persistence of the boy, the smell of old stale chips and grease leaking off his form and flooded her nostrils.

"That's a good movie," the boy said in a squeaky voice, pointing at the movie.

Sis glared at the boy, only to have him smile at her still.

**_"You know what else is good?"_** Sis stepped to the side once more. **_"Bubble space."_**

"I haven't seen that one yet," The boy mumbled, scratching his head in thought. "I'll have to check it out."

Sis face palmed at this.

"So, you from around here?"

Sis rolled her eyes seeing the boy raise an eyebrow at her as he waited for an answer. Sis wanted the kid to just leave her be, but something told her that wouldn't happen without her cutting off his legs first…

**_"Somewhat,"_** she answered, picking up and movie and reading the back of the case. **_"I move around a lot."_**

"Ah," he replied, picking up and movie and scanning the case only to put it back seconds later. "I know how that is. My pops used to have a job that made us move around a lot. Wasn't 'til I moved out on my own that I settled down in this town…"

**_"Mmm,"_** Sis said, nodding her head as she let her blue eyes scan the movies down a ways from her.

"Yeah…"

The boy's eyes seemed to sadden at the subject of his family.

**_"Couldn't pick a better shit whole to live in," _**Sis mumbled, turning her attention back to the boy next to her. The boy seemed to snap out of his thought process and blink in shock at the words. **_"Then again, I guess everywhere else is the same…"_**

Sis scanned the boy head to toe.

**_"You look a little young to be out on your own," _**she added darkly. **_"How do you make a living?"_**

The boy smiled widely at the subject.

"I sell."

Sis frowned at this.

"**_Sell what?"_**

"You know," The Boy nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders.

**_"No."_**

The Boy blinked at Sis.

"Oh…well," he dug into his pocket and scooted closer to Sis. He pulled out a little bag and shoved it towards Sis. Sis frowned and investigated the bag with childlike wonder in her eyes. It was a little baggie with green shreds of what looked to be grass, the smell more overwhelming than the boy's odor.

Sis raised her right eyebrow.

**_"You sell… oregano for a living…" _**Sis stared at the bag for a little long as the boy stared at her in disbelief. **_"Your father must be sooo proud…"_**

The Boy snickered, saying, "Wow, you must've had a sheltered life. It's weed." Sis stared at him with childlike eyes. "You know marijuana? Mary Jane?"

Sis only blinked at him.

"Haven't you ever tried weed? Crack? Pills? Any form of narcotics?!"

Sis scrunched up her nose in disgust.

**_"Why would I want to harm my body with such trash?"_**

The Boy looked at her like she had just slapped him across the face.

"Look, the first taste is always free-,"

**_"No thank you,"_** Sis mumbled, turning away from the boy to walk away from him. Fuck only gave her a two hour limit to be out to get a movie and something to eat as well. **_"I have better things to do then alter my brain more to numb out the pain of everyone's shit."_**

Sis was walking away, her boots hitting the flooring as she lowered her eyes to avoid eye contact with anyone. But, sadly the hairs on the back on her neck started to rise, her spine tingling as her brain felt as if it were giving a loud warning to her about the event to come. This, sadly, was the asshole gland that Fuck as taught her about when she was a teen. At least that's what she was told.

In the distance, the teen growled and hissed under his breath a word that she hated the most out of any word in the world.

"Fucking _whore_."

Sis's world came to a stop, her shoulders tensing as the air around her thickened in malice from the simple word. The Boy seemed to notice this, and turned his attention to Sis to see that she was quaking from the pure rage that was coursing through her veins. That _fucking **word**_. That word that felt like a sab in the heart every time it was directed towards her.

She glanced over her shoulder, pupils constricted as she gritted her teeth and breathed deeply and erratically, her fist clenched to the point her fingernails were digging into the palms of her hands. The rage consumed her so much that she had pushed the pain from the deep wound on her left hand, the crimson blood leaking from its bandages to the tiled flooring.

Her right eye twitched madly as she hissed darkly to the young teen, **_"What did you just call me?"_**

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

"Breaking news! A rental movie house has just been the horrifying sight to a massacre never before seen in the likes of our city! Cops reported to the scene to see that all the bodies hanged from wires that were tied to the victims' arms and legs that were attached to the ceiling above in the rafters. Few were alive, most drained of their blood. But the few alive were left to suffer the pain the wires and their mouths sewed into an immortalized smile."

Fuck raised an eyebrow at the new, his booted feet resting on the coffee table before him as his arms were crossed behind his head as he sat on the couch. So this was the reason why Sis was two hours late getting home. Fuck couldn't help but smirk at hearing the news. Sis was beginning to get a little creative with her slaughters.

"One officer reported, quote, "_It was like walking into a disturbing, gut-wrenching, live action marionette show_." No one was able to identify the person that was the cause of all this madness. But one thing is for sure, no one is safe. Tammy Q. reporting live at channel-,"

Fuck turned off the T.V., a smirk still etched on his thin lips.

_'Johnny Boy was a pain in the ass when it came to orders. But Little Miss Sis is my bitch.'_

Mr. Eff couldn't help but bark a laugh as he stood from the couch and headed up the stairs to his room, the sound of the monster behind the wall scratching at the walls of the house. Half way up the stairs, Fuck froze, his crimson eyes widening in shock as he grabbed onto his forehead in sheer pain. It felt as if someone had beaten him over the head with a hammer.

Then, as fast as it came, it stopped.

**_'FFFFEEEEEWWWW! THAT WAS ONE HELL OF UH RIDE, BIG GUY!'_**

* * *

_Look's like Mr. Eff has created a voice. _

_And Sis is finally turning into a full out homicidal maniac and hating what she has become._

_Not only that, but the thing behind the wall is now in EVERY house they have instead of behind one wall like Nny had._

_It would seem that Nny had it easy._

_Well, that's it for now._

_R&R if you want. Thank you to everyone that is still reading and to the people that have followed, faved, and reviewed._

_:)_

_You all are the best!_

_See you Thursday!_

_(And sorry for the long chapters. I have a lot more written. I believe close to a 100 and something pages. So don't worry! I'm not rushing the story.)_

_Bye!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Vile Beyond Compare:**

**_"Randy!"_**

The Little Boy's green eyes darted around the toy store, his pale face becoming sweaty with each passing second he found that his old brother was nowhere in sight. Tall racks of toys turned into sky scrapers that The Little Boy named Kenny found to be frightening seeing as how the toys looked as if they were peering down at him, ready to hop down and steal him away from the store. Kenny grabbed onto his head full of blond hair, frail little body trembling in his little sneakers. He didn't like it when his older brother pulled tricks on him like this.

A shadow covered the little boy, gaining his attention to make him stare up at the person before him. Crimson red eyes stared down at the boy, the hew of them glowing under his black hood of his sweat jacket. His face was sickly, his cheek bones sticking out badly as the cuts on each side of his mouth seemed to become a second thought when seeing his crimson eyes. It looked as if someone had sewn his mouth shut for saying a bad worry Kenny wasn't allowed to say, but his drunken brother was. The monster of a man wore a white shirt with a rooster on the front with black font under it said, _'Of the Walk.'_

The man smiled widely at Kenny to show all his pointed shark-like teeth, his cuts on the side of his face oozing black ink like blood making the little boy turn his green eyes down to the man's black jeans and boots. The man bent down to his knee to be eye level with Kenny, letting Kenny see the black spikes that surrounded his eyes and the black arrows that pointed from the side of them to his ears. This monster of a man was going to kidnap him, Kenny could feel it. He was never going to see his stupid older brother or his loving parents again.

_"Lost?"_

Kenny blinked in shock at the question as his green eyes stared at the man, his little heart pounding against his ribcage madly. Kenny couldn't find the words to say at the simple question, and nodded his head yes to have his blond hair move slightly. The man sighed, patting Kenny on the head like one would a dog. Kenny didn't like the action, but knew that if he wanted help this man was the best bet he had if he didn't want to get kidnapped by a stranger. But what if the monster of a man was a kidnapper?!

_"Eeeh, I don't want to admit it, but I'm kind of lost myself,"_ The man mumbled under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment at admitting to such a thing to a kid.

"R-Really?"

The man smirked, more black ink like blood oozing from his cuts as he said, _"Yeah, I lost someone…No, something that I really don't want to be around me or a friend of mine."_

His faced darkened at the subject, his right eyebrow twitching at the sheer thought. The man sighed deeply, rubbing his forehead as Kenny frowned at the man's actions.

"Are you sick?"

The man shook his head, 'no', hand still rubbing his forehead as he mumbled to himself under his breath.

"Oh…I-I was just wondering seeing as how you looked kinda…" Kenny pressed the tips of his fingers together as he watched the man in worry.

The man shook his head and slowly stood, pulling his hand away from his face to reveal hatred withered within his crimson eyes. Kenny backed away slightly, green eyes darting around in desperation in trying to find his older brother. Maybe going with the monster of a man wasn't the best idea…

_"Let's go find this Ricky."_

"Randy."

_"Whatever."_

The man and Kenny trotted around, Kenny peaking up at him every now and then to make sure that he didn't try anything. The man did offer to help him find his brother, but it still didn't make him a good man simply because of that one reason. He could've been a murderer for all Kenny knew! Kenny bumped into the man's legs, causing his thought process to fly out the window. Kenny rubbed his little round nose in pain, whimpering as his green eyes stared to water.

"W-Why'd you stop," Kenny asked.

The man's crimson eyes stayed locked in front of him, a look of pure disgust etched on his face as his jaw tightened. Kenny followed the man's eye to see what he was looking at, and found the sight to be something quite disturbing.

**_"Work it out, work it out, W-W-Work it out!"_**

_"Oh fuck me,"_ the man mumbled under his breath, lowering his head and placing his hand over his face in shear embarrassment and disappointment.

A small brown bear with bright lime green eyes with black spirals in the middle of them stood on top of a white manikin's head that wore a neon pink bra and pantie set. The small bear had a purple bra on the top of its head as it danced and sung stupidly, flashing its spoon fork like teeth widely. Most of the people in the store acted as if the bear wasn't even there, going on with their pointless shopping.

**_"Oooo, BABY GOT BACK!"_** The bear shouted, pointing with its paw to the manikin next to it.

Kenny stared in complete awe as the man in front of him looked as if he wanted to vanish into thin air.

**_"IF YA LIKED IT YA SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT! IF YA LIKED IT YA SHOULDA PUT A RING ON IT! WOAH OH OH- OH OH OH OH OOOO!"_**

The bear turned around and stared to shake its furry little ass in the air.

The sight would remind one of a drunken frat boy really.

Kenny backed away slowly, face paling as the man sighed deeply and the bear shook its ass and laughed madly in stupidity. Maybe Kenny was better off trying to find his brother on his own…

The bear turned around and stopped, gasping loudly as he pressed his paws against his fuzzy cheeks making the man next to Kenny flinch.

**_"Aaaww, Effy Poo! You found me!"_**

_"Regrettably,"_ Mr. Eff grumbled under his breath.

The bear lunged from the manikin's head and soared in the air to smack onto Mr. Eff's face with a squeak noise coming from him. He clung onto Mr. Eff's face like a wet paper towel on a bathroom wall as he rubbed his cheek against the top part of Mr. Eff's head.

**_"I knew you couldn't leave without me!"_**

_"Get. Off. **Me.**"_ Fuck hissed.

The bear didn't comply, only moved to sit on the top of his head happily with crossed arms and a smug look on his face.

**_"So when we gonna hit home and meet this fine thang you've been havin' avoid meetin' lil' old me?" _**

_"Never,"_ Fuck growled, shoulders tensing at the thought of such a thing. _"And it's not 'Thang' it's 'thing'."_

The bear started to act like it was crying, saying through fake sobs, **_"S-So you're s-seein' me behind her back?! I'M JUST SOME CHEAP FLOOSY TO YOU?!"_**

Pause.

Deep take of air.

The bear threw his paws in the air, screaming, **_"WWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY-,"_**

Fuck grabbed the bear by the neck and pulled him off the top of his head, crimson eyes glowing brightly in pure hatred as the bear's eyes grew wide in fear. He laughed nervously, tapping his paw together and forced himself to stare at Fuck.

_"I can't believe that something as **VILE** as **YOU** came out of **MY** mind."_

The bear held back his laughter, the words on the tip of his purple pointed tongue.

**_ "Maybe if you gave into your urges and choked the chick -,"_**

Fuck's grip on the bear's neck to cut him off, hissing darky, _"I'll fucking choke something!"_

Off in the distance Kenny was running away from the crazy two, only to be ran over a jazzy scooter with a fat lady sitting on it.

._.

._.

**Stay Low:**

How could this happen? How could he let this slip up happen? He was so careful to make sure that Sis didn't create another voice when Idi vanished. But he himself had created a voice?! And one that was worse than that fat ass Bub's Burger Boy! At least he didn't say sex jokes and make jesters behind peoples backs just for kicks! Fuck growled in rage, rubbing his forehead as he trotted around his room in the dark. He could _not_ let Sis get near this disgusting _thing_! If she were to stumble across the rat bastard she would die of embarrassment and shock when the first thing that comes flying out of the bear's mouth is something sexist!

The bear sat in the middle of Fuck's bed, a bag of Cheetos before him as he sloppily devoured them with his fuzzy cheeks sticking out like a hamster's.

_"Look, I need you to stay away from Little Miss Sis,"_ Fuck said, trotting around in his room.

**_"Mmmhm,"_**

_"I can't have her exposed to something as vile as you. I just got that shit Idi out of my hair."_

**_"You don't have hair, you're bald."_**

Fuck snapped his crimson eyes towards the bear, making him sink lower into Fuck's bed and hugged the bag of Cheetos close to his chest. The bear could already tell that he wasn't going to like working with Fuck.

Not in the least bit.

Nope.

_"It's a saying dipshit."_

Fuck sighed, rubbing his head feeling a throbbing pain start. It seemed to start whenever that bear was around him or talking. He would have to pick up Aleve from the store when he went out.

Or a fifth of vodka.

Yeah, that sounded good.

_"I have to take care of some business,"_ The bear smirked and Fuck glared darkly at him. _"Not. that."_

**_"So you're gonna leave me unattended to for a long period of time in this BIG empty house?"_**

Fuck stared at the bear for a moment.

_"I'm going lock this room from the outside so you can't get out and do something stupid."_ He added a 'duh,' at the end. The small bear stood on the bed watching Mr. Eff trot over to the bedroom door as he pulled the hood of his black sweat jacket over his head. _"I don't care what you do in here. But what you do in here STAYS in here."_

Fuck glanced over his shoulder to stare at the bear in his lime green spiraled eyes.

_"Got it?"_

**_"Sir yes Sir!"_** The bear replied, saluting him sarcastically.

_"I fucking hate you,"_ Fuck mumbled, opening his bedroom door.

Mr. Eff snapped his eyes over to him one last time.

_"**Stay."**_ Fuck said sternly.

Fuck slammed the door closed, the sound of the door locking entering the bear's ear.

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

Sis sat on the sink as she cleaned some of the cuts on her arm that she had received from one of the victims clawing at her to escape. Sis dabbed a wet cloth towel on one of the cuts, her blue lifeless eyes investigating the cut closely. Her sickly white skin had scars on them from an event that she couldn't place her finger on. The more she thought of about it, the more she recalled Idi saying something about scars on her back. How many scars littered her body? Where did they even come from?

Sis sighed deeply through her nose, eyes softening.

She missed Idi.

She missed the way he was always there when Sis needed him to be.

Why didn't he fight to live?

Sis jumped down from the granite sink, her bare feet touching the cold sand colored tiling. She fixed her black tank top promptly and dusted off her black jeans after words. She fixed her messy bun that was on the lower part of her neck, finding chunks of bone and blood still littered in it as she glanced to the mirror.

She wished that she would have shielded herself before that girl's head exploded like a watermelon after Sis lit those M80s off that were sewn into her knees, elbows, shoulders, and head. Of course she saved the head for last. Why ruin the fun?

Sis walked out of the bathroom, her eyes locked onto her left hand's fingernails to see she had chipped a nail. Damn, she really wanted to avoid that. Such is life. Sis opened the bathroom door, her eyes still locked onto her fingernails. Sis bumped into something that stood in front of her, a small 'Eeep!' escaping from her lips as she dropped the hand towel that was in her right hand to the white carpeted flooring below her.

Sis glanced up to see the crimson eyes of Fuck staring down at her, a thin black eyebrow raised.

Sis huffed, bending down to pick up her towel as she quietly mumbled, "Yes?"

_"I'm heading out,"_ Mr. Eff replied calmly, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets. _"You need anything?"_

She shook her head no.

Fuck investigated her for a moment, feeling that something was up with her. He shrugged his shoulders, finding the problem not to be that big. If she were depressed beyond compare though, that would be a different story. Sis watched him walk away from her and head down the step, each step he took echoing throughout the house. She was going to be left alone again. She was going to have to stay in the house when he went out.

_"There are some knives that need to be cleaned in the kitchen, the laundry needs to be done as well, and clean the house when I'm gone like the good little house wife you are."_

**_"And if I don't?"_**

Fuck froze at her words.

Was she standing up to him?

Sis glared down at him from over the railing as he glared back at her. My, this was something he hadn't seen from her in some time. It almost made him shiver in delight having the _old_ Sis showing up again. The way she back talked and put up a fight. It made him smirk slightly in remembrance. Maybe she would return to her old ways ones more? He didn't mind the fighting and screaming.

_"Because, if you don't then I'll have to punish you for disobeying my orders."_

With that, he left, slamming the front door behind him. Sis stared at the front door with her pride rising slightly at her actions.

Stupid, yes.

But Idi would've been proud.

...

~ .E~

...

Sis plopped into her bed, sighing heavily as she closed her blue eyes. She didn't do what Fuck asked her to do; instead she ate the rest of a carton of dark chocolate cherry ice cream while watching T.V. The lights in her room remained turned on, the ceiling fan turned on low as the hum from it rang in her ears peacefully. Her chestnut brown locks had been pulled out of her messy bun, letting the breeze from the ceiling fan move around slightly and tickle her face and nose.

It felt nice.

Sis felt herself slipping into sleep.

Why was she allowing herself to sleep after having her nightmares come true? What if she died in her sleep slowly and painfully? In a way, she couldn't help but think that it would serve her right for everything she had done to all those people.

No.

Not people.

Sinners.

Sinners that had rubbed their sickness onto her, making her the way she was. But it wasn't just them that had done this to her. No, it was clear now. It was Fuck that had turned her into the monster that she was.

Idi was right all along.

._.

._.

**Pervy Bear, A.K.A: P.B.:**

Sis moaned slightly, waking up as she stirred around in her bed. She hadn't had a restful night's sleep like that in years. She felt something in her arms move around against her chest as she moved around in her bed to get comfortable once again to fall back to sleep. The hairs on the back of her neck rose, a cold chill running down her spine.

Why did it feel like someone was watching her?

Sis slowly opened her eyes, fear overwhelming her as she did so.

Sis's gut fell, her heart beating in her chest as her eyes locked onto the person that was staring at her.

Fuck stood at the side of her bed, crimson eyes full of rage as his fist clenched and his shoulders tensed at the sight of Sis waking up. Sis readied herself for what was to come as she watched Mr. Eff's jaw tighten as his face darkened quickly. Sis may have slept great, but waking up to Mr. Eff at her side was the worst thing she had to experience yet again.

"Do you have some weird fetish of watching me sleep? Because this is just getting weird now."

Fuck snarled at this, his face turning into one of appall at the statement.

**_"He would have a lot of fetishes if he would just give into his male urges."_**

Sis screamed in shock hearing the voice come from in between her chest and arms. The bear Mr. Eff had the great honor of making laid on her chest with a Cheetos dust fill smirk on his lips.

Fuck snatched the bear from Sis, his anger over boiling after seeing the bear cuddle on Sis after he had warned him not to go near her. Not only that, but the perverted bastard managed to slip into her room and in her arms when she was asleep. The bear could have brain washed her in her sleep! God knows she's not that bright if Fuck did so!

Then again, neither was the bear.

_"I thought I told you to stay the FUCK AWAY FROM HER!"_

The bear smirked nervously and laughed, waving his paws as he said, **_"Now calm down, I know this looks bad but-,"_**

Sis snatched the bear out of Mr. Eff's hands and hugged him just as she use to do with Idi. Mr. Eff blinked in shock as Sis glared at him with hatred in her eyes as the bear in her arms pressed against her chest smiled widely at Fuck.

This was something he wasn't expecting…

**_"Why were you hiding him from me?"_**

Fuck sneered at the question.

_"I don't have to answer to you."_

**_"I'll answer for you then! He was hiding me from you because he doesn't want you to know he's becoming so real that he's getting all the baggage he's disgusted by humans with it! Like being aroused! So he tried to kill that part of his realness only to make ME!" _**

Fuck's eyes widened as the bear laughed at his expression.

_ "You little SHIT!"_

Fuck reached out his hands to grab the bear out of Sis's grasp only to stop seeing Sis glare at him with disapproving eyes.

**_"So that night I caught you watching that shit…"_**

**_"My doing~!"_**

Fuck was beyond pissed and embarrassed, he was to the point he wanted to just kill both Sis and the bear. He watched Sis stare at him with a blank expression, her eyes locked onto him as she sat still on her bed. How was she going to react to all of this? Was she going to be so disgusted by it that she would kill the bear?

Fuck hoped so.

Oh god did he hope so.

Sis's shoulder shook as she lowered her head to have her hair cover her face.

A snicker came from her.

She's laughing?!

Sis threw her head back, a loud bark of laughter escaping her as tears ran down her reddened cheeks. Fuck felt his face warm as he watched her laugh at his suffering.

This was _not_ a laughing matter.

She had _no right_ to laugh at him.

Her master.

"Oh this is too good to be true! Please tell me that this isn't some joke! _You_ made a voice that tells you to do all the things _you HATE!_ _You made a **perverted** voice!"_

_"THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER DAMN IT!"_ Fuck yelled at her, stomping his booted foot on the ground like a child not getting their way.

"Are you kidding me!?" Sis laughed as she stood from her bed. "You're getting what _I _use to get! You're getting a voice that follows you around twenty four seven! Day and night! Never to get away from it!" Sis held the bear up in the air and stared into his lime green spiraled eyes with glee.

"You keep doin' what you're meant to do, P.B.!"

**_"I shall do my best!"_**

With that, Sis tossed P.B. over to Fuck as she walked happily out of her room, laughing madly as she entered the restroom. Fuck stared at the restroom door with P.B. in his hands, the small bear's head tilted to the side slightly with a wide smile on his face. She was going to pay for that, she was going to regret making fun of him dearly.

_"P.B.?"_ Fuck finally managed to mumble.

**_"Pervy Bear works to ya know? But yeah, whatcha' need?"_**

Fuck stared at the bathroom door for a little longer, mind forming a plan.

_"How would you like to see a show?"_

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

This was far better than Sis could even wish for. Fuck stuck with an annoying voice for the rest of his life! She couldn't believe it! Sis sighed happily as she washed her hair in the shower, the warm water beating on her pale scared back. She should have felt sorry for Mr. Eff, but why even bother. Even Idi would have been laughing at his misfortune.

A faint click noise came to Sis's ears. She paused, eyes opening as she stained to hear if the pipes were about to go out on her again. They always made a clicking noise before the water went out or the water didn't go down the drain properly. She really needed to call a plumber to fix the pipes. There wasn't another clicking noise, only the sound of the water coming out of the shower head.

Sis turned off the shower and grabbed onto the shower curtain to pull them back.

She screamed and pulled the shower curtain over her body as P.B. sat on the sink with a new bag of Cheetos, eating them happily as he stared at Sis. Sis went to grab a towel and stopped abruptly half way to the towel rack. The towels were gone. There were no towels anywhere.

**_"MR. EFF!"_**

Fuck sat on the couch, flipping through the channels on the T.V. with a smirk on his thin chapped lips hearing her scream.

_"That'll fucking teach you to laugh at me."_

._.

._.

**Water?:**

Sis stood in the middle of a store, her blue eyes sparkling as a wide smile grew on her lips. A hat store. A store JUST for hats! She squeaked happily and clasped her hands together, jumping up and down on the tips of her toes. This was the BEST day she had ever had! Sis dashed into the store, her blue flannel shirt whipping around as her black convers shoes slapped against the white tiled flooring. She needed a new hat, and now since Mr. Eff gave her her allowance for the week she could afford to get one.

Hats littered the walls of the store, each having their own look. Sis spun around and awed at the hats staring back at her, his chestnut locks waving in the air as she did so. She didn't know where to start. A new beanie would be nice seeing as how Fuck took the last one and hid it from her. She didn't understand why he did it, but Idi had told her that it had a deeper meaning than him being mad at her for wearing it.

She trotted over to the beanies, eyes scanning each one slowly to see if one would speak to her. Sis scrunched up her nose as the neon pink ones, and grew ill seeing the flowered covered ones that there seemed to be an abundance of. Sis walked farther back into the store, hope fading fast seeing more and more hats that were hideous beyond compare. She hoped that he people that made the hats died in a horrible air plane crash. Maybe the plane would crash because they hit a duck. Sis chuckled at the thought of it.

**_"You like hats?"_**

Sis glanced down to her black messenger bag to see P.B. staring up at her with his lime green spiraled eyes. She nodded her head, her smile never leaving her lips. Fuck had made her take P.B. with her seeing as how he didn't trust her alone. He always thought she would run away from him one day. Don't get her wrong, she would run away from him, but Idi wouldn't want her to leave Fuck to kill innocent people. That's what was different between the two of them. Fuck would kill anyone and anything; Sis had to have a reason for doing so.

Sis bumped into someone, her thought process flying out the window as she tumbled to the floor. Well, that was rude of the person for standing in her way. Sis rubbed her rumpus and hissed slightly in pain, her right eye closed.

"Oh, shit, so sorry 'bout that."

Sis blinked in shock at the voice.

Did they just apologies to her?

A hand appeared in front of her as she continued to sit in a daze. The hand was skinny but big, their fingers long and skinny as their skin was somewhat of a pale-ish tan color. Sis glanced up to the owner of the hand shyly, her head somewhat lowered in embarrassment. A male that looked to be in his early to mid-twenties towered over her, his blue eyes staring down at her in what looked to be slight concern. He had a thin face, black bags under his deep blue eyes, but directly under one eye was one freckle. He had a small rounded beak like nose that Sis knew was from begin broken at one time. But looking closer there was a faint scar on the tip of his nose that looked as if he had scrapped it as a child on cement.

"I-I'm fine," Sis mumbled, standing up on her own.

The male returned right hand to his side once more and watched Sis stand before him. He rubbed the back of his head, his white beanie moving slightly as some of his black hair poked from under his hat. His hair didn't seem that long; it seemed to only go to his ears then stop. The back of his head was shaved and so was the side of his head a little as well. Only next to his ears. Sis caught herself staring for too long and turned her eyes to her feet along with his red convers shoes.

"I sorry for running into you," Sis said, scratching her cheek as her face warmed up. Why did it feel so hot? Shit she felt like she was sweating and her heart was beating fast. She slowly glanced up, seeing his blank jeans and white T-shirt as she did so to stare into his eyes again.

"Right," he said nodding his head.

It grew silent between the two.

Sis rose her right and pointed with her thumb to behind her, saying, "I'm gonna go over t-there now."

"Neh."

Sis turned and walked fast away from the man, her face warming up as she cursed to herself under her breath. That was awkward beyond compare. Maybe she should blow up the mall? Would that make the feeling go away? She didn't know, she had never felt that way before around someone. Maybe Fuck could explain it to her? No she couldn't bring something like that up with him. He would laugh at her.

**_"Wow that was the most awkward conversation between two humans I have ever seen."_**

"J-Just shut up. I'm not good with talking to people damn it."

Sis pushed through a group of people and walked out of the store, her face still warm. God, maybe she was catching something. Maybe a cold? That had to be it. She probably got it from sharing food with Mr. Eff last week. Yeah, that had to be it. No other explanation.

**_"He's following you."_**

**_"What?!"_**

Sis glanced over shoulder. Indeed the man was following her, a look of determination on his face. Sis felt her throat tighten and her heart beat against her chest as her eyes widened in shock.

Oh no.

No no no no no!

Sis turned back around and dashed down the strip fast, pushing through people as her face warmed up madly. P.B. laughed madly and oowed in excitement as Sis ran towards the exit of the mall, her idea of getting a hat for herself long gone. She didn't like the feeling that man made her have. She didn't want to be near him ever again!

The exit!

Sis smiled widely as her hope raised.

She could make it.

She was going to get-

"UGH!"

Sis ran face first in a fat man eating a hotdog, ketchup running down his double chins. Sis fell onto her back, the back of her head slamming hard against the white tiled flooring. She gasped in pain as her ears rung and her head spun, the lights from above becoming brighter and blinding her. She hissed and squeezed her eyes shut, rolling to her side and going into the fetal position and raising her left foot in the air slightly.

The fat man old stopped eating his hotdog for a moment, and then went on chewing the food in his mouth as he stared down at Sis blankly.

**_"AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!" _**P.B. cheered, throwing his paws up in the air as he flashed his spoon fork like teeth.

Someone grabbed onto her shoulder, pulling her up to her feet as she leaned back against something warm and fabric like.

"You have quiet the problem with running into people."

Sis snapped her eyes open.

That voice.

Sis glanced slowly up above her to see the man that she first ran into, smiling kindly down at her. Her skin crawled in disgust finding that his hands were on her shoulders and she was leaning against him. Why was it getting warm again? Why did it feel like she couldn't stand on her own two feet?

Shit, she shouldn't share food with Fuck anymore.

Sis pulled away from him and turned to face him, her eyes casted down to the flooring.

"Y-yeah," Sis managed to say calmly, rubbing her left elbow as her gut knotted up.

She glanced up to see that he still was still standing there before her, his deep blue eyes locked onto her. He smirked down at her, making her gut knot up even worse as she felt her form warm up at the simple action.

"So," he chimed in, rocking on the heels of his feet and turned his eyes up to the ceiling. "You feeling alright?"

Why did he care?

Sis nodded her head yes.

"Good, good," he replied. He scratched his cheek seconds later, a nervous expression appearing on his thin face. "Do you need something to drink? I can get it for you if you like."

Sis stared blankly at him.

She was feeling quiet parched at the moment, her mouth felt so dry as soon as he came around. Sis wanted to say no just to get away from him and the way he made her feel when he came around, but she just felt frozen.

"I-I don't know."

He stared at her in confusion as Sis mumbled something under her breath quietly.

"You don't know?"

"Y-Yeah."

They grew quiet.

"Well…why don't we go get you a drink of water anyway? It'll be my treat."

Sis eyed him for a moment.

"O-okay."

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

Water. He said he would buy her a drink of water. Well that one glass of water then soon turned out to be the two of them sitting at a small table and staring at one another in complete silence. The ice in Sis's small red cup slowly melted as she stared at it to avoid eye contact with the man before her. He stared at her every now and then, but found that his hands were the best thing to look at in that moment. Sis wanted to get up and walk away from him, maybe kill the fat bastard that had stopped her from making it to the exit and running to the bus stop to get a ride home. Sis bit the bottom of her lip harshly as her right eye twitched in rage.

That fucking fat bastard.

She glanced over her shoulder to see the fat man still chewing on the same bite of hotdog like a cow would grass. He stopped abruptly, and then went back to chewing his food. She shuddered and turned back to her glass.

Weird.

"Um," Sis glanced up to see that the man before her was struggling to say something to her, his deep blue eyes still glued to his hands as he rubbed them together in nervousness.

Sis couldn't help but feel bad for the guy in away. She wasn't even trying to make any conversation with him. She was just giving him the cold shoulder really.

He did help her. Maybe she should try to start a conversation with him.

"Sis."

The man froze hearing this and turned his eyes to her.

"Sis. My name is Sis."

He smiled widely at this to show his white teeth, a sense of calmness over flowing him as he relaxed his shoulders. Wow, that wasn't as hard as Sis thought it to be.

"Dave."

Sis forced a smile at him, trying her hardest to appear nice and normal. Well, that smile turned out to be a smile she would give before slaughtering a room full of people. Just pure insane looking. Dave's smile vanished as he blinked at this as Sis felt her face warm up in embarrassment. Fuck was rubbing off on her too much. He loved giving and receiving crazed smiles. Sis coughed as she picked up her glass of water and took a sip out of it, turning her eyes to the left of her.

"So, you from around here?"

Sis almost spit out her drink at the question. She wasn't expecting that question at all. Sis placed her glass down and nodded her head as she explained to him that she had lived in the town for around three years. At least she thought it was three years. She couldn't recall really. Dave listened to her tell she was done, and then told her he had just moved to the town not even last week.

"Oh, how do you like it here?" Sis asked, feeling that she already knew the answer to her own question.

He smiled lightly at her.

"It's getting better actually."

Okay that was not the answer she was expecting. She felt her face warm up as her gut knotted up seeing him stare at her for longer than she liked. But the deep blue eyes did help a bit.

Sis stopped abruptly at the thought that had just passed her mind.

Oh my.

"How about you?" Dave asked, snapping her back into reality. "You like it here?"

Sis allowed her right hand to rub against her black jeans as she kept her eyes locked onto his.

"I-I really don't have much of a choice in the matter."

Dave frowned at the answer.

"Why?"

Sis felt her shoulders slump.

"I have some things tying me down to this town."

A question rang into Dave head as he felt his hope die slowly.

"You're not seeing someone are you?"

Sis barked a harsh laugh at the question. What type of question was that? Was she seeing someone? What a laugh! Sis froze seeing that he looked completely serious about the question, making Sis's heart beat against her chest as she grew warm. She really had to pick up some medicine from the store before she went home.

"No, nothing like that," Sis honestly said, running her index finger around the rim of her glass. "I'm just…Stuck in a shitty job with a dick of a boss."

"Ah."

"Yeah."

Dave smiled softly at her, making her smile creepily yet again. Sis caught herself and stopped smiling. Maybe she should working on smiling before doing so again around him. Sis froze at the thought that passed her mind, and felt her hands turn clammy. Was she honestly thinking of changing just for him? Someone she _just_ met? Who said that he would ever see her again? She would most likely scare him off before the end of it.

"I really haven't found a full time job yet," Dave added on, rubbing the back of his neck as a slight tent of pink came across his cheeks. "I found a part time job working at a carnival that's coming to town this week. I had a hard time just getting that one. It's slim picking here, uh?"

Sis nodded her head at this.

"So, what are you going to do at the carnival?"

"I'm going to work at the ring toss tent," he explained. "If not there, then they said they would put me with the food tents working with drinks."

Sis smirked, saying as she raised her glass slightly, "Well, you did quiet a good job getting me a drink."

Dave laughed once at her statement.

"Yeah, I guess your right about that." He scanned Sis's face, and then said, "You like carnivals?"

Sis nodded her head, taking a sip from her glass.

"I've always had a thing for carnivals. It's just the atmosphere that they have."

"Well, how would you feel about going with me?"

Sis almost dropped her glass to the ground at the question, her eyes widening as her pupils constricted. Did he just ask that? Sis felt her breathing hitch as Dave waited for her answer, left eyebrow slightly perched up.

"L-Like a date?"

"Well yeah, that would be the end goal out of asking the question."

Sis just watched him closely as he waited calmly for her to answer him. She couldn't say yes. That would be like her drinking acid and the acid eating her throat and stomach lining slowly and painfully. And she should now how that was; she had forced one of her victims to do it for her own amusement. But he was such a sweet guy, and he really did seem like he was honestly trying to be kind and considerate to her when they talked.

**_"Do it. Do it. Do it. DO IT!"_**

Sis glared down at her messenger bag where P.B. was chanting for her to agree to the date. Well, what could it hurt? If it didn't go right then she could just vanish like nothing ever happened and he wouldn't be able to find her even if he wanted to. Sis looked back to Dave.

"O-okay."


	9. Chapter 9

**Ice Skating With Mr. Eff:**

_"Oh, come on! It's not that bad!"_

Sis clung onto the side railing as her feet wobbled like a new born baby calf trying to walk. Mr. Eff huffed in irritation at the sight as he crossed his arms over his thin chest. Maybe ice skating wasn't the best idea in the world…

Sis's ice skated feet slipped from under her, sending her hard on her back. All the air in her lungs vanished, making her gasp for air as she scrunched up into a ball in pain. Mr. Eff barked a laugh at this, throwing his head back in glee. Sis snarled in rage, Mr. Eff's laughter ringing in her ears like a school bell. She didn't like being laughed at. Sis swiped her leg, making Mr. Eff tumble to the ground and smack his head hard on the ice.

_"Y-You bitch,"_ Mr. Eff mumbled under his breath, holding onto the back of his head in agony.

A small child scatted passed the two, pointing down at them a laughing harshly at the sight.

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

(Attempt Two)

Sis held her arms out, her pupils constricted as she slowly moved on the ice with Mr. Eff at her side. He said he would catch her if she was about to fall, which was a total lie on his part. He didn't want to touch her even if he had to. Sis had a look on her face as if she were about to step on a landmine, every one of her bones in her body stiff as she clenched her jaw tightly in anticipation for the moment to come. Mr. Eff tilted his head to the side, slender hands stuffed into his pockets as he investigated Sis's form. She was too rigid; she needed to relax a hell of a lot more if she wanted to get anywhere. His crimson eyes scanned her more, Sis being none the wiser of it happening.

**_"Like whatcha see?!"_**

_"SHIT!"_

Mr. Eff fell backwards and slammed his head on the ice once more, P.B. laughing madly as he sat on top his hooded head. Sis screamed in fear, seeing herself alone with no one to be there if she fell. She whimpered in terror, body so rigid that she looked like a wet cat. She came to a stop, people passing her and eyeing her as if she were the weirdest thing they had ever seen. She didn't want to move. She didn't want to even breath because she was so scared off falling. She could live with this. She could just stand here 'til she started moving again. It did work like that right? Sis frowned, hearing a light buzzing noise enter her ears. What was that?

Sis froze in horror at the small flying beast before her.

**_"BEE!"_**

Sis waved her hand only once, and then lost her balance. She fell backwards, landing hard on something warm.

Wait? Warm?

Sis's eyes snapped open as she grew rigid and ill in realization. Mr. Eff groaned with the remaining air in his lungs, Sis sprawled on top him.

Well, he was there for her when she fell.

**_"Ahhh yeah~"_** P.B. said in a perverted way.

_"S-Shut…up…"_

The same kid that laughed at them passed by again, pointing and laughing loudly.

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

(Attempt Three)

_"Damn it,"_ Mr. Eff mumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. _"Will you just come over here?!"_

Sis hung onto the side rail with everything in her, eyes looking as if tears were about to pool out at any second. She shook her head fast, her red scarf blowing in the bitter wind as some of the snow kicked up and blew around them. Mr. Eff growled in rage, his right eye twitching as his shoulders tensed every passing second Sis hung onto the railing.

_"Look, as soon as you come and get this over with, the faster we can go home,"_ Mr. Eff snapped, the steam from his words flowing above him and into the air. Sis whimpered and glanced down to her white ice skates. They weren't even touching the ice below her. Sis shook her head fast, biting her bottom lip as she squeezed her eyes close in terror. She didn't like this, not one bit.

Mr. Eff shook his head in disappointment, P.B. sitting on his shoulder and inspecting Sis with his lime green eyes.

**_"Some people would pay to see a girl on a pole. Just not like this."_**

Mr. Eff glared at the bear.

_"Vile bastard."_

Mr. Eff moved over to her, placing his hands on his hips when he reached her. Sis opened her blue eyes to stare up at Mr. Eff pleadingly; tears on the verge of running down her frostbitten redden cheeks. He snarled at her, face darkening as Sis squeezed her eye shut again. He didn't raise a coward. Fuck grabbed onto the back of her gray sweat jacket, pulling on her as Sis's grip on the rail tightened to hold her in place.

_"Let go damn it!"_

**_"NO!"_**

_"DON'T YOU FUCKING TELL ME NO!"_

**_"NO! NO! NO! NO!"_**

**_"I bet this isn't the first time you've had a girl reject you like this!"_**

**_"SHUT UP,"_** both Sis and Mr. Eff yelled at the bear.

A buzzing noise appeared yet again, making Sis's eyes snap open to reveal blue eyes of terror. A bee landed on her small round nose, making her eyes widen in shock.

**_"BEE!"_**

Sis let go of the rail, making Mr. Eff fly backwards and take Sis down with him.

**_"Ahhh yeah~!"_**

_"Uugh."_

Boy that laughed at them passed by once again, laughing at the two that lied on the ground.

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

(Attempt Four)

"I-I think I'm getting the hang of this."

Sis skated at a good pace, a smile on her rosy chapped lips. Mr. Eff watched her from the side, P.B. sitting on his shoulder with a smirk on his lips. She did seem like she was getting the hang of things. Maybe he could try that one last thing he had planned to do with her before they left. Mr. Eff pulled out his black gloves and slid them over his hands, P.B. watching closely as he did so. Mr. Eff was not about to touch her without gloves.

**_"No glove no love baby!"_**

Mr. Eff felt his face warm up in embarrassment as he snarled at P.B.'s words.

_"Shut. Up."_

Mr. Eff slid in front of Sis, making her run into him and almost fall over. He smirked down at her, holding one hand out towards her as he bent down slightly to be near her face. She frowned at this, investigating his hand close as if there were something in it that would kill her. Mr. Eff rolled his crimson eyes in annoyance as P.B. snickered at his side. Mr. Eff snatched onto her left hand, making her tense up and her eyes widened in shock.

**_"What are you-,"_**

Mr. Eff pulled her with him as he skated to the center of the ice arena, Sis sputtering in confusion at his actions. He turned to have Sis run into his thin chest, almost knocking Sis onto her back once more. Mr. Eff smiled widely at her, making her even more uncomfortable as she stared up at him. P.B. laughed madly at the sight of her frozen in fear, not only that but Mr. Eff was truly stupid enough to _not_ know that he was making her uncomfortable along with himself. Two people that hated human contact. What a sight.

Sis tried to pull her left hand out of Mr. Eff's grasp, only to have him grip on it tighter and make the gash on her hand reopen yet again. Sis hissed in pain at this as he grabbed onto her other hand, a smile still plastered on his thin lips. Sis glared up at him as her face darkened quickly.

**_"Let go of-,"_**

Sis had a small 'Eeep!'escape from her as Mr. Eff slowly started to spin the two of them in a circle, making Sis confused beyond compare.

The plan was going well so far.

They sped up, Sis's chestnut locks wrapping around her face as P.B. hung onto Mr. Eff's shoulder. Mr. Eff smile turned into a wicked grin, his crimson eyes gleaming brightly as Sis's face turned pale in fear.

She didn't like that look.

**_"What are you doin-,"_**

Sis screamed in fear as Mr. Eff let her go, shoving two knives in her hands and let her fly passed people that were skating passed her. She waved her arms around to hold herself up, only to cut into numerous people. One person didn't know which way to go, only to have his gut sliced open and his entrails spill out onto the ice. The man tried to stop himself from skating forward to get his entrails, only to move forward. The entrails froze to the ice, making the rest of the entrails to rip out as the man slowly moved away from them.

The boy that laughed at Mr. Eff and Sis watched in horror as Sis moved closer to him with closed eyes of fear. Sipping passed him, Sis cut the top part of his head off, blood pooling onto the ice below. The more Sis skated passed people the more people were cut and limbs were cut off. Mr. Eff watched this from the middle of the ice arena, a smile of accomplishment plastered on his face.

He couldn't be any happier of his little girl.

._.

._.

**Father Syndrome:**

Fuck sat on the leather couch, slender index finger tapping on the armrest of the couch as he glanced to the clock in the kitchen once more.

2:45 A.M.

He growled in anger as his crimson eyes returned to the T.V. once more to watch the cooking channel. Where the hell was she? She was supposed to be back before midnight. Fuck felt his right eyebrow twitch in annoyance at the thought. She had no idea what was coming to her when she came home. Fuck nails dug into the armrest of the couch as he grinded his finely pointed teeth, his shoulders tensing at the idea of her disobeying him once again. He was her _master_! She took order from **_him_**! When he said jump, she best say how _fucking _high!

**_"SHE GOTTA DATE! SHE GOTTA DATE! SHE GOTTA DATE!"_**

**_"SHUT UP!"_**

Fuck's thinking process went out the window hearing the screams from outside the front door.

Sis slammed the front door open, the cold night air rushing into the warm house within seconds. Sis paused seeing Mr. Eff sitting on the couch, right eye twitching madly as his crimson eyes stared at her wildly. Sis froze, the feeling of impending doom filling her body as P.B. pressed his paws together in nervousness.

This was not good…

_"Close-the-door-,"_ Mr. Eff said slowly.

"Fuck-,"

**_"NOW!"_**

Sis closed the door behind her fast, fear overwhelming her hearing how dark his voice had gotten. Sis stared at him, her back pressed against the wooden front door as her heart beat against her ribcage as sweat collected onto the side of her face. Fuck stood from the couch, a shadow covering his eyes from the hood that covered his head and the light from the T.V. shinning onto him. Sis gulped in terror as P.B. stared at the two in horror.

This was the first time he had seen the two fight like this.

Fuck clenched his fists as his head twitched to the side, his rotten yellow teeth glistening in the light to show the ink like black blood covering them. Sis's form tensed as she whimpered in distress, her body already aching from the pain he was going to deliver. Pervy Bear's lime green spiraled eyes widened in shock.

He didn't like this.

Not one bit.

Sis tried her best to look tough, standing up straight and balled her hands into fists to ready herself for a fight.

_"Where were you?"_ Fuck asked darkly, the air thickening around them. Sis bit down on her bottom lip, eyes glaring at him as he waited for her answer. _"Did I not tell you to come home by midnight?"_

Sis stood her ground as she lifted her head slightly.

"Yes, and?"

Fuck walked over to her slowly, his face laced with malice. Sis pressed her back against the front door, terror washing over her as Fuck trotted over to her, his eyes covered by the shadow that was formed by his hood. He got close to Sis, towering over her as Sis held her breath and froze at the sight of his hands inching closer to her face.

_"And what time is it now?"_ His cold hands bit onto her face as they slipped onto each side of her face and his thumbs rested on her pale cheeks. _"Well?"_

Sis glanced to the clock in the kitchen over Fuck's shoulder.

"Almost thre-,"

He grabbed onto her neck, squeezing it tightly and cutting of her air way. Sis brought her hands up to his hands, digging her nails into them as she squeezed her eyes closed. Fuck shoved her against the door, grinning widely as he slowly lifted Sis off the flooring. Sis gasped for air, her face turning red as she kicked her legs around to hit Fuck anywhere just to make him stop.

_"I FUCKING warned you!"_

P.B.'s eyes widened as he watched helplessly on Sis's shoulder, mouth slightly agape in shock.

What was he supposed to do!?

**_"Jesus Christ, STOP,"_** P.B. shouted, fear washing over him seeing the event unfold before him. **_"YOU'RE GOING TO SNAP HER NECK!"_**

**_"SHUT UP,"_** Fuck snarled, his teeth showing like a ravenous hound as his crimson eyes stayed locked onto Sis's fear riddled eyes. It was so beautiful to see her like this. It made a shiver run down his spine in delight seeing her in such a state.

Tears ran down Sis's cheeks as she slowly felt her body give, her mind slowing down and fogging as her lung left as if they were near seconds away from exploding in a burning inferno. Fuck chuckled at the sight of her losing consciousness in his hands.

He wanted more.

He need more.

His right eye twitched as a crazed look fogged his crimson eyes, his grip growing tighter and tighter as Sis slumped, her hands leaving his own and falling to her sides, her chestnut locks draping over her face. Fucked breathing became erratic, a wide smile plastered on his face as pleasure washed over him.

_"Ah Master, that felt great,"_ Mr. Eff mumbled, letting go of Sis to have her drop to the floor like a wet rag. He rolled his head and shoulders, a pop coming from the both of them as he sighed deeply in content. He really missed those days where Sis actually gave a decent fight when he tried to harm her, now she just cowered like a little child and allowed him to do as he pleased.

Not as fun, but it got the job done for when he had an urge to harm someone and no one was close nearby.

Wait…

His eyes snapped open.

_"She has a date?"_

He turned his wide eyes over to P.B. who was looking at Sis as he poked her on the cheek, giggling as he did so. Fuck snatched the bear up from the ground, making P.B. scream like a little girl. Fuck brought him near inches away from his face, eyes one of fear and shock.

_"What is this about her having a date?!"_

P.B. smiled widely at this, a squee noise escaping his lips as he clapped his paws together happily.

**_"SHEWENTTOTHEMALLANDTHEREWASTHISMANTHATSHERANINTO-,"_**

Fuck grabbed onto the bear's muzzle, a squeak noise coming from the act. Fuck glared down at the bear, snarling darkly as ink like black blood dripped from the cuts on the side of his lips and ran down his chin.

_"Slowly,"_ he hissed.

P.B. nodded his head and started from the beginning. The more Fuck listened, the more his face paled and his gut knotted up. This wasn't right. This wasn't supposed to happen again. She was taught to hate disgusting emotional feelings like love and hate being touched as well! What made her agree to such a thing?! P.B. inspected Fuck as his crimson eyes stared into nothingness, his grip on the bear fading. P.B. screamed as he fell to the ground, landing on his fuzzy butt with a squeak. He glared up as Fuck while rubbing his butt.

Fuck dashed up the stairs and into his room, slamming the door closed and sending objects hanging from the walls to the white carpeted flooring. P.B stared at where Fuck used to be, blinking in confusion.

**_"Drama~,"_** he sang, throwing his paws up in the air.

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

This wasn't right.

No.

She was supposed to stay alone, single!

_"DAMN IT!"_

Fuck threw a book lying on his bed, sending it soaring through the air and hitting the wall in front of him. He breathed deeply, rage filling him as he clenched his fists. Everything was going wrong so fast right before him and there was nothing he could_ **do to stop it!**_ His spider-like hands grabbed onto his head, his palms covering his crimson eyes when his shoulders tensed and thoughts flooded his mind. He had to stop her; he couldn't let this ended up like the last time. Not like Johnny. He wouldn't let it happen.

He peeked through his thin fingers, eyes landing on the mirror that sat on the wooden dresser before him.

A smug looking figure stood in the mirror with his arms crossed over his white shirt with the word 'Fuck' written across it, his spiraled baby blue eyes stared down at Fuck in his time of despair. Fuck snarled at the sight of the thin male standing in his mirror, malice filling the air around him as the male's shoulders shook as he silently chuckled.

_"You think you're gonna come back? Get back to master?"_ Fuck's crimson eyes grew wild. _"We'll just fucking see about that. I won't let you ruin this for me!"_

._.

._.

**The Two Love Birds:**

Sis could hear her heart beat against her chest, her cheeks warming as she grew more and more flustered. Why did she agree to this? Why was she letting this man get the best of her? And most importantly, why was it so fucking hot!?

Deep blue eyes glanced down at Sis, a minute smile etched on his lips seeing the girl sitting next to him gripping onto the safety pole in front of them with everything in her. She was shaking, pupils so small that it looked like the blue around them had engulfed the two black dots whole when her shoulders grew tenser with each passing second. To him it looked as if she was an animal trapped in a corner near seconds to death. Her crimson scarf floated in the bitter night wind along with her chestnut locks, her teeth biting roughly down on her bottom lip. The two had been out for almost three hours, walking around and talking idly as Sis shyly glanced at him every now and then to see him staring at her and giving her his full attention with a small smile on his face.

It was a new experience to Sis.

"Afraid of heights?"

Sis snapped her fear riddled eyes to Dave that was sitting next to her so calmly like there wasn't a thing in the world that was wrong. Sis glanced down, the sight of tinny people walking bellow them as the laughter of children filled the night air. Sis whimpered and slid back into her seat, her gut growing ill as the smell of greasy food wafted into her nostrils. She wasn't scared of heights; she was scared about the fact that she was stuck next to a man that made her feel so strange. It was something she never felt really, her gut knotting up and feeling as if flies were buzzing around in it like the flies that buzzed around decomposing bodies. Her body growing woozy and her form growing hot to the point she thought she was next to the cremator she and Mr. Eff had in one of the houses.

Not only that, but she was afraid of what she would do to the man if she snapped in such a small, spinning, high place. He couldn't run even if he wanted to. He was a sitting duck next to a demented fox.

"Y-yeah," Sis mumbled, nodding her head. "Heights. I don't like heights and being on a big, spinning, metal death wheel."

Dave raised an eyebrow at her.

"You mean a ferrous wheel?"

"Yes that," she replied fast, still looking down at all the people.

Dave chuckled at her quietly.

Sis's face turned hot as her gut knotted up and the flies in her stomach returned hearing him chuckle. She shook her head slightly and mumbled a few words under her breath. She thought buying that medicine from the drug store would have worked on the cold Fuck gave her.

"It helps not to look down."

Sis blinked in shock and looked over to Dave to see that he was glancing up at the sky. She frowned at this, finding the commit to be quiet strange.

"And it's not that bad of a night to look up," he went on, scanning the sky above them. "It's a pretty good starry sky. No clouds." He pointed out towards the sky, making Sis stare at what he was pointing out. "You can see the big dipper rrriiight...there."

Sis tilted her head to the side, blue curious filled eyes searching through the stars to find it. She didn't see anything, just a bunch of stars. She scrunched up her nose and frowned.

"I don't see it."

"You have to look harder," he replied, bending down to have his head next to her own as she continued to search the night sky. He tilted his head slightly to have it rub against Sis's head, his white beanie making her hair stick to it somewhat. He pointed out towards the sky again, saying, "Right over there."

Sis stared at the sky for a moment 'til it popped out to her.

"See it?"

"Y-Yeah," Sis stuttered, seeing the big dipper. "It's like looking passed all the darkness in the world to see something remarkable…"

"Mhm."

She paused, feeling the warmth of his body right next to her own. Sis and Dave turned their heads slowly to face one another, eyes locked as their foreheads touched. Something didn't feel right. Something inside Sis felt as if she was about to exploded. She felt her face flush as her hands grew clammy, eyes widening in shock as Dave looked calm as ever, a minute smile on his lips and a glimmer in his deep blue eyes.

"You two gettin' off?"

Sis jumped in shock with an 'Eeep!' when Dave sluggishly turned to see the conductor of the ride standing before them with a scowl on his face. Sis sprung out of her spot before Dave could answer for them, her heart beating wildly against her chest as her legs grew unsteady.

It had to be the flu.

That was the only thing to explain why she was feeling so strange.

Sis breathed deeply as she wrapped her arms around herself, her gray sweat jacket rubbing against her clammy fingers and palms as her chestnut locks wrapped around her flushed face. Something clutched onto her left shoulder as she aloud her blue frightened eyes to stare down at the trash riddled ground below her gray Convers that had hints of dried on blood still on them.

"You alright?"

Sis glanced over to see Dave at her side; right eyebrow perched up as he investigated her face. Sis nodded her head, forcing a smile as she said yes.

"You sure," he pushed, tilting his head to the side slightly when Sis rubbed the side of her face to calm down. "You look a bit flustered…"

"I-I'm fine," Sis mumbled, standing up straight with a sigh. "I'm just not use to heights is all."

Dave scanned her one last time, and then shrugged his shoulders as he removed his hand from her shoulder.

"Well, if you want I can take you home."

Sis paused, her mind clicking as she stared off into space.

She turned to face him, her eyes somewhat glazed over.

"Do you want to go to your place?"

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

"Do you want something to drink or-,"

"It seems like you're always offering me something to drink."

"Yeah...guess so, uh?"

Dave plopped down on the blue couch in his small apartment, sighing as he did so. Sis sat on the other side of the couch as she investigated him with her hands placed in her lap and her feet firmly planted on the cherry wood flooring. The two glanced at one another shyly and tore their eyes away, a red tent spreading on their faces. Dave rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at everything in his apartment besides Sis. Sis bit the bottom of her lip as she patted her lap with her hands and scanning the small yellow room. There was a rundown T.V. in front of the couch on a milk carton, a shelf next to it with books and movies filling it. A picture of a happy family of four hanged from the wall, standing in front of a white country styled house with a chocolate lab with them. The kitchen was next to Sis in the other room the hum of the refrigerator's fan ringing in her ears.

All in all, it was an okay starter place.

She spotted his room to the right of the T.V. the door closed.

Sis broke the silence, saying quietly, "I had a great time tonight. The fair was fun."

"Yeah."

Silence.

"I-I know this is going to sound stupid, but, um," Sis pressed her finger tips together as she blushed and snapped her blue eyes from side to side. "W-Why did you ask me out? I'm not looking for any complements or anything; it's just that I don't really…well…understand what you see in **_me_**…"

Dave blinked at this, somewhat taken back by the question.

He rubbed the back of his neck, saying, "W-well, you just seemed really nice and innocent, like you wouldn't harm a fly. Most of the girls in this town seem like stuck up snobs painted thick in clown makeup to cover their flaws. You…"

He cleared his throat in embarrassment.

"You just go natural, letting everyone see who you truly are…and I respect that. You don't really see that much now days. But, now that I got to know you, you really are a lovely person to be around and I enjoy your company… I guess what I'm trying to say is, I like you. I really like you."

Sis's face was warm beyond compare, her heart beating against her chest to the point that it felt like it was going to burst through it. His deep blue eyes stared at her as if seeing through her completely. Sis inched herself closer to him, her eyes glazed over as her mind went blank. Dave blushed and blinked in surprise as Sis climbed onto his lap and rested her hands on his tense shoulders, bringing her face close to his as their foreheads touched.

**_"You have beautiful eyes…"_**

Sis tilted her head to the side, smiling softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and brought her lips closer to his.

...

~L.I.N.E~

...

The front door slammed open, Sis formed covered in the darkness of the night as she breathed erratically, her shoulder quaking as sobs escaped from her.

She couldn't stop herself.

She walked into the room, not carrying to close the front door behind her, rain flowing inside the house and soaking the white carpet.

He cared for her and she couldn't bring herself to spare him.

She stopped at the coffee table once she reached it, trash littered on top of it to the extent that she couldn't even see the top of the table.

But the feelings she had, she couldn't stand them anymore. It made her so scared.

Sis placed one bucket filled and covered in blood on top of the coffee table, the table creaking in protest at the newly added weight when the blood inside the plastic bucket sloshed around.

She didn't want that feeling. She didn't feel as if she truly deserved to experience that type of feeling. Not her. Sis dug into her blood covered gray sweat jacket and pulled out a small glass jar, two small round objects floating in a liquid that filled it.

It felt like heaven when he was next to her.

Like bliss.

That wasn't meant for her.

Sis placed the small glass jar on top of the bucket's lid.

Sis stared down at it as two deep blue eyes stared back at her as they floated in the jar.

Sis closed her reddened eyes, another river of tears streaming down her blood riddled cheeks as she turned to head up to her room.

**_"You're a horrible judge of character."_**

._.

._.

**Sis Loves Misery's Company:**

Sis grew distant from Fuck and P.B. after the slaughter of Dave. She found everything to be hard to handle. When she tried to kill someone in one of the houses, she'd have a flash of Dave's deep blue eyes staring back at her with fear. So she'd rip their eyes out before doing anything else. Mr. Eff tried a couple of times to talk to her, only to have her push him away and sulk alone in her room. This pained and irked him greatly to the point that he would go out on a slaughter fest to burn off some steam. He didn't like seeing her in such a state; he made her to only feel one thing.

Hate.

Strong, overwhelming hate.

And to see her in pain because of one stupid human enraged him.

Sis didn't care what Fuck thought about her when he'd walk into her room an find her silently crying in her bed, pillow pressed against her chest as she was curled into the fetal position. He's yelled at her, telling her that she was wasting her time crying over something so stupid when she could be doing better things, like helping him kill and torture the victims in the houses. She wouldn't reply to him though, only stared blankly into empty space, listening to the sound of the monster behind the wall scratching to get out.

After about a week of staying quiet and not leaving her room, Mr. Eff grew worried along with P.B. Both having different reasons as to why they were worried, but both wanting to see her come out of her room being her crazy self. Mr. Eff and P.B. sat at the kitchen table, the sound of the monster behind the walls clawing at the walls in hunger burning in their ears. It had been some time since Sis and Fuck had gone out and kidnapped a decent amount of people to fill the houses to feed the monster that inhabited all of them, and it grew tired of waiting for it nutrients.

Mr. Eff sighed, placing his head in his hands, saying, _"Why are girls so emotional?"_

P.B. shrugged, saying, **_"Could be her rag time."_**

Mr. Eff glared at the small bear from in between his fingers.

_"No…just no."_

P.B. rolled his lime green eyes and said, **_"Okay, maybe it's because it was the first time she killed someone she honestly DEEPLY cared for."_**

Fuck pulled away from his hands, a shocked look plastered on his thin pale face.

_"T-That is the smartest thing I've heard come out of your mouth." _Fuck crimson eyes darted around the room, his brain clicking as he put it all together. _"Killing someone she honestly cared for must have been like killing someone for the first time all over to her…so all I have to do is get her to overcome this hurtle.. But how?..."_

A spark appeared in the bear's lime green eyes, a smirk coming across his lips as his spoon fork like teeth glistened in the poor lighting of the kitchen, Fuck frowning deeply in thought. This was P.B.'s moment. His time to seep into Fuck's mind like he was supposed to. To make him cave into his disgusting human urges that he wanted to die. To touch and feel. And who better to do that with than his own Little Miss Sis.

**_"Find her a replacement."_** P.B. answered soothingly, spiraled lime green eyes slowly spinning. Fuck blinked at the answer, his crimson eyes turning into one of confusion.

_"I can't pair her up with some filthy human shit. That would be like tossing her into the lion's din. Stupid bear…"_

**_"I didn't say anything about a human."_**

Mr. Eff froze.

_"You're not serious."_

P.B.'s smirk only grew.

**_"Hear me out here,"_** P.B. interrupted right when Mr. Eff was about to yell at him. **_"You worry about her turning into that boy you first controlled after that girl left him, correct? NOT ONLY THAT, but you're also worried about the other male humans looking to get her like that boy she was just with and change who she is."_** Mr. Eff glared at the bear at the mention of all this. **_"Well, you can kill two birds with one stone here."_**

P.B. smiled wickedly at Mr. Eff.

**_"Make her like you like she liked that boy, and you can keep her brain washed and way from outside forces."_**

Mr. Eff's stared at the bear, his crimson eyes glossing over as the idea sunk into his twisted mind.

The pebble was dropped into the pond, now it was time to see the ripple effect.

...

_~L.I.N.E~_

_..._

Sis sat in her bed room, the sun peeking through the curtains as her blood shot eyes stared blankly at the ceiling above her. She had been wearing her oversized white P.J. shirt for days now, tears staining it and her pillow. She didn't think she would feel like this after killing Dave. She didn't think she would have any regrets killing him for her own selfish reasons. It was easy to say that Idi would be displeased with the fact she killed him, but happy that she understood what she had done was wrong. Sis sighed deeply, eyes stinging as she thought about Idi. She could have prevented him from dying by Fuck's hands.

A cool feeling ran down her spine, making her shiver.

She could have prevented all of this from happening.

A raking feeling in her hair came to her, easing her slightly as her eyelids grew heavy. It was like the feeling of a mother tending to their child, singing and stroking their hair calmly as to relieve them of their pain and sorrow. But instead of her pain and sorrow fading, it intensified gradually. Her body grew icy, her hands and feet growing so cold that it was as if they were frost bitten. She balled up and breathed heavily, the cold turning her breath into steam and floating to the ceiling. Why was it so cold? Sis squeezed her eyes shut tightly and shivered, the sense of her hair being touched still lingering.

She could still stop it from getting any worse, right?

Warm air hit the side of her face as she opened her eyes slowly, the free space beside her somewhat caved down. Something glimmered on her side table in the day light that peeked through the curtains, catching Sis's eye immediately. She shuffled towards the edge of her bed, her bare legs wrapping around her sheets as if trying to hold her back from the item. Sis pushed herself up from her bed sluggishly, her mind in a haze as she stared at the item longingly. She smiled softly finally identifying the object.

A small pocketknife.

Sis reached her hand out and let her fingers brush against the blue hilt, the sun's rays hitting her cold fingers and warming them faintly. It was as if it was reassuring her of the idea that was surfacing in her mind, pleading her to allow herself to escape the pain and sorrow once and for all. Sis picked the pocketknife up and readjusted her sitting to be setting in the middle of her bed somewhat. Coldness wrapped around the left side of her waist, soaked through her white shirt and seeped into her back, and engulfed the hand that held the pocketknife along with the side of her arm. Sis tilted her head to the left as her eyelids hung lower over her glazed over eyes that stared at the pocketknife. A cold touch came to her neck as warm air hit the side of her face, moving strains of her hair and tickling her right cheek and the tip of her small round button like nose.

The blade popped out, scaring Sis do to the noise that came from it. She stared at the knife, then at her small pale exposed wrist that lied upward freely on her lap. There were already scars on the wrist from where Mr. Eff had punished her for disobeying his orders or for stepping out of line. She knew it was from that, but she could recall the exact reasons as to why it had happened. The scars could have been from knife cuts, ropes, or shackles. It was like looking for your keys in murky river water. She knew the answer was there, she just couldn't find it.

And what did it matter? So many scars littered her body that it was hard to keep track of them.

She smiled more to herself.

What would one more scar hurt?

Sis glanced up, and then paused.

Sis's breathing hitched, eyes widening and skin burning at the sight before her.

In her mirror was her reflection sitting in the middle of the bed with a tip of the knife poking at her wrist. But this wasn't what scared her to no end. A thin male that looked like Mr. Eff sat pressed behind her, his left arm wrapped around her waist and holding on to her wrist to make it face up, his chin was placed against her exposed neck as his cold spiraled baby blue eyes looked down at her wrist and the knife that he held with her, a determined expression plastered on his thin pale white face.

The male froze, shoulders tensing as Sis's breathing quickened. He shot his baby blue spiraled eyes up towards the mirror, his eyes widening seeing Sis staring at him in the mirror in fear.

"It…It'll all be over soon," he said quietly, his expression saddening slightly. He almost looked as if he was ashamed of being caught, looking at everything but at Sis. His grip around Sis's hand that held the pocketknife tightened as his expression hardened and his eyes darkened. "I promise."

Sis didn't know what to do, what to think. Her form grew cold as the tip of the pocketknife dug into her skin, blood dripping from the cut and running freely down her wrist and onto her bare lap like rain drops falling from the side of a roof. Sis winced in pain, her jaw tightening as she grinded her teeth to hold back the scream that threated to escape and alarm the others in the house.

For some reason, something in her mind told her to allow this to happen, to allow the knife to dig further and further into her skin. It felt like it was releasing her pint up stress and anxiety that was bottled up inside of her all of those years. She whimpered in agony, the pocketknife being dragged further down her arm and digging deeper into her porcelain like skin as blood pooled from the cut.

"Just a little more and you won't have to suffer," he whispered into Sis's ear. "No more pain. No more saddens. Just peace."

Sis's eyelids grew heavy, half lidding as her body grew limp at his tranquil words. Peace. That sounded so pleasant to Sis.

"O-okay, D-Boy," Sis mumbled groggily.

The knife stopped digging into Sis's arm.

D-Boy's eyes widened as his grip on the knife and Sis's hand decreased gradually, his mind racing hearing her say this.

"Y-you know who I am?"

_"WHAT THE FUCK!?"_

Sis's eyes snapped open to see Fuck standing at her doorway, his face paling as he investigated the sight before him. Sis looked to the mirror to see that D-boy was no long there, her hand still holding onto the pocketknife loosely as her skin burn from the fresh gash running up her arm. Blood covered her bare legs and stand the bottom of her shirt and white sheets as if someone had poured red paint all over her. She turned back to see Fuck steaming, his fists clenched as he shook in rage as she cowered slightly like a child ready to be hollered at by their parents.

"M-Mr. Eff."

._.

._.

**One **** Is All It Takes:**

Sis was sitting against the bathroom counter, her arm burning to the point it felt that someone had ripped the skin off. Fuck sat in front of her, dabbing alcohol onto the deep cut before he wrapped it in bandages. He told her that she should go to the hospital to get stiches, but found that it was pointless seeing as how it was going to heal one way or another. Sis wasn't so sure about this, but didn't think arguing with him at that time was the best idea. Sis flinched and hissed in pain as Fuck dabbed more alcohol onto her wound, a small smile on his thin chapped lips seeing her in pain after her foolish actions.

"D-Do you have to be so heavy on the alcohol?"

Fuck glared at her, his left hand tightening around her wrist tightly to the point Sis gasped in pain and tried to yank her arm out of his cold hand. He went back to mending to her cut, the grip on her wrist fading slowly as Sis bit down on her bottom lip to hold back the gasp and whimpers that wanted to escape. Sis was worried at first, seeing as how Fuck didn't yell at her or beat her to the extent she couldn't walk for days on end. No, instead he told her to go to the restroom and wash her cut so he could start on mending it. Was he waiting for her to be off guard to punish her for her actions? That had to be it.

Fuck finished wrapping the bandages around her arm and sighed as Sis pulled her wrist out of his grasp. Sis investigated her arm, and then allowed it to drop to her side as she relaxed seeing Mr. Eff sit in front of her without a hint of malice on his face or in his crimson eyes. They both sat in front of one another, minds both in completely different worlds. Sis glanced away from his booted feet to his crimson eyes to see that he was staring at his hands as he rung them. Sis frowned and tilted her head to the side, razing an eyebrow in questioning. What was wrong with him? He never acted that way in front of her before. It scared Sis somewhat really.

Sis forced herself to ask if he was alright.

He turned away from his hands and glared at her, snarling like a ravenous dog ready to attack.

_"What does it matter to you?"_

Sis didn't reply, only looked away from him before he could snap at her again for staring at him for too long. It grew quiet again, the sound of the monster behind all the walls in the house clawed at the walls in the bathroom loudly, ringing in both Sis's and Mr. Eff's ears. Sis rose to her feet, catching Mr. Eff off guard and making him snap out of his train of thought. Sis glanced around the restroom, asking Fuck calmly if he could leave so she could change. He seemed to hesitate doing so, but left the restroom shortly after being asked. Before he closed the restroom door behind him, he turned and glared at her, saying darkly not to try anything stupid as he pointed to her left arm.

She felt her face warm at this, but nodded her head agreeing to his order. The door closed, a large weight lifting off her shoulders as she leaned against the bathroom counter with a deep sigh, her heart pounding in her chest in fear knowing she was going to be punished for her actions sooner or later.

**_'Coooome oooooon!'_**

Fuck grabbed onto his head, squeezing his eyes shut as P.B.'s voice echoed in his head painfully.

_"Shut. UP!"_

He huffed and puffed deeply as he plopped onto the leather couch, his knees giving out do to the vast amount of pain that flowed through his body. He didn't know how much longer he could take P.B.'s constant bitching about him not forcing himself into Sis's life completely. The idea made him ill beyond compare. She was a disgusting vile little human and to have something as perfect as himself being forced at her side was even worse.

But the idea of having her under his complete control in every way shape and form made him shiver in delight. Should he really give into his disgusting human urges just for once? What if he could never turn back after doing so like Little Miss Sis did after killing her first human?

"I'm gonna go out."

Fuck snapped out of his train of thought to see Sis standing by the front door, dressed in her usual black tank top, blue and black flannel over shirt, black jeans and black Convers. She looked a bit flustered, but Mr. Eff found that he somewhat got pleasure seeing her on edge still by just being around him. She hadn't changed; she was still the scared little brat that he seeped into. A shiver ran down his spine seeing her shift her weight from foot to foot nervously as she avoided making eye contact with Mr. Eff.

His crimson eyes investigated her face, making Sis grow uncomfortable and squirm under her skin as her blue eyes filled with terror. She didn't like the way Fuck was acting, not in the least bit. Mr. Eff smirked at her, causing her to freeze.

_"You're not the same little girl I use to watch over anymore…"_

Her gut fell and knotted up seeing Mr. Eff stand from the leather couch and trot over to her slowly. Sis backed up against the front door like a beaten animal and flinched when Mr. Eff placed his left hand above the side of her head calmly. His crimson eyes softened and glazed over; making Sis's heart beat faster and her hands become clammy and cold.

She didn't like that look, it was the same look he had the last time he did this. It made her feel as if impending doom was clouding over her head. Fuck brought himself closer to her, making it so she could only see his crimson eyes and feel every breath he took. His road kill copper covered breath filled her sinuses and warmed her face even more to the extent that sweat and condensation from his breath collected on her face. He rested his right hand on the side of her face, his cold slender thumb rubbing her warm reddened cheek tenderly.

He leaned in more, their noses brushing against one another as Sis founded that she had stopped breathing and her heart rate was beating rapidly. Her gut grew ill and vomit resurfaced to her throat, blood running cold as she stared into those unemotional crimson eyes.

_"You blossomed beautifully…"_

Sis squeezed her eyes closed and tried to turn her head away from Mr. Eff, only to have him sided his slender fingers from the side of her face and into her hair to clutch onto it, forcing her to face him. A whimper pushed its way out of her throat and through her lips as she scrunched up her nose at the odor of Mr. Eff's breath filling her senses. He tilted his head to the side and leaned in more, smirking to himself as his cold thin chapped lips brushed against Sis's gently, making her skin crawl in disgust as another whimper of distress escaped.

_"So beautiful…"_

* * *

Blah, blah, blah, yeah see you Thursday.


	10. Z?

**Catastrophically Beautiful:**

His lips crashed onto her own, pressing roughly as she screamed in distress and utter complete disgust at his action. Sis pressed her hands against his skeletal-like chest, her left hand searing in pain as she tried in desperation to push him off her. Fuck growled at this, his face darkening as he slid his left hand from the door and let his thin frame to mash against her to push her back flat against the door. Sis refused to move her lips with his that worked aggressively to make her comply with his sick desirers. Sis tightened her lips together as she attempted to turn her head away from Fuck. He yanked on her hair with his right hand, making her stay in place.

Sis wanted to vanish as he continued, not wanting to believe that this was actually happening to her. It had to be a horrible dream. One big horrible disgusting dream.

Fuck pulled away from her, breathing heavily to regain his breath as Sis felt the saliva burn her lips like acid.

He sneered, flashing his finely pointed teeth as he glared down at her as he whispered darkly, _"Did I just break your personal space, Dear?"_

Her eyes darkened as her face became red in rage, replying raspingly, "**_Fuck you, you dis-,"_**

Fuck smashed his cold lips on Sis's again, causing her blue lifeless eyes to widen in panic. Sis fell ill feeling his long pointed tongue try to pry open her lips and slip into her mouth. Sis clenched her teeth together and pressed her lips together to stop him from going on. Mr. Eff grabbed her wounded left hand softly, rubbing his thumb on the spot of her palm where the knife had penetrated through and then squeezed tightly. Sis opened her mouth to scream in pain, only to stop and have her face pale and her gut knot up in repulsion feeling his tongue slither into her mouth and brush against her own.

The pungent taste of copper overflowed her taste buds, his ink like blood oozing into her mouth as she tried desperately to shove him off with her right hand. The texture of his blood was one of thick tar as it slid down her throat and made vomit creep up her throat. She didn't know what to do. She couldn't get her mind to wrap around the situation in front of her. What could she do? She couldn't fight him. She was just his slave as much as they were to the thing behind the wall.

A slave.

Sis cringed in pain, the back of her head feeling as if someone was pounding at it from the inside of her skull ferociously. Her knees buckled and her head spun as a high-pitched ringing noise came to her ears, hurting them to the point a scream came from her.

***_NA-UH! NO WAY IN HEEEELLL AM I 'BOUT TO LET THIS GO ON! NOT WITH THAT STYROFOAM PIECE OF FUCKIN' SHIT!*_**

Sis winced at the voice screaming in her head. It sounded so familiar to her. The voice was pre-teen sounding, but the vile language was spewed out of the girl's mouth sounded so truck stop hooker-ish that it Sis's right eyebrow twitch in displeasure.

**_*ALL THE CRAP -WE- WENT THROUGH TO GET AWAY FROM THAT DICK AND YOU'RE JUST GUNNA SUBMIT BECAUSE OF YOU THINK YOU AIN'T GOT THE STUFF TO KICK HIS FUCKIN' ASS!?*_**

A harsh slam to the back of her head made her reel as she dug her fingers into Mr. Eff's white shirt to hold herself up the best she could.

**_*HEY, NEWSFLASH DUMBASS! YOU GOTTA WAY FROM NNY AND HIS SHITTY ASS FUCKIN' WORLD, YOU SURE AS HELL ARE GONNA GET AWAY FROM THAT LIL' TICK!*_**

The world around Sis seemed to stop at the small three letter name that the voice said into her head. That name.

_'..Nny…'_

Images flashed before her closed eyes and filled her mind of poorly drawn pictures like the slideshow of one's life before their end.

Knifes covered in crimson blood within endless rooms that were filled with people screaming and crying for help. A notebook with the words 'DIE-ARY' scrawled onto the cover of it with black pen ink filled with words that no one but the writer would know of. A shack of a home standing in a neighborhood inhabited with people that dared not to enter or go near. A skinny tall male standing at one of the many boarded up windows as he peeked out from in between the cracks with blood shot emotionless eyes, his blue-ish black hair sticking out in wild directions with little care from him.

A scared little boy with mop like black hair on the top of his head and fear riddled eyes standing in a small little bedroom, squeezing a ragged looking bear into his chest. A small little blue decaying rabbit nailed to a wall with flies crawling over it placed next to a statue of a Bub's Burger Boy holding up a hamburger on his oversized plate standing on a table next to two crudely painted Pillsbury Doughboys.

One Pillsbury Doughboy wore a shirt with the word 'FUCK' painted onto his white chest, spiraled sky blue eyes with a single black tear on each cheek staring blankly into thin air, his small nose having a black dot directly in the center of it with two lightning bolts on each side of his white nose, his white hat having skulls painted on it, little arm raised in the air with a smile on his lips.

The other Doughboy was at the same stance as the other, but painted completely different. Its hat was black with ghosts covering it, his shirt being black and white horizontal stripes with black sleeve. A white section of his shirt had 'Z?' on it. Its legs were also painted black. Its crimson colored eyes looked forward, black arrows pointing from the sides of them with spikes circled around its eyes. Its lips looked as if someone had sewn it shut then cut it open at one time.

_'That…that one with the Z? shirt on…'_

She growled in rage, her shoulders tensing as every fiber in her being grew in murderous intent, her right eyebrow twitching madly as her face hardened.

_'Mr. Eff.'_

He. Didn't. Belong. In. Her. Life.

She. Was. **_NOT. A. SLAVE. TO. ANYTHING!_**

Sis snapped her eyes open, pupils small as her face darkened and her fingers twitched. She bit down roughly on Mr. Eff's tongue, putting all her force into that one bite to earn more tar like blood to enter her mouth. Fuck's crimson eyes snapped open, his face losing all color as he let go of Sis. She shoved him away from her small frail body, making him stumble back with his hand over his black oozing mouth that dripped down his chin.

_"You little **BITCH!**"_ Fuck screamed at her, his eye glaring at her with so much malevolence that Sis could feel the air thicken.

Fuck's eyes glossed over, a low laughter erupting from his chapped lips as he dropped his hand from his mouth. He flashed a crazed wide smile at her to show his finely pointed teeth covered in ink like blood that dripped and ran all over his lower lip and chin to stain the his clothing and the flooring bellow him.

_"I like it rough."_

**_"Nny."_**

Fuck stopped abruptly in the middle of his thinking process, staring blankly at Sis as his shoulders tensed at the name. Fuck snarled, showing his teeth like a ravenous dog ready to bite as Sis glared darkly at him.

_"Where did you learn that name from?" _

Sis didn't answer.

_"That name is not allowed to be spoken in this house hold! EVER!" _ He yelled. Sis's ears rung at this, her gut knotting up in fear seeing him react to the name the way he did. _"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!"_

**_"You don't control me."_** Sis whispered.

Fuck raised an eyebrow.

_"What was that?"_

She clenched her fists.

**_"YOU DON'T CONTROL ME DAMN IT! I'LL DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I DAMN WELL PLEASE!"_**

Fuck and Sis glared at one another, rage filling one another to the point they felt as if they were bound to burst. He knew this was going to happen to her. He wished she wouldn't have turned to this point, the same point that Johnny had reached before everything went downhill. Well, before Fuck told him to kill the one that got away.

Fuck stopped at that thought.

Stop it before it gets any worse.

Immortalize that moment.

He smirked to himself.

_"Come 'ere,"_ he said soothingly, reaching out his cold pale hand towards Sis. _"Let's fix all this, right now."_

**_"No."_** Sis placed her right hand on the doorknob behind her as Fuck inched towards her, putting his right hand behind his back as his left hand stay extended. **_"Stay the hell away from me!"_**

_"Don't fight it Sis,"_ Fuck said calmly, grabbing onto the knife that hid under his shirt. _"Just come towards me. You don't want to make this worse do you? Don't you want to just recall the good times we had before-,"_

**_"Before you mouth raped me? Fuck you!"_**

_"I said COME HERE!"_

A knife embedded into the door, making Sis's face pale seeing the knife stab into the door frame and the door itself. She was stuck inside the house whether she liked it or not. Fuck smiled widely at her, a rush running through his body seeing her reaction. He wanted more. So much more of that from her. Johnny's girl had the same reaction towards it. The exact same. And Mr. Eff had the same feeling seeing Johnny do that to her.

_"You're **mine**."_ Mr. Eff hissed, pulling another knife out as Sis stood paralyzed. _"I **own** you. I **created **you. I can end you just as fast."_

Sis bit her bottom lip, tears forming in her eyes as she tried to think of a way to get out of the situation. She couldn't jump out the window, Fuck and boarded them all up. The door was pinned shut from the knife. Sis reached behind her, her knife hanging from her belt heavily now. It was just as she had said weeks ago; she didn't have anything to lose if she died.

She raised her knife and pointed towards Fuck, heart beat ringing in her ears as sweat clung to the side of her face.

Fuck raised his right eyebrow at her, disappointment racing through him at the sight of her. Tears ran down her face as the knife shook in her hand madly, her face becoming red as she kept on a tough façade the best she could. He wanted a better fight than this. But beggars can't be choosers.

Fuck's grip on his knife increased. Sis dashed towards him, holding the knife at her side as tears clouded her vision. Mr. Eff stepped to the side as Sis stabbed into the air blindly in her rage, making her stumble forward and leaving her back exposed. Fuck slashed at her back, cutting through her clothing and flesh with ease. A piercing scream escaped from Sis as her back bled porously from the new cut added onto her back. Fuck frowned as Sis turned around to face him with tears still clouding her vision and her knife held loosely in her hand.

_"You're not even trying!"_ Fuck snapped, swinging his left hand at her to back hand her. Sis's face snapped to the side, her left cheek stinging and throbbing in pain as she stumbled.

Sis bit onto the bottom of her lip as she raised her knife up slightly, eyes stinging as they stayed onto Mr. Eff as she fixed her stance. Fuck smiled widely at her, excitement racing through his body. She jabbed at Fuck with her knife as she yelled in frustration, back flaring up as she did so. Fuck grabbed onto her wrist and yanked her close to him, stabbing into the left side of her hip deeply to earn another scream from Sis. He pulled the knife out of her hip and shoved her away, causing her to fall flat on her back. She stared up at Fuck as he walked over to her to stand over her, feet placed on each side of her waist.

_"Weak,"_ he snarled, squeezing the knife in his hand.

Sis felt her throat tighten as the knife in her right hand stared to feel ten times heavier.

She slowly rose to her knees, breathing heavily as her grip on the knife increased. She slashed at Mr. Eff's thighs, grazing them with the tip of her knife as he stumbled back. Sis stood and followed after him, slamming into his gut with her shoulder and sending both flying towards the front door. Her hip and back screamed in pain at her action as she yelled in rage at Fuck causing it. Fuck and she smashed through the flimsy door, crashing onto the snow covered sidewalk as they scuffled on the ground.

Sis's skin crawled in disgust as she sat on top of Fuck, blue eye filled with tears and blind rage. Her spine tingled in delight at her giving in to her rage, the knife pleading for her to stab Mr. Eff deeply in the chest. Fuck grabbed onto her arms and rolled to have her on the bottom and him on the top. Sis felt her eyes widen in distress and her gut fell ill seeing Mr. Eff smile wickedly at her. She trashed her feet around, kicking up snow as Mr. Eff's grip on her wrists increased. She screamed in pain as her wrists felt as if they were about to snap like twigs at any moment, her grip on her knife vanishing.

_"Scream,"_ Fuck hissed darkly, inching his face closer to her own. _"**SCREAM!"**_

Sis smashed her forehead into his nose with everything in her, making Fuck let go of her and grab onto his bloodied nose and pull away from her. Sis gripped onto her knife and impaled the knife into Mr. Eff's right thigh. He roared in agony as Sis pulled the knife out of his thigh to see black ink like blood coated it. She went for a second stab only to have him stand before she had the chance to do so. He rose his booted right foot in the air and slammed it into her gut.

Sis felt all the air in her lungs vanish as her vision flashed white.

He lifted his foot and slammed it against her chest once more, his spine tingling in pleasure seeing her wither in agony and scream in misery. He wanted this for so long. He wanted to see her scream in pain as he inflicted it. Sis rolled in time before he could slam his foot into her gut yet again, jumping to her feet and turning to see he was right behind her with his knife raised into the air. She spun around and slashed her knife at his, blocking the knife from stabbing her. Fuck laughed darkly at her as their knives pressed against one another's in a lock. Sis glared darkly at him, her pupils dilating as she growled in fury as Fuck glared darkly at her, his crimson red eyes glowing brightly with each passing second.

Sis raised her right leg and booted Fuck in the gut, sending him stumbling back with a grunt of pain. Sis jabbed her knife towards his left shoulder, only to have him kneel down and swipe his knife at her shins. She screamed and tumbled to her knees, making Fuck shiver in pleasure. How he loved to hear her scream because of him. She huffed and puffed, tears running down her cheeks as the pain flooding her body became too much for her to withstand. Mr. Eff grinned down at her, his grip on his knife tightening as she tried with everything in her to stand. Sis stumbled to her knees, gasping in pain as the white snow was stained with her blood.

_"This is where it all ends, My Little Bunny,"_ Fuck told her, raising the knife above his head. _"It was nice having you as my little insanity whore when it lasted."_

._.

._.

**Escape and Payback:**

Sis screamed in agony as Fuck brought down the knife, stabbing right through her right shoulder as blood stained the snow like paint. Fuck smiled widely at this, a shiver running down his spine as he watched her fall helplessly to the ground, tears running down her reddened cheeks when her left hand grabbed onto the handle of the knife tenderly. It wasn't even worth pulling out. She closed her eyes as a small whimper of distress escaped from her, the harshness of the wind biting her exposed skin bitterly. Fuck placed his booted foot on her chest, pushing her down against the cold earth when he investigated her with hate filled eyes.

It was her fault that he had become so real. It was her fault that he had the fucking bear stuck at his side now. Maybe killing her would rid of P.B. Just another plus for killing the little bitch.

Sis brought her small hands up to grab onto his pants leg, digger her nails into the fabric as she opened her blue tear filled eyes to stare up at him pleadingly to stop. Mr. Eff only chuckled at this, his crimson eyes glowing brightly as he watched the girl that he molded cry below him.

He bent down, grabbing the knife in her shoulder and pulling it out slowly, Sis shedding more tears of pain as she dug the heels of her shoes into the snow. He yanked the knife out, and then investigated her one last time. Where should he stab her? In the chest? Maybe slit her throat and watch her drown in her own blood? Oh, so many choices…

He smirked at her; bring the blade above her right eye as he let it hover before her. Sis squeezed her eyes shut and turned her head away only to have Fuck grab her by her neck and force her to face him as he tapped the knife on her eyelid playfully.

_"Open."_

Sis whimpered in horror as she opened her eyes slowly, the tip of the knife directly above her eye as Fuck stared down at her happily. He pulled up her eyelid and brought the tip of the knife to her eye as if to pry her eye out. He jabbed the tip of the knife into Sis's eye, blood pooling over her eye as she kicked her feet around and let more tears escape from her left eye. It hurt so much. It felt as if someone was burning her eye with acid and instantaneously her eye had blacked out.

Fuck pushed the knife in further, her eye stretching as more blood collected in her eye and eye socket. Sis could feel and hear the tissue move around and snap like rice crispy cereal as she whimpered and cried in pain as Fuck proceeded to cut her eye. Fuck grew bored of doing this, and cut her eye in half as Sis screamed in agony. Fuck investigated her eye as it rested in the palm of his cold hand, the blue eye and small pupil staring up at him.

Fuck dug the rest of her eye out and cut it free, the socket pooling in blood.

He let go of her chin, letting her turn her face away from him. What else could he do? He grabbed her by her low bun that rested on her neck, bringing the knife to it and cutting it off and letting Sis's hair now come to her chin in length in small waves. Fuck smiled widely at her.

_"You should have cut your hair this length years ago, my Little Bunny."_

He stroked her chin as she began to shake in pain and at the bitter cold wind.

_"It suits you so well…"_

Fuck's long index finger traced her jaw line, catching some of the blood running from her eye socket as he did so. He pulled his hand away and investigated the blood that slowly ran down to his palm. His crimson eyes glossed over, his long pointed tongue sticking out and licking his thin chapped lips. He brought his hand to his lips and licked the crimson liquid from his hand slowly, closing his eyes in pleasure as a shiver ran down his spine in delight. Sis felt her gut twist in disgust watching him do this, her mind racing to put it all together.

"Sick fucker," Sis hissed through her teeth, tears streaming down her cheeks as her pain became unbearable. "You're no…better t-than that thing b-behind the wall."

Fuck paused, his eyes snapping open as Sis laughed to herself.

"And o-once you rid me…"

She grinned widely at him.

**_"You'll be all alone to deal with it."_**

Mr. Eff froze hearing this, his shoulders tensing as this sunk into his mind. All alone? To deal with master and feed the never ending hunger?

_"You little BITCH,"_ Fuck yelled, pulling away from her. Sis laughed madly, her chest hurting as Fuck pressed down on it with his booted foot.

He couldn't let her die.

If she died, who knew what the hell would happen!

Master could escape from behind the wall easily seeing as how Fuck couldn't keep up with the demand of his hunger!

What if the whole world ceased to exist if she died?

But there was no way she was a flusher like Johnny Boy, right?

Fuck paled at the possibilities.

What if he were to stop existing since he wasn't completely existent?

He'd be back with D-Boy and the others!

Fuck could feel his anger escalate at the thought of it. No, he wouldn't let that happen. He worked too hard to just let it all end over some stupid bitch that refused to agree to his orders. Sis whimpered seeing Fuck's hands, including the one of the knife, get closer to her and snatch onto the front of her shirt, making her flinch in fear of what was to come.

_"You want to fuck with me and my plans, eh?"_

Sis shook her head no, not wanting to be harmed anymore. A sharp pain flooded the right side of her face, causing her head to snap to the side as the blood pooling in her eye socket flew out and splattered onto the already blood stained snow.

Fuck pulled her closer to him, hissing darkly, _"Oi! Don't FUCKING lie to me! I know what the hell you're up to. You've been talking to that miserable shack of shit D-Boy!"_

"No-,"

Another slap to the side of her face. Fuck's hand grew numb at the force of the slap, but snarled in hatred knowing fully well she had been for some time.

_"I'm going to become real, even if that fucking means I have to lock you up and force you to make it happen!"_

Real?

"S-stop, please-,"

Fuck slapped her across the face again, a scream coming from Sis this time.

_"You're **mine**! I fucking **own your ass**! You will do as **I say and want**!"_

Sis couldn't help it; tears ran down her reddened cheeks as Fuck pulled her closer to his face. How could this go so wrong so fast? She didn't want any of this. Fuck sneered seeing her cry in his grasp, his spine tingling in delight at the sight. He lowered to her ear, his warm breath hitting her ear and making her whimper as another river of tears ran down her cheeks.

_"Say: Yes, Master."_

Sis shook her head no, biting her bottom lip harshly.

Fuck growled in anger. He didn't like being told no by anyone. Even by her. In a flash, Fuck bit down harshly on Sis's ear with his needle like teeth to earn a loud scream from Sis. Blood flowed into his mouth, her screams ringing in his ears like music as she tried with everything in her to push him off. Fuck let go of her ear, blood dripping down his chin as his crimson eyes glared down at a very exhausted and beaten Sis.

_"Say it."_

Sis closed her only eye, a muffled ball escaping her lips.

_"Come on, Little Miss Sis,"_ he hissed. _"**Say it.**"_

Sis's shoulders quaked as she squeezed her eye shut tighter. She just wanted it all to stop.

"Yes, M-Master," Sis mumbled quietly, her body growing numb as her mind raced.

Fuck smiled darkly at her, pleased hearing her say this to him.

_"There's a good girl,"_ he purred, his crimson eyes shining brightly down at her.

Sis felt her gut grow ill as her blood boiled. She had to stop this. She had to end this before it grew worse.

Fuck grinned madly, his thought process fly into complete maniac state. This was what he wanted for so long. To see his Little Miss Sis wither in pain and cry in misery once he became real. To treat her like the little vile human she was. He just needed a little more time. Just a little more of her madness. Cold hands lightly touched his, knocking him out of his train of thought and making him growl at the unwanted contact. Sis blood covered face turned soft as her blue eye stared up at him in a pleading way, her thumb rubbing his hand that was holding onto her shirt.

"I..I won't g-go behind y-your back anymore…"

Fuck smirked.

_"And?"_

Sis tightened her grip on his hand as she squeezed her one good eye shut.

It had to be done.

"It'll o-only be you and I 'til the end…"

Sis pushed Fuck's knife up towards her throat swiftly, jabbing it deep within her throat and making blood pool in her throat in seconds. Fuck's eyes widened in horror seeing all the blood gather on and around Sis, the crimson liquid staining her clothing and the snow. His meal ticket had killed itself.

_"NO!NO!NO!**NO!** YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_ Fuck yelled, pulling the knife out and trying desperately to stop the bleeding with his hand.

Sis choked on her own blood, her face draining of all color as she drowned painfully from the deep wound. This was it; this was how it had to end. If she died, then he would vanish with her seeing as how he was nothing more than a figment of her fucked up imagination. Sis smiled weakly to herself, her hearing weakening as her vision slowly became blurry, Fuck's screams becoming off distant. Maybe she would finally get to relax and be normal.

Whatever the hell that was.

The world around her slowly became black, her body becoming cold and her mind sluggishly turned off.

The monster was slain; the story could finally come to an end.


	11. Come Along

_Darkness._

_Why was it so dark and cold around me?_

_Me?_

_That's not right… Is it? It feels so awkward to say. As if the word had been thrown out of my vocabulary completely and replaced. But, why did I feel the need to say me now? As if something was tapped into and awoken._

_I, me, my, myself._

_I grinded my teeth in rage as my mind raced to put the pieces together._

_It hurt. It hurt so much, like I was going to implode just by that small action done._

_Teeth? I still have teeth? What the hell is going on?_

_What happened to me?_

_Something wasn't right. The air around me felt…_

_Cold._

_Cold on my skin._

_Skin?_

_I have skin too?_

_Strange..._

_Shouldn't I have stopped existing?_

_Is this existing?_

_Well, I can't see…_

_Maybe this was purgatory._

_Oooo that would be something._

_Not being able to see, hear, or talk._

_Hmmm, I did deserve to be here seeing as how I killed all those people._

_Then again, I did have a reasonable reason to do so. _

_At least I think._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Yeah I didn't have a damn reason._

_Maybe I should hum to myself. I've never really done it before._

_Hmmmm~_

_…_

_Well, that happened._

_What else can I do?_

_OH! I can do._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Nothing._

_There is nothing._

_There was always nothing._

_I had nothing._

_I am nothing._

_That's why it was so easy to toss me to the side._

_"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, LET ME GO!"_

_I squeezed my eyes shut and growled in irritation._

_ Did these people not know how to be quite? I'm trying to hate my time in per-_

_Wait a second._

_I snapped my open good eye open, mind racing._

_This was a situation I had never been in…_

_ The first thing I saw was bare feet. My own bare feet tied together and tied to a pole beneath me. The more I looked at this pole the more I noticed that it was connected to a conveyer belt. My eyes widened in distress seeing this and made me shoot my head up to see my hands were tied to another system above that was the same bellow. _

_Something about this felt familiar._

_I snapped my head to the left of me hearing a low whimper of distress with sniveling to follow. A girl that looked to be in her early teen years cried with her head lowered, her black hair covering her face as her entire form shook madly. She was small, black hair that went to her chin in length and skin so white that the blue light that came from the bulbs above illuminated off her skin… And she was… Wearing a hospital gown?_

_"Hey," I said as calmly as I could, not caring to listen to the yelling that was coming to the right of me. The girl didn't seem to hear me, she went on with her crying and low pleads to be let go. I growled lightly at this. "HEY!" I yelled, making my throat soar at how harsh I had said it._

_The girl jumped and raised her head to reveal a round face with a button nose, her eyes wide in shock._

_"Good, you can hear me." I hissed, anger getting the best of me. I paused for a moment seeing what was beside her. A row of people, men, women, boys, girl, even old people, were tied on to the conveyer belt in hospital gowns. Some were knocked out still and others looked around in fear and confusion._

_"D-Don't talk."_

_I frowned at this, my eyes turning back to the girl beside me._

_"What's that supposed to mean-,"_

_A volt of pain went down my spine, making me arch my back and grind my teeth to hold back the scream that threatened to escape my lip. As soon as it came the pain vanished, leaving me breathing deeply and unclenching my fists slowly. _

_Where the hell was I?_

_Hell?_

_Umm, that was understandable._

_"Product: 20!"_

_The sound of heavy footsteps came shortly after this. I faced where the footsteps were coming from and found that a freakily tall being that was wearing a suit and tie came storming over towards me, fedora shading his eyes as he snarled to show his finally pointed teeth. I had the feeling that I was Product: 20._

_ My suspicion was right as he stopped in front of me and lowered down slightly to be near inches away from my face._

_"No talking while waiting in line." He hissed at me, his breath reeking of the all too familiar smell of blood. I felt my rage grow more at this._

_"I don't give two shits what you say," I snapped. My skin crawled in pleasure at the out lash that I gave as I held back the sneer that threatened to leak out. The man in the suit didn't seem to be fazed by my out lash. "Fuck you and your minimum wage job. You can go shove it for all I care-,"_

_A sharp pain came to the side of my face, my head snapping to the side at the force._

_I was getting slapped a lot lately…_

_"You need to learn when to keep that mouth shut," He hissed, grabbing onto my chin and forcing me to stare at him. The yelling from the right of me went on as we continued to glare at one another, my rage escalating when the man's grip on my chin increased. "It just might come back to bite you on the ass."_

_"You would know," I replied darkly, an intense amount of loathing hanging over him at just the way he acted and treated me. But the thing that set me off the most was the fact that he was touching me. I didn't like to be touched. "You are the king of asses, now aren't you?" _

_There was a pause._

_His facial expression didn't change, his hand stayed on my chin. But his eyes stayed unseen do to the fedora he wore. I don't know why, but my gut dropped at the pause between the two of us. I didn't like the fact that he didn't show any emotion at that moment. Yes, Fuck did this most of the time. And that was a hint to me that I had pushed the limit too far and he was pissed beyond compare._

_"You're lucky that I have orders to make sure you don't get damaged," he hissed._

_ "You don't have the balls," I snapped back in a hiss, rage getting the better of me. He seemed somewhat humored by my remark and lightly ran his thin fingers on the bottom of my chin, getting me to growl in displeasure as I tried to get my chin out of his grasp. But he only increased his grip on my chin and made me stare directly at him. Something about this man seemed so familiar for some strange reason and made me feel as if we had, well, met somewhere._

_His express finally showed through after some time and the grip on my chin decreased. I blinked in shock as he looked as if he had seen a ghost and mumbled a few unrecognizable things._

_What the hell was this guy saying?_

_ "Who the hell are you," I hissed, glaring darkly at him._

_ "Mr. Samsa," He replied, backing up slightly and bowing to me. I felt my cheeks somewhat warm up at this strange act._

_ This was…New._

_ "Mr. Samsa is what I was named. But I don't quite believe you and I were properly introduced. But I know much about you, dear."_

_"You know me?" I said, feeling somewhat exposed and violated knowing this new tidbit the strange man had bestowed upon me. He simply nodded his head at this, not saying as to how he knew me until I asked._

_"Let us just say, I was on the wall as the events that led up to this." He replied calmly, nibbling slightly on his fingernails as if trying to get some food partials from underneath them. I frowned at this act, finding the sudden act somewhat sickening and strange._

_"So, what's the meaning of all of this?"_

_He smirked lightly._

_"I'm here to finish the story for you, so to speak."_

_I didn't understand._

_"What?"_

_"You're life dear. Your story. It's over." He removed his fingernails from his mouth. "It's time I moved you to the other world where you may stay for the rest of eternity. The one that has been brain washing you since you were eighteen will no longer be with you." _

_I blinked in confusion as Mr. Samsa stared at me as if we were chatting over a cup of tea. It clicked that we were talking about Mr. Eff then. But one thing wasn't right._

_"Eighteen?" I repeated, mind racing. "That's not right."_

_Mr. Samsa tilled his head to the side hearing this, bringing his free hand up to his chin. He asked me how so as if not completely understanding what I was saying._

_"I've been stuck with him since I was a child."_

_He was silent for a moment._

_"I'm sorry to inform you this, Ms." He sighed, an aggravated tone in his voice. "But, the information he has given you is false. You never lived a childhood life. Or even seen your parents, seeing as how our creator never made them." _

_I felt my rage bubble up at this information._

_"B-But you can't be serious!" I rambled, despair overwhelming me. "Fuc-,"_

_Mr. Samsa wrapped his thin bony right hand over my mouth fast as he bared his teeth like a malicious hound with rabies, frightening me to the point I forgot about the pain in my head and what I was about to say as well._

_"Do _**not**_ say his name or he will find us and rune your chances of freedom. You will return to your comic to start all this madness over."_

_He moved his hand away from my mouth and I breathed deeply in panic. I didn't know what to think of this guy. Yes, it seemed that he wanted to help me. But what was in it for him? What the hell did he get out of all of this? My eyes locked onto where his eyes should have been if it weren't for his fedora blocking his eyes do to the black light._

_My whole life was one big joke. _

_He snapped his fingers and summoned what scared me to no end. A stump yellow entity with a top hat came running into the room from behind the curtains, a look of fear and exhaustion plastered on his abnormal looking face. Its two eyes were bright orange as its wide mouth with rows upon rows of pointed teeth dripped with saliva down it double chin, legs so tinny that it was hard to believe that it could stand the weight of the creature. In its hands was what looked to be a black book. _

_Mr. Samsa snatched the book out of the little things hands and told him to leave and return to his business. And sure enough, the little guy ran back behind the curtain to return to the screaming that was going on. Mr. Samsa brought the book close to me and told me something that kind of brought me back a few notches._

_"This book here is all the memories of when you were eighteen onward." My eyes glued onto the book. That book had every ounce of my life _in_ it. "Call this…the moment when your life flashes before your eyes."_

_"So…This book has my whole life in it…" My eye caught sight of a name on it, making my brain click. "J.V…That name…That…He..." I grounded my teeth as my blood boiled within my veins. "What is this?!"_

_Mr. Samsa started at me as if I had just said the most amazing thing ever in the world. Or, where ever the hell I was._

_"Well, Ms.," Mr. Samsa started, turning the book towards him and fingering to the first page. He turned it to face me, making my blood go cold. It was a picture of me drawn like a stick figure along with Mr. Eff, Idi, and P.B. all standing around me in our house. "This would be J.V.'s creation. It would seem this was his world he created, and you were just living in it as the main character."_

_I felt my head spin, my gut knotting up as my one good eye stayed locked onto the book._

_I…_

_I wasn't real?_

_Nothing was real?_

_I was just a creation of some man's fucked up mind?_

_No._

_No. NO. NO!_

_"Do you think I'll buy this shit of a joke!?" I asked, head pounding now to the point I could hear it ringing in my ears. I just wanted the pain to subside along with the nightmare I was going through. "I'm real! Everything that happened was real! I AM REAL!"_

_"I know it seemed that way," Mr. Samsa said, turning a page to show a picture of a girl with a lime green and baby blue beany walking down the street._

_T-That was me._

_I recall that._

_"But, everything is just fiction," he stated._

_He flipped through a few pages to show me more. More pain. More suffering. More voices._

_"N-No," I cried, shaking my head in disbelief. "You're wrong. I-I had a life. Family. Friends!"_

_"Name your mother's name."_

_I froze at this._

_"W-What?"_

_"You heard me," he stated. "Name your mother's name."_

_I stared at him, my mind racing._

_"You can't think of it, can you?"_

_I bit my bottom lip in despair._

_"That's because he didn't create your parents… Only your younger brother-,"_

_"Alexander."_

_My gut knotted up as my throat tightened._

_Mr. Samsa nodded his head, lowering the book. _

_"There it is."_

_Everything was flowing back._

_Running away from Johnny._

_Todd._

_Mr. Eff._

_Devi._

_Meat._

_Shmee._

_D-Boy._

_I shook my head in disbelief as it all added up. I had Sympathy for Johnny and the creator because I was in the same situation. I was praised because of my actions._

_"I'm sorry," Mr. Samsa said calmly to me as I shook my head. "It was as big as a shock to us when we first found out that we weren't real."_

_"So what am I supposed to do now?"_

_"Well, I have to take you to your resting place."_

_"Resting place?"_

_He nodded his head._

_"We have a house picked out for you. You will be living in our world and making small appearances in Johnny's and Todd's life."_

_"Right..."_

_I asked what was with everyone else that were connected to the conveyer belt just as I was, he told me that it was my subconscious trying to make up for all the damage that had come to it from the events that took place with Fuck and the others in my world. Each person on the conveyer belt was someone that had either picked on me or aggravated me to no point._

_"So… I'm in my own mind right now…"_

_"Correct." He replied emotionlessly. I thought about this for a moment. "Your subconscious has made a place in which you believe your hell would be."_

_I was quiet for a moment, one question left in my mind._

_"Why were you guys trying to make the process of my story ending go faster?"_

_ "To have everything going back to the way it was meant to be." I frowned at the answer. What the hell was he talking about? "Good day Ms."_

_And with that, he left the room to go into the room behind the black curtain._

_"Wait!" I yelled, anger rising within me. "You're just going to leave me here?!" _

_"Yes," I jumped in shock. _

_"And just so you know," he chimed, "D-boy helped the process go by much faster by making you become depressed and making Reverend Meat create P.B. for Mr. Eff."_

_ I gulped in embarrassment. It was hard to believe that so many people were working to end a story to make another one begin. _

_"Johnny's expecting to see you as well once you get to his world. So come well presented, dear." _

_After that, it became quite._

_Fuck me sideways._


End file.
